The Mark of Athena
by NataliaHallows
Summary: How will Annabeth affect the Prophecy of Seven? How exactly does Gaea plan to use Percy? What's Franks' job? Of course there is Percabeth reunion and I support Jasper all the way. See the clash of two bitter rivals in The Mark of Athena fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! all rights go to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth

**Annabeth couldn't believe it.** After eight scrutinizing months, she would see her one true love Percy Jackson. All Annabeth could think about was his long dark hair getting in the way of his mesmerizing sea green eyes that made her go crazy. Her heart was aching so much. '_Curse Hera for taking her Seaweed Brain away! Seriously why me? I know you hate me and all that but still…'_,Annabeth thought.

"Annabeth are you alright? You look kind of, worried." Piper said.

She was worried-extremely worried. Piper had been great help over the past months with basically everything.

"That's an understatement! Don't worry if Percy forgets you then I'll personally strike him with lightening." Thalia replied.

In some ways Annabeth was glad that her best friend decided to come along. She knew that Thalia missed Percy as much as she did but she was grateful nonetheless.

"Yeah but it won't affect him right? He's invincible, or so I've heard." Piper countered.

"Yup the idiot decided to take a dip in the Styx and comes back all arrogant like he was in charge…" Thalia muttered.

Annabeth zoned out of their conversation. She had more depressing things to worry about than Thalia beating Percy to a pulp. It wouldn't even affect him… What if he forgets her? Or worse, he has a new Venus girlfriend? Or the thing Annabeth dreaded the most, he was dead. No she couldn't afford to think like that.

"What's wrong with her?" Leo asked thinking Annabeth couldn't hear but she heard alright.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth was Annabeth's knife against his throat. Leo looked at her as if she was crazy. She was beginning to think she was.

"Don't you dare…" her words faltered and she broke down weeping.

"Hey guys about 10 more minutes to go…um Annabeth are you okay?" Jason announced

To make matters worse the rest of the camp counselors from Camp Half-Blood decided to arrive finding Annabeth sobbing. There was a huge debate about who was going to come with Leo, Piper, and Jason, but in the end it was all the head counselors. Everyone was anxious to see Percy again. He was a living legend for crying out loud! If he's dead then, no Annabeth had to stop thinking about that.

"Come on let's go see what that Roman camp looks like, I hear the architecture is gorgeous…" Piper said with her charmspeaking abilities.

That got Annabeth up made her stop crying. Relief flooded every single face.

"Thank gods, I've never seen her so emotional! She's usually a cold-hearted monster." Leo retorted.

Annabeth gave him her best death glare she could muster. She followed Piper our on deck and put her head down embarrassed by her breakdown. Surprisingly, Clarisse, head of Ares cabin, chose to follow and comfort Annabeth. Wow was all she could think. Ever since Silena Beauregard died last summer during the Titan War, Clarisse had been very sympathetic. When Percy went missing she became even more helpful. Come to think of it, ever since Percy left the entire camp was like the Underworld but 10 times sadder. The campfire was low and dim every night.

"You know Percy should have his memory back by now I mean come on it's been eight months!" Clarisse said.

"I know! It's just that well Jason you know is with Piper but he did mention the girl Reyna and he blushed like crazy. Sorry Piper…" Annabeth replied.

"It's okay, he talked to me about it saying he felt bad but wanted to be with me so I have nothing to worry about"

"Except the fact that Reyna can easily kill you because you know she's a daughter of Bellona."

"Thanks Annabeth I really needed that reminder! I'm so dead."

Annabeth felt sorry for her but before she could apologize, Leo chose that moment to be his annoying self.

"Attention campers! We are about to arrive at Camp Jupiter soon so I recommend to grab hold of something. This might be a little rocky." He hollered.

"Jason, make sure you're ready to help him. I really don't want to crash land on our first impression for the Romans." Piper exclaimed.

"Ha sure no problem."

Was it just Annabeth or did Jason look nervous? She couldn't worry about that now because Camp Jupiter came into view. Piper was right, the architecture was amazing! She knew that Rome was known for their architecture but this was well amazing. The look on her face must have been priceless because Jason was smirking with pride. Pride. That was something Jason had a lot of. He was definitely Roman with his discipline. He had plenty of urges to be the leader during The Council meetings. Percy was always much more laid back. The ship landed with a thud and brought her back to reality. Jason got out first and Annabeth followed close behind.

The first thing Annabeth saw was a more than a hundred Romans pointing spears, swords, and knives at them. Then a gorgeous girl with dark hair that fell behind her in perfect ringlets and who had piercing dark eyes came forward. She was wearing various medals and regal purple cape with a toga. Her appearance screamed leader.

"Jason, how nice of you to join us. Welcome Greeks to Camp Jupiter! I am Reyna daughter of Bellona and praetor of the twelfth legion. Introduce yourselves if you may." Reyna stated. She had narrowed her eyes at Jason. Annabeth decided to ask him later.

"Hey um I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter, praetor of the twelfth legion, part of the Fifth Cohort, and leader of Camp Half-Blood. But I'm sure you guys know that right?" Jason said his voice cracked at the end. Annabeth stepped in to save him from embarrassment.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Minerva to you, architect of Olympus, and head of Athena Cabin." Annabeth said not sure if she got it right. Where was Percy? She scanned the crowd but got nothing, her spirits dampened and her eyes began to water. She couldn't let herself cry in front of the Romans so Annabeth composed herself.

"I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite or Venus, and no special title well except I'm head of my cabin." Piper spoke unsure of herself. Annabeth couldn't blame her, Reyna seemed to be seething with anger directed to Piper who was very close to Jason; almost hand in hand.

"YO! I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus or Vulcan, commander of the Argo II, and head of my cabin." Leo said with such happiness that some Romans even backed away.

They were silent not even cracking a smile at the arrival of their lost leader. Annabeth felt sorry for Jason but if it bothered him he didn't show it. Everyone else on the ramp looked as if they were scared so Jason cleared his throat to say or ask something.

"Well I know I have been absent for a while but I'm back now." Jason was being hopeful that someone would come hug him but no one came. Thalia decided it would be a good time to start talking.

"I'm Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of The Hunters of Artemis. Now does anyone know where we can find Percy Jackson? I think you are all aware of Hera/Juno's exchange of heroes. Anyone?" She questioned.

The crowd began to murmur at the mention of Percy. Just when Annabeth was about to run back to the ship Reyna came forward to say something.

"Percy Jackson? He was here a second ago. Frank, Hazel where is he I thought he was with you?" Reyna asked.

"He was here but then he said he would catch up. I know he was dying to see his friends though." The boy Annabeth assumed was Frank said. He had a strong build but a babyish face ruined the image. He added, "I'm Frank Zhang by the way son of Mars/Ares and descendant of Poseidon. And yes I said Poseidon. I accompanied Percy on our quest."

Frank accompanied him on a quest? Annabeth was getting worried, where was he? A girl that looked about 13 and had beautiful dark, curled hair and dazzling gold eyes spoke,

"Not to get anyone worried but where the heck is Octavian? Do you think he's with Percy?"

At the mention of Octavian, Frank, Reyna, Jason, and many other Romans had a look of disgust upon their faces. He obviously wasn't a much liked person. _Great Annabeth thought, now we might already have an enemy._ Out of nowhere a loud yell pierced the air aided by a blood curdling scream. Everyone tensed at the sounds and raised their weapons higher.

"OCTAVIAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" A voice yelled with such anger. Annabeth did a double take and recognized the voice. All the other campers have recognized it too because suddenly looks of glee shone on their faces.

"Now I think you may be overreacting a little Jackson. What did I do?" the voice must have belonged to Octavian.

Sure enough a pale, skinny boy holding a ripped stuffed animal and knife came into view. He looked scared. A wave soon engulfed him and he was drenched. The Romans including Leo, Piper, and Jason backed away but the campers came closer.

'_The graecus are even crazier than I thought. No sane person would go near that boy especially after Octavian has argued with him.'_Annabeth got more excited than ever before. It had to be him.

Then he appeared. He was more tan and muscular. His hair was longer than ever before, his eyes seemed to glow, and he was wearing a-a-a toga? Annabeth also noticed a purple cape similar to Reyna's. It was her Seaweed Brain and her true love. It was Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

**OMG! I already have like 10 subscribers! Thank you so much you guys! I hope you like this chapter and please review. I will try to update as much as possible and shout out to my first two reviewers, Lucky ducky and Fireprincess, i actually wrote this chapter after your suggestion but I'll try to incorporate them next. BTW this is my first fanfic...**

**Disclaimer: **I again do Not own anything! All rights go to Rick Riordan blah blah blah

Jason

**Jason was furious.**After eight months gone his welcome home was a disaster. No one even looked happy to see him back! Reyna even seemed to hate him. He was holding Piper's hand but still. He loved Piper more than he ever could love Reyna. He had to explain that to her later. His life was hard enough as it was.

All of Camp Half-Blood wanted to come with the Argo II to Camp Jupiter just to see Percy. Percy Jackson, oh gods he heard enough of that guy. Jason was impressed but that was the problem. He went on five quests, defeated four **(A/N: I think it's four)**titans, battled Ares and lived, returned Hades' Helm of Darkness and Zeus' lightning bolt, saved Olympus, and was a great leader. The camp was so devastated that it was downright depressing. He was apparently loyal too. Even Clarisse liked him! Compared to Jason, Percy was a god. Leo sure treated him that way. Percy was his role model.

After a very awkward silence, Jason could see worry reflected in every campers' face. Where was Percy? Seriously, what kind of friend was he if he didn't even show up? If he would have cared he had eight months to contact the camp. Before Jason had time to tell the camp that Percy was a no show, he heard two things-a scream and a yell. '_Octavian that twerp! I hate him so glad he's running in fear. Wait who is he running from exactly?'_

Jason then saw a guy with a strong aura of power. It was even stronger than Jason's. He was handsome too. Piper had her mouth gaping. Jealousy surged through Jason. _'Great do I have competition now?'_Jason thought. Then Jason realized something. He was guessing everyone else did too. The powerful demigod was no one other than the famous Percy Jackson. Jason groaned inwardly cursing himself for his bad luck.

"IF YOU EVER TRY TO KILL ME AGAIN AND BLAME IT ON THE GREEKS YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" Percy shouted. He then noticed everyone staring at him including Camp Half-Blood. "Oh, well um hey guys…Long time no see."

There was a second of silence then they erupted into cheers at the arrival of Percy. They all soon crowded around him trying to get his attention. Another round of jealousy went through Jason. After the praise died down, Percy made his way towards Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"COHORTS BACK TO YOUR ACTIVITIES! Hi I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He greeted the trio with a wide grin.

Where did he get the authority to tell the Romans what to do? Then Jason noticed Percy's purple cape. Of course he took his position of praetor too. He obviously loved the attention. And what was with his title, no Savior of Olympus added or anything? It didn't make sense.

Percy went directly to Annabeth and they embraced with a long kiss added. Everyone looked happy for them. Jason had enough of the love fest so he cleared his throat. No response came. He tried another time. Still, no response whatsoever. After Jason's fifth attempt they broke apart. After that teary reunion the introductions came.

"Hi I'm Piper McLean." Piper said in such a dreamy voice, Jason gripped her hand tighter.

Jason had never felt that way before. He just wasn't used to competition and it was annoying him that it was happening. Percy seemed like a genuine nice guy.

"Daughter of Aphrodite I'm guessing? And you're Repair Boy Leo right?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Curse you Piper! And it's Supreme Commander of the Argo II to you…CRAP WAIT YOU'RE PERCY FREAKING JACKSON! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU'RE LIKE MY IDOL DUDE!" Leo yelped in a flourish.

"Ha well thanks and wait McLean as in Tristan McLean's daughter?" he caught on quickly and Piper nodded meekly. He then added turning to Annabeth,

"You know, when I first woke up all I could remember was my name and you." Their little audience cooed.

Wow thanks Aphrodite! Jason didn't remember Reyna and now he's going to pay for it. The guy was easily lovable though. Travis and Connor Stoll seemed to love him more than anyone and they were true pranksters. Thalia looked as if they had experienced some pretty good times. But if anyone looked happy it was Annabeth. Once Percy said he only remembered her, her face brightened up. Grover was always going on and on about how they were best friends with pride.

"Well I think we have all had a nice little reunion but now we must have a Senate meeting. Percy if you would lead your friends there." Reyna said. She looked as if she admired Percy. It took Jason years to earn Reyna's respect! Jason was fuming and tried not to show it.

"Come on guys follow me!"

"Wow Perce this is amazing."

"Had fun? I'm sure everyone will go ballistic once they see you're alive."

"Annabeth was a monster while you were gone. I'm sure we're all glad you're back!"

"What was up with that guy you were about to kill?"

"I can't believe you're here"

"I LOVE YOU Percy!"

"When are you leaving for the quest?"

"Who's going with you?"

"What about-"

"Hey calm down too many questions! Percy laughed.

They had just reached the Pomeranian Line **(A/N: Please excuse my horrible spelling of all the Greek and Roman stuff)**and the god of borders, Terminus, greeted them.

"All of you line up and show your ID's please! And no weapons beyond this point or I'll make you cut every blade of grass! Show some respect did I not save this ungrateful camp from a giant? Me, I defeated a giant. Ah welcome back Centurion Zhang good you're in uniform. Hazel Levesque nice yes. Praetor Jackson! The great hero returns and this time with the filthy _graecus_. Now show me you forearm boy."

Jason hadn't noticed until now but Percy seemed to have gotten the SPQR tattoo on his arm. He knew this meant Percy was officially a Roman. Jason didn't know that was possible. Another surprise came. Percy replied back in Latin! Jason hadn't even learned to speak Greek. He felt as if he failed his job to become one with the Greeks.

"Percy what did you just say? And what is that on your arm? You realize your mom is going to have a heart attack after she sees that tattoo? I'm afraid to find out what else you did." Annabeth said frantically.

"Oh well yeah um I can speak Latin. Don't ask me how I just do. And this represents me being in the legion. To answer your other question, let's just not try to mention this to her, okay? Honestly I'm afraid to tell you about my quest." Percy replied thoughtfully. Everyone laughed. Even Jason let out a small snicker. What was wrong with him? He couldn't like Percy! The problem was that Percy was just too likeable.

"You're scared of your girlfriend? Man, and here I thought you were my idol." Leo laughed.

"Very funny but Annabeth is frightening actually. She's lucky I chose her and not Rachel..." Percy retorted.

"Well she was so sad all the time really the whole camp was did you say Rachel? Whoa dude nice too bad she had to stay back no wonder she was so upset…oh yeah I even had to take the responsibility of cabin inspections. I gave the Aphrodite Cabin a 2; they hate me now, well except Beauty Queen here!"

"Seriously? You must be really ADHD, Huh, I think I like you!"

That comment made Leo's day. His face was back to his old elfish grin he always had on. Thankfully, Terminus interrupted Leo's happiness.

"Jason Grace, my oh my it has been a while. You missed one heck of a fight that's for sure. But no need to worry Jackson here saved the day! On you go. Ah the _graecus_ drop your weapons into the tray. Julia!"

"She's only six and you expect me to give her my sword?" Katie Gardner from Demeter asked.

"Don't worry she can handle it." Both Percy and Jason said at the same time. They both turned red. Julia spoke up and said, "I'm gonna be Percy when I grow up. Hi Jason!"

That punched Jason in the gut. He felt neglected. He had no time to say anything because soon they arrived at the Senate House. It was as amazing as ever. Jason preferred it much more than the meetings at the Big House. All the campers were amazed and it made Jason proud.

"I'd rather be back at the Big House. I miss that ping pong table…so many memories." Percy said and he had a dazed look on his face. Drew, the old head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, sneered at the comment. She insisted to come, saying that she missed Percy dearly. Annabeth was furious for obvious reasons but in the end agreed.

"Oh yeah isn't that where Silena got all her information from? She owned that cute little charm too, was it not the one on your necklace right now Percy? I remember Luke gave it to her. You know the OTHER traitor." Drew drawled.

No sooner had the words left her mouth had Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Thalia all had their weapons drawn to her neck. Every other camper looked at Drew in disgust. Only Leo, Piper, and Jason didn't know the whole story, only rumors. No one wanted to discuss the people involved in the Titan War. They had just entered the meeting when the little episode happened, causing looks of shock. Percy then had the sense to withdraw his sword and take his seat next to Reyna. She put a consoling hand on his shoulder. Annabeth looked as if she had been shot but the look quickly faded.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN? THE GREEKS ARE ALREADY TURNING ON EACH OTHER! AND WE ALL HEARD ABOUT TWO TRAITORS, HOW MANY OTHERS WERE THERE-"Octavian yelled.

"SHUT UP. You have no right to say that. It's a personal matter and none of your damn **(A/N: excuse my language)**business what happened last summer," Percy punched Octavian as hard as he could, "that was payback for the earlier incident and Drew don't you dare bring Silena up, she died a hero and she actually had a heart unlike you. Piper reminds me of her, it's no wonder she's head now. And you know perfectly well that Luke was the real hero of the Great Prophecy and it wasn't his fault it was the arrogant, self righteous gods for crying out loud," thunder and lightning appeared in the sky, "you know it's true! So I would actually just stay quiet if I were you." Percy said with such a powerful voice that everyone including Jason stared up at him in awe.

The campers looked surprised actually. Jason was too because Percy just admitted to not being the actual hero. Jason felt terrible about being a jerk to him he had to apologize.

"Octavian you heard Percy now…um right we are here to talk about the Prophecy of Seven or the Great New Prophecy as the Greeks like to call it." Reyna hurriedly said probably afraid of Percy…it looked as if he was glowing.

"Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase are the seven greatest demigods of their time and they will go defeat Gaea once and for all." Hera or Juno appeared next to Percy. It was Juno because of the goatskin cloak. All the demigods kneeled before her except Percy, Jason, and Annabeth.

"Why aren't you three kneeling? You should learn some respect!"Juno hollered.

"I hate you as Hera and I'm sure Juno is no different." Annabeth stated defiantly. Juno looked at Annabeth for a second and was about to say something back when she decided it was better not to.

"I will spare you for that foolish comment because of the choice you will have to make later on but I will get my revenge girl. Now you two explain yourselves!" Juno said angrily.

"Well let's see you decide to switch Jason and I out of nowhere and erase our memories and send us on quest to do the gods bidding. We already had to save your sorry butts once but apparently that wasn't enough. And Annabeth has every right to hate you." Percy basically summed up all of Jason's feelings so he just nodded in approval.

Juno seemed to loathe Percy at the moment but instead of restraining herself she blasted Percy with a flick of her finger. It was dramatic and probably unecessary in Jason's mind.

"NOOOOOO!" Screams erupted from both sides causing Juno to realize what she had just done.

Just as the tears started to appear in everyone's eyes Percy said one of the stupidest things Jason had ever-_wait Percy? He's alive, but that doesn't make sense._ He had strange blood red light around him.

"What are you guys staring at all Juno did was point at me…hello?" he looked oblivious.

"How, how is this possible?" Juno had a truly terrified look on her face. Thunder shook the building and Juno disappeared in a bright white flash. The room was in an utter silence.

"She- Juno just blasted you to oblivion, Percy how are you still alive? You're glowing red…" annabeth's voice shook with fear.

"Huh, really? But that really doesn't make any sense-"Percy was stopped mid sentence because he doubled over in pain.

Just by looking at him Jason wanted to burst into tears. Horror showed on every face. Percy was soon screaming in agony. Soon his sea green eyes were replaced by a dark, evil red.

"Percy! Oh gods what's happening! Please stop I can't-I just can't-"Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she ran from the building as fast as she could back to the ship.

Piper was too horrified to speak and she soon too ran after Annabeth. The Greek campers were trying to get near Percy but couldn't. The Romans were also trying to help but it was no use. There was a strange type of shield surrounding Percy.

Reyna was weeping unable to control herself muttering things like 'please don't die Percy, I love you' that one line broke Jason's heart. He thought Reyna loved him. It was probably for the best he loved Piper after all.

Jason tried to help as well but he couldn't take it and closed his eyes trying to think. All of a sudden, the wailing stopped. Jason thought Percy was finally back to normal but where he was sitting was a large hole in the earth that was quickly closing, earth. It was Gaea and she had taken a Hero of Olympus.

**I think I'm in love with you guys! Review, review, review! I'm gonna get the next chapter up ASAP but tomorrow is Modern Family so you know we'll see, Percy's POV is up next so prepare yourselves!**


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

**Okay this my longest chapter yet and it's downright depressing but it** **adds suspense and explains a whole lot! Poor Percy...thanks for all the subscriptions guys, love ya and Lucky duck no way is Percy dying I love him way too much. I really should start doing my homework instead of this but whatever and of course:**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Heroes of Olympus Series it's all Rick Riordan...**

Percy

**Percy was in pain.**He was so happy then bam! The gods must really hate him. He was beyond ecstatic when all his close friends showed up, well except Grover and Rachel. Annabeth was the best part, eight months apart and they still had something. He was grateful Hera gave him that on memory unlike Jason who ended up with another girl! Piper was pretty though, so much like Silena. Percy hated Drew for bringing any of that up. He was going to have a serious conversation with Chiron when he got home- if he got home.

Percy was surrounded by dirt, mud, soil, and plant roots. He was inside the earth somehow. Gaea knew how to make a statement for sure. The pain Percy experienced was unlike anything he ever felt before. It was even worse than the dip in the River Styx, even more painful than holding up the sky, even more agonizing than Kronos' scythe. He could see everyone trying to help him but it was no use. His heart was broken after seeing Annabeth run away unable to handle his pain. Even Jason tried to help, which was surprising due to his bitterness towards Percy. Okay so he took his praetor's job but Percy was going to give it back.

And it wasn't Percy's fault everyone loved him. _Love, how I hate that word now!_ The last thing Percy remembered was Reyna telling him that she loved him. He knew Jason broke her heart and all that but really? Almost everyone knew he was madly in love- wait no not love devoted- to her. He hated to tell Reyna. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry Reyna but I don't love you._ Even if Percy wasn't the smartest guy when it came to girls he still knew that was just wrong.

As usual, Octavian was being as annoying as ever, he deserved that punch and if Percy ever sees him again he will do much worse. Then there was the gods. Percy didn't care if he insulted Hera, Juno, wait Hera, no it was Juno, _I think…_Oh whatever! She deserved it all the same. He also knew that the rest of the gods hated him for bringing Luke up. Great, now probably all the gods hated Percy.

He was still aching terribly and his eyes were struggling to stay open after all the tears that came pouring out. What was he supposed to do now? Just sit in a dark cave and wait for his death? Or was he already dead? No, the Underworld wasn't as bad as this.

_Why me? Didn't I already suffer enough during the Great Prophecy? Apollo himself told me in confidence that I wouldn't even live to see this one! Yeah right I get all the bad luck. I don't think I'll survive this one though; cheating death is a hard job. And Annabeth was dragged in as well. She was going to make me regret something. I had to make a sacrifice for a friend because of my stupid loyalty._

"So many troubles great hero." A sleepy voice said that and Percy immediately knew it was Gaea. That monster was going to pay for this dearly. As soon as he got out of there…

"There's no use in thinking, I can hear every word. I need to discuss something with you too Perseus."

_I am not under any circumstance talking to a bunch of dirt._

"You dare insult me? No wonder the gods hate you. Now it's true I don't like you much either especially after you defeated my son Kronos. The Titans weren't thinking big enough though. The roots, that means the original Mt. Olympus in Greece not today's' pathetic Empire State Building."

"Okay look lady it's nice to know you hate me too, and what your plans are even though I already knew, but I won't agree to anything you're going to ask me."

"Oh but I just wanted to give you a warning."

"Yeah almost killing me and taking me as prisoner isn't that big of a warning."

"Silence! You inherited your father's arrogance…and the pain you felt was only the beginning. You have no idea how I will use you. Percy Jackson you are the most powerful demigod beating even Jason Grace. You are Greek which the original is, so even if Jason is the son of the most powerful god, he will never beat you. Another reason why Hera's plan will never work, you filthy demigods are the supposed leaders. You can't both be leaders when one has more power."

"I won't be your pawn and in case you haven't noticed if I like someone they'll become my friend. I have amazing social kills unlike you. You might have an army but lady they are scared of you. You're earth."

"Enough jokes Jackson! I can assure you no one will be your friend after I'm done with you. I'm sure the gods haven't even told you the brilliant plan yet. How can they when Zeus refuses to need a mortal's help? He is a fool I agree with you on that. The gods deceive you. It would be much easier if you just cooperated with me now."

"Over my dead body- I didn't mean that literally."

"No matter but I would ask them if they knew my plans. I know they do but you obviously won't believe me. Now I'm sure you're concerned about your little friend Nico."

"Where is he Gaea? Give him back."

"No, no, no that won't due. He has some valuable information and he can't possibly repeat it so death is the only option. And trust me you will never find him, only- well no I can't tell you. But the thing you need isn't even possible so that's the truth."

"I won't let that happen, I swear-"

Percy was interrupted. The earth started shaking as if Gaea was taunting him. A beam of light and lightning surged through the ground and the next thing Percy knew he was airborne. He was traveling very fast and soon he reached the surface. The Argo II was in plain view. The sight made Percy's stomach lurch. Annabeth looked terrible and distraught, actually everyone looked terrible.

An eerie silence was all across Camp Jupiter like fog floated in a harbor. Dakota noticed Percy's appearance and shouted something he couldn't make out. All the demigods stared at Percy in awe and relief. Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, and a few other close friends rushed towards him but they were too slow. He was being lifted in the sky and a portal appeared.

Next thing Percy knew he was being sucked in. another blanket of depression covered Camp Jupiter as he was being teleported. He arrived in front of 12 gigantic gods who were seated in their chairs. They looked grim. Percy was very worried and mad. Every single time he visited Mt. Olympus the gods were deciding his fate or he was himself. In other words, it was bad news.

"Percy I'm so sorry my boy." Poseidon, Percy's father had a pleading look in his eyes searching for forgiveness.

Percy stood still and was trying to process what in Hades was going on. The other gods had grim expressions and staring at him like he was an abandoned puppy.

"We need to discuss a few things with you Jackson." Zeus, probably Percy's least favorite god, thundered.

"Can I just say a few things? Wait I don't think I need your permission for this. You swore upon the river Styx that the gods would claim their children by 13, am I not correct? Yet Leo Valdez and Piper McLean weren't found until after I disappeared and they seem well over 13. Second, what were you thinking when you closed down Olympus? The only time we need you guys and you decide to give us the silent treatment. Weren't we the ones who saved the world from mass destruction? We always seem to need to clean up YOUR mess. What kind of parents are you? So what, we're mortals and we saved everyone what's the big deal? By your stupid act of closing this place down just proves how much of a coward you really are. I absolutely hate the gods right now and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Oh and I'm beginning to like Gaea more than you guys and that's bad in case you haven't noticed. What is her plan I know you know it so don't act dumb!"

Hatred was easily shown on every god's face. They were red too from embarrassment. Percy didn't care if he had gone too far this time. He was sick and tired of this charade. It was time someone told the gods that they were wrong. They obviously learned nothing from the second Titan War. Percy pitied them. It was even more pathetic than Octavian's stuffed animal massacre collection.

"I should have killed you with that blast. I was horrified at what I'd done but now I'm starting to regret it, how dare you?" Hera asked in her most pompous manner.

"I thought you were the one who started the saving the world club in the first place!" Percy yelled back.

"No matter how you look at it Hera is your aunt and I'm pretty sure you don't use that kind of tone with your aunt Peeta Jefferson." **(A/N: allusion to hunger games! Team Peeta all the way)**Dionysus smirked.

"Oh shut up…" Percy replied.

"I know your mad Percy but taking it out on us won't help." Apollo said kindly.

"Then what is supposed to help?," Percy was stuttering and his voice was cracking, "I just had to get stuck in another stupid prophecy! You said so yourself we would finally get some peace. This is not peace. This is messed up. The gods are the sole reason for all of this! I hate my life. Did you know sometimes I just wish I never defeated Kronos? Or I wish I died during my first quest, or even when I battled the Minotaur? This life is driving me insane. I can't keep up the act, everyone thinks I'm a cool laid back guy with a sense of humor but I keep it all in. I. Just. Can't. Take. It. Any. More!"

The gods were in shock and Percy was glad. He meant every word he said. Then Percy laughed, no he guffawed. It was a maniac laugh escaping him and he truly felt insane. He broke down. He never thought that would happen. The pressure was taking a toll on him. A hand reached out and hugged him. It was Poseidon, finally acting like a real dad.

"She's going to use you. She has control already but when you reach the ancient lands it will be stronger and she'll have complete control over you. You'll know what you're doing but you can't stop it. It will probably take effect about three hours into your arrival in Rome. The pain will be unbearable. That's Gaea's plan. I'm sorry Percy I truly am." It wasn't Poseidon who said it but it was Aphrodite. She was leaving and Percy had to thank her not only for that but for the memory. He knew it wasn't Hera's doing.

"Thank you for- for the memory." Percy muttered. Aphrodite smiled and left the room leaving 12 Olympians in front of him.

"I want to wish you luck cousin, you have enough nerve and bravery I can't argue with that." Ares said it with a little menace but it was the nicest thing he ever said to Percy.

"You seem like a good kid make me proud." With that Demeter followed Ares on out.

"You always seem to have faith in others, and you have a heck of a lot perseverance." Hephaestus left.

"I-I've caused enough trouble and I know you don't like me-I'm sorry." Hera barely finished the sentence and Percy was left dumbstruck.

"I owe you, I think we all do, I might just agree with you Percy. We have a pretty messed up family and I'm sorry you had to take the burden." Artemis said her farewell and Apollo looked ashamed and couldn't even look Percy in the eye, so he left with his sister.

"You're still teaching us Percy. I owe you more than anyone. I'm glad you aren't choosing the same path as Luke, you've gone through a lot." Hermes seemed remorseful.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you Pa-Percy Jo-Jackson." Dionysus said.

"Annabeth has been through a lot and I'm glad you're with her. She needs you more than you know. Savor the time you have together. She has a hard task in front of her. Your loyalty will probably end the world and that's all we know. She will make things difficult for you, just don't let her die, she has a crucial task to do later on. Ask her about the Mark of Athena and hopefully with that small brain of yours you'll figure out why I'm telling you this. Goodbye Percy." Athena left Percy stunned. It was true, Annabeth was probably going to end the world. Really Percy's loyalty was but he loved his friends too much to see it as a curse.

"I-" Zeus didn't seem to be able to say anything so he hurriedly left leaving only me and my father.

"This is all my fault Percy and I regret every second of it. You are and always will be my favorite son. If I didn't break the oath this wouldn't have happened, or if I hadn't claimed you. I have faith in you. I need you to apologize to your mother for me. And-" He looked as if he couldn't go on and they held their embrace for a while and Percy sobbed. "Just step through the portal and go home. You can't repeat anything swear on the River Styx."

"I swear."

"Go."

Percy was just about to go when his father told him to wait.

"Percy I love you."

"I do too dad, I do too." With that Percy stepped through. What a life he thought. He was going to have to jump from about 100 feet. Instead Percy brought the Little Tiber to him to lower his body. His friends hoarded around him asking so many questions his head hurt.

"What the heck happened dude?" Leo asked in a weak voice Percy never heard him use before.

"Were you crying Prissy?" Clarisse asked attentively.

"Never scare us like that again." Thalia sobbed.

"Oh gods Percy do we even want to know what happened?" Hazel asked softly.

"We thought you were dead." Frank said quietly.

"I barely know you but that was too terrifying-" Piper started to cry.

"I told Chiron what happened. The rest of the camp was there too, they even got a shroud ready…" Katie stopped not able to take it anymore.

"Please tell me you're okay and that you didn't hear what I said earlier." Reyna asked.

"I'm sorry about acting like a jerk! I'm not used to not being the one in charge with all the power…I was stupid and I'm sorry Percy, can we try to be friends?" Jason apologized his voice frantic and high.

"That wasn't like anything we've seen before, you looked even worse than when that scorpion stung you." Connor Stoll added trying to lighten up the mood. Percy cracked a smile. Finally the one girl he was hoping to see came into view.

"Percy I thought you left me again! I couldn't see you in pain…oh I love you!" Annabeth was so torn she couldn't go on. She just cried loudly into Percy's shoulder, he hugged her fiercely and kissed her worrying it would be the last time. He had to savor his time with her. Then Travis said the thing Percy was dreading would come up sooner or later.

"Why aren't you invincible anymore Perce? You took a dip in the River Styx and got you Achilles' mark right? That's how you fought all those Titans last summer." All the Romans stared at me in disbelief.

"Really Percy you need to fill us in on your past life." Reyna said in a light voice. Percy was sure it was so he wouldn't remember what she told him.

"First answer our questions Percy Jackson." Octavian said deciding now to show up. Percy glared at him and he backed away. He wasn't the only one, everyone including Annabeth scooted away from him too. Percy noticed his vision went red. _Thanks Gaea that's exactly what I needed._

"Okay um well," his voice was powerful but weak, "I can't tell you guys anything I'm sorry. I swore on the River Styx I wouldn't the gods made me, yeah I talked to them and Gaea but that's all I can say. I was crying and that's the truth. I reached my breaking point. None of you would want to know what happened, I wouldn't want to know either. It thought I was dead too but then I noticed all the dirt and knew I wasn't thankfully. Reyna, I did hear what you said earlier but I want to talk to you in private about that if it's okay with you," Reyna nodded vigorously and Annabeth seemed mad, probably nothing, "as for my past life, that might take a while but I'll try to fill you in. Jason I forgive you and understand, I was hoping we could have discussed it in the Senate Meeting which I'm hoping was rescheduled ASAP like right after I finish talking. Connor I'm not sure if I looked that bad, I mean that scorpion turned me green and I'm pretty sure I had a disgusting welt on my hand!," He high fived Connor and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Of course leave it to Seaweed Brain over here to make an absolutely terrifying situation into a joke!"

"As I was saying-Thalia-Octavian you better not even dare talk unless asked because after the meetings I just came back from, I am pretty tired of all this. And of course Annabeth I'll never leave you and I love you too." Percy hoped he could pass the other question but it was too good to be true.

"What about the pain Percy? It terrified me, I haven't seen you that hurt in over a year. And thanks Travis for noticing, I completely skipped that detail." Percy shot a look at Annabeth and Travis before continuing.

"The Achilles Mark was a Greek blessing so when I crossed the Little Tiber it got washed away."

"Oh gods I'm scared to think what other stupid things you did while I was gone." Thalia shouted.

"Oh let's see Frank we saved this guy's butt how many times?" Hazel questioned.

"Too many times I can't even count." Frank grinned along with Hazel.

"Why did you have to swear on it? Should we be worried? Oh wait that's a stupid question of course we should! Gaea talked to you and all 12 gods. Every time you see them they're deciding whether to kill you or not!" Annabeth said. Many Romans were too stunned to speak even Reyna. Jason, Leo, and Piper were surprised too.

"Guess people didn't tell you guys everything huh?" Percy asked.

"No, but Perce, can I call you that? Or wait how about Seaweed Brain, a lot of people apparently like that name. Anyways you have to tell us or at least me everything! As I mentioned before you're my idol and you've been to Mt. Olympus and all 12 gods have talked to you?" Leo exclaimed. Percy laughed a Hephaestus kid with a sense of humor was rare, the last one was Beckendorf…Percy's face must have turned sad because Annabeth asked what was wrong.

"Leo reminds me of Beckendorf that's all. And I think all of them hated me except my dad, well after our Dr. Phil session I think they feel sorrier for me-" Percy knew he said too much because lightning almost hit him.

"Said too much sorry and Annabeth right now all I want to do is go back home see my mom, see my old friends including Chiron and head off to Rome as soon as possible."

"Rome?" all the demigods asked in unison all except Hazel and Frank.

"Yes Rome, there are a LOT of things to discuss come on."

No one else argued. Percy was grinning. He was going to make this last as long as he could. He knew he probably wasn't going to make it out alive in the end. He was going to be mind controlled by Gaea, betraying his friends, he was going to end the world because of his fatal flaw loyalty, and he was going to be a sacrifice.

_Yeah nothing to worry about Annabeth._

**Review! Anyone can do it come on that's the and Love you guys hope to update soon and i hate waiting for updates so hold on tight...**


	4. Chapter 4: Piper

**This is Piper's POV and things are cleared up in the Senate Meeting. Greekfreak101: I am in the 7****th**** grade and am 13, thanks to all my subscribers and hope you enjoy, criticism allowed 100%**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN THIS FREAKING SERIES ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

Piper

** Piper was in a pickle.** The moment she laid eyes on Percy, she was in love. And yeah it was bad. Piper was in love with Jason and they had finally kissed while working on the Argo II. They were a couple after all of Piper's pleading to her mom. Her mom even approved of Jason! But Percy was so handsome. He was a perfect tan, had a VERY visible 8-pack, the most beautiful sea-green eyes, a gleaming white smile, messy jet-black hair, and a strong aura of power unlike Jason's in every way.

It was messed up to the max. At least piper wasn't the only one with cheating-on-boyfriends-kind-of problems. The girl Hazel seemed to glance at Leo but then hurriedly go back to whatever she was doing. She was with the Frank guy. Leo seemed to know her too. It was like a ghost in their pasts. Piper shouldn't have even been thinking about that, curse Aphrodite for being her mother.

So anyways, when Percy kissed Annabeth in their little reunion, Piper couldn't help but being a little jealous. The girl Reyna also looked like she was in pain at the reunion. She and Jason apparently had a "thing" except Jason never remembered she like Percy did Annabeth so he obviously didn't love her…plus he seemed more protective of me especially after my few giggling and blushing fits whenever I talked to Percy. Annabeth only noticed Reyna's affection thank the gods. Annabeth was like her best friend and that would be backstabbing her if Piper fell in love with Percy. Even Thalia, the hunter who swore off boys forever, hugged Percy.

They were good friends that was easy to tell. The camp definitely loved him more than Piper thought. They were kind of depressed up until the moment Jason announced that him and Percy switched places, but now they were all so different especially Annabeth. Piper had never seen that girl smile for so long.

Of course there just had to be a catch. No way was that reunion going to go as smooth as that. Gaea and the gods saw to that. The agony Percy was in was too unbearable for Piper. She had such a soft heart. She went to go comfort Annabeth as she sobbed into Piper's shoulder. She tried to charmspeak her, but Piper's voice was shaking too much to take effect. They soon found out that Percy had been taken by Gaea.

The entire camp, both Romans and Greeks, fell into a trance. They all thought Percy was dead and almost everyone including Clarisse started to cry. Clarisse didn't seem to hate Percy as much as everyone else other than her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez.

The moment Percy was trapped in the bolt of lightning and in the sky, a boy named Dakota yelled, "It's Percy! He's not dead!" all of Percy's close friends and Leo, Jason, and Piper tried to get him, but their efforts were useless he was transported to gods knows where through a portal. With that happy note everyone fell back to the gloomy mood that had taken over Camp Jupiter. It felt like years until Percy was thrown out of the portal. He used his amazing sea powers to land safely. Millions of questions were asked but with a worried, soft voice. Leo didn't even look excited. Percy told everyone that he swore on the River Styx he wouldn't say anything.

The only information they received was that he paid a visit with Gaea and all twelve Olympian gods. Sure Piper had heard rumors but that's all they were, rumors. Even with his short explanation he managed to shock everyone. He even lost his invincibility! Reyna seemed thrilled to have a private conversation with Percy making Annabeth mad. Jason finally apologized for his rude behavior. Piper was wondering why Jason had to be so uptight.

The Senate Meeting was taking place immediately. They had a lot to discuss. Reyna and Percy took their praetor seats while the Greeks sat on one side while the Romans sat on the other. The meeting turned bad in a matter of seconds. The brat who tried to kill Percy earlier, Octavian, decided to interrupt the chatter by accusing the Greeks of the most ridiculous reasons Piper ever heard.

"THEY'RE HERE TO CONSPIRE AGAINST US! I HAVE SEEN IT IN THE ENTRAILS-" He yelled.

"Yeah you mean stuffing, you kill stuffed animals for a living…" Percy muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. The entire room started to snicker.

"OUR SO CALLED HERO WON'T EVEN TELL US WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN HIM AND THE GODS. HIS PAST IS FISHY TOO-" Octavian said trying to ignore the smirks.

"If I tell you guys then I have to face something worse than death, and then one of the seven will be gone. You really want that don't you?" Percy countered.

"HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU, YOU WERE BASICALLY A DIVERSION-" Octavian couldn't finish because Clarisse couldn't take anymore of his accusations. She threw her electric spear at him with deadly accuracy.

"SEE! THE GRACEUS HAS ATTACKED!" He sputtered clearly befuddled.

"Look I owe Prissy here for saving my life so don't even try to diss him, that's my job scarecrow." Clarisse yelled.

"Hey don't talk to the augur like that you Greek!" a roman soldier yelped. Soon everyone was fighting. Piper tried to charmspeak anyone who had caught her attention. It was no use, even Reyna and Jason tried to calm them down. Suddenly, a booming voice silenced everyone.

"STOP! YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC. FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS, YOU REMIND ME OF THE GODS. CALL ME BACK WHEN YOU'RE READY TO GET SERIOUS." Percy shouted with such anger and discipline it was scary. Camp Half-Blood was surprised at his change.

He apparently was much more laid back, that was what Piper heard. He stormed off leaving a stream of water behind him. No one was arguing now they were too ashamed. Octavian was booted out so he couldn't cause anymore interruptions. Piper knew someone had to get Percy.

"I'll go get him. It's better if I do because well first of all I can charmspeak him if needed, second I can risk getting yelled at I don't think anyone else would like that, and third I'll sacrifice myself in case he gets a little too angry." With that everyone agreed although Jason grudgingly. Piper set off to find the son of the sea god.

He wasn't that hard to find. As Piper predicted he was just sitting in the Little Tiber completely dry. He looked so good…_no! I can't betray Annabeth like that, stop it Piper you love Jason not Percy…_He was lashing his anger out on a flower nearby. Percy finally noticed her, and he stopped.

"Hey you're Piper right?"

"Um yeah that's me."

"I've wanted to ask you something."

"Really…" _calm down Pipes_

"Is your dad the Tristan McLean? You know the big movie star?"

_What was I expecting? _"Oh yeah he is my dad."

"You don't like talking about it do you?"

"No not really I actually try to avoid it."

"You know Piper you're kind of like me but in mortal-er form. I wish I could ignore that my dad is a god."

"You're a child of the Big Three, you're powerful, and a good friend or so I've heard."

"Huh if only I could enjoy it and I miss my friends back home so much but Camp Jupiter is like another home, if I make it back from this quest alive I'll have two choices. I'm half roman half Greek now the way I look at it and Gaea sees it too…oh crap, forget I said that."

"Yeah well I personally can't wait until you're back. And don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, and why is that?"

"The camp is like the Underworld but way worse. Grover told me about it."

"Ha! And I miss G-Man too he's my best friend…"

"It's amazing how so many people like you, even Clarisse."

"Yeah well she owes me or she would be stuck with Polyphemus right now."

"Oh wow I really can't wait to hear all your amazing adventures. No one would even talk about them they were too depressed. Leo looks up to you a lot even though he barely knows about you."

"Don't worry you'll hear all of them, we have tons of time you are one of the seven after all."

"Great thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, and I think you can handle it."

"Yeah I'm not like most of my siblings, especially Drew, gods I hate her."

"Ditto, and the only other Aphrodite kid that had a heart like yours was Silena…"

"Could you tell me about her? No one said much about the second Titan War either."

"You have the right to know. Silena fell in love with a Hephaestus kid named Charles Beckendorf, after months of teasing. It was last summer when Beckendorf and I had a mission to go on. We had to stop the Princess Andromeda, the cruise liner of the bad guys, and we were going to blow it up. Of course something had to go wrong and I made it off because I'm Poseidon's kid and diving into the ocean from a far distance isn't anything for me but he sacrificed himself. Silena was heartbroken hearing the news. She cried even harder once I mentioned that the spy that we had known about since the quest for the Golden Fleece, was responsible for his death. Clarisse swore to kill whoever it was. I even told them about the scythe charm. During the war a drakon intervened. The Ares cabin was a no show because Clarisse was too stubborn. Only a child of Ares can kill a drakon you see so Silena pretended to be Clarisse and convinced all the other Ares children to fight, so she charged and was struck by the monster's poison. Clarisse and Chris arrived just as she was dying. She confessed that she was the spy. L-Luke he was always nice to her and convinced Silena to help him, he promised nothing would happen to Charlie. She left me a note saying how sorry she was and the charm which I strung onto my necklace as a reminder. No one talked about her being a spy because in the end she was a true hero."

"Wow..I don't think I'm like her at all."

"Yeah well I think so and people tend to be influenced by me."

"Sure or they're just scared."

"Ha ha very funny."

"What was Luke's story? I know him, Annabeth, and Thalia used to be good friends but he died, that's all that Annabeth told Jason. I even saw a picture of you and him taped in your cabin."

Silence followed Piper's question. She figured it was a touchy subject. Obviously a worse topic than Silena. She nodded her head signaling it was okay not to explain. He looked up at her grateful, tears swam in his eyes.

"Annabeth really loves you, you mean the world to her. She would even sacrifice herself for you."

Tears started to fall fast. Piper was speechless she didn't imagine she would ever see Percy Jackson cry. Yes she did see him AFTER crying but not while. He looked so fragile. Piper put a hand on his shoulder not knowing how he would react. He tensed but relaxed just as quickly.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome."

"Wait what, is that about Annabeth?"

Percy nodded slowly. The gods had to have told him something about a sacrifice Annabeth would make. Piper understood. Her heart started to pump faster at the realization. She helped Percy up and held his arm the entire walk to the Senate House. They entered the doors. It was bizarrely quiet. Everyone looked up at the duo. Annabeth looked thankful and Reyna looked outraged.

Piper quickly took her seat next to Jason. He seemed jealous. Piper knew how much he cared for her at that moment. She gave him a peck on the lips an turned her attention back to the front. She stole a quick glance at Jason. He was much better and blushing. Reyna stared at me with daggers. Piper knew she deserved it. She took Jason and in a way Percy too.

"Jason why don't you tell us your story first?"

"Sure why not?" Jason told the whole story. After he finished all the Romans looked impressed. Percy was unfazed.

"Bet your adventures didn't beat that Kelp Head." Thalia interjected a smug look upon her face.

"You're kidding right? Since when did your quests ever beat mine…Pinecone Face?" Percy said with a wide grin. Thalia scowled at the mention of the nickname.

Percy recounted his story. He was right it was much more exciting than Jason, Leo, and Piper's. Once he got to the gambling on his life part Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SEAWEED BRAIN! WHO ELSE WOULD GAMBLE THEIR LIFE WITH GAEA? WHAT OTHER STUPID THINGS DID YOU DO?!"

Apparently a lot of stupid things happened. He fell off glacier with a lost ghost army of a Roman legion. Frank said it looked as if they were meeting for lunch and Percy fell twice that far off St. Louis Arch. The guy could make his own hurricane, defeated Ares when he was twelve, freed Death, killed the bane of his father Polybotes, killed Alcyoneus, and raised as praetor shortly after. Piper thought the Greeks would be used to this but even they were in disbelief.

"Wow Percy that's busy even for you, and who knew you were smart enough not to get killed? Wait Hazel and Frank helped take that back." Thalia commented.

"Terminus, that statue with no arms that scares the daylights out of me, helped defeat Polybotes?" Butch asked.

"Yup and thanks, see I'm not a Seaweed Brain all the time." Percy replied.

"Well that was enlightening, but now we discuss the quest to Rome." Reyna said.

"Okay so we know me, Jason, Annabeth, frank, Hazel, Leo, and Piper are the seven heroes of the Second Great Prophecy. Nico Di Angelo is a Greek demigod of Hades and somehow found out about his place probably after all the time he spends in the Underworld. I, Thalia, Annabeth, and my friend Grover saved him and his sister Bianca three years ago. His sister died on a quest and he was left. He went to try and find the Doors of Death and he was captured by Gaea. He knows something she doesn't so after she gets the information she plans to kill him. I won't let that happen because of me Bianca died-" Percy was interrupted by both Thalia and Annabeth.

"It wasn't your fault!" they said simultaneously.

"Whatever you say…well I am going to save him no matter what plus he has info that's probably pretty important to us so that's our mission to save Nico and close the Doors. My personal mission will be to strangle the kid for pretending not to know me."

"I can't believe him! He could have told us too!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well I only got here a week ago…"Percy murmured.

"What were you doing for eight months?" Katie asked.

"Uh, sleeping in the Wolf House then last month I started to train and last week I came here."

"WHAT?!" Now it was Piper's turn to be angry along with almost the rest of the Greeks. They had been to the Wolf House to rescue Hera. They could have saved him earlier. They explained this to Percy again and he looked mad.

"Ridiculous I know." Jason sympathized.

"No not that, I can't believe I slept through that whole thing!" Percy said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"So should we leave now? You know to Rome?" Leo asked.

"Whoa we go to New York first all the way to Camp Half-Blood and my mom because she'll kill me for leaving a very vague message. Plus I want the yelling to be over with especially after she sees the tattoo. Paul better not start the dad act now or I'm doomed." Percy complained.

The meeting was adjourned and the Greeks went back to sleep on the warship. Percy went to go have his "talk" with Reyna much to Annabeth's dislike. Piper had to drag her away before things got ugly. Jason, no longer praetor, went to join them on the ship. Apparently Percy didn't even sleep in the house and wanted to give Jason the job back but that would cause Octavian to bring another reason why the Greeks were conspiring against them so he kept the job.

Annabeth got ever madder once she learned that the two praetor houses were right next to each other. It took all the counselors including Jason to restrain Annabeth from running Reyna through with her knife. Piper thought about their first day. It was definitely interesting.

She couldn't wait to think about tomorrow…

**Review Review Review! Hope y'all like this chapter. I'll try to update soon but busy week next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: Leo

**Appreciated all the subscribers and/or story alerts! I am going to warn you ahead of time, people will die but no one super duper important, got it? Okay and review people, it encourages me and I kind of wrote the third chapter in like 2 hours so that's my reason Chrysolithus. And don't worry Percy is his good old self throughout the rest of the story. This is all Leo, great huh? Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** So let me state the obvious, I don't own anything, I'm just a fan who is mad at Riordan for taking a year to write the book so the next best thing is this, got it? All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

Leo

** Leo was the happiest person on earth. **Percy Jackson, Leo's hero, liked him. They had the same sense of humor, what more could you ask for? So when Percy was abducted by a bunch of gods Leo freaked as well as everyone else. It was almost like his mom all over again but without the guilt. Once Percy got back the meeting finally took place. Things went wrong but Beauty Queen fixed everything up in a jiffy.

Jason was so mad it was hilarious. His face flushed red the moment Piper volunteered. The meeting proceeded and once again Leo was dumbstruck, a loss at words. Even the rest of Camp Half-Blood was surprised at Percy's achievements. He couldn't wait to hear about all his other adventures. Besides the fact of Percy, Leo had girl troubles. _Wait what, me and girl troubles don't go together. This is so not my area. Well okay I did flirt with a few Romans including Reyna but that's just me!_

Leo had to admit there were some cute girls at the camp but at Camp Jupiter there was a variety. Okay so his attempts went terrible but at least he tried. When Leo got a good look at Reyna, Leo was in love yet again. She was beautiful, also very intimidating, that just made Leo love her more. Piper commented how she was way out of his league but Leo ignored her.

Leo wasn't the only one checking someone out. The girl named Hazel, one of the seven that would be going to Rome with them, stared at Leo every few seconds ever since he got off the ship. She was pretty Leo had to agree, with dark curls around her shoulders, shining gold eyes, and warm cocoa skin, but she obviously was with the Frank dude. He had an Ares build but a baby face. He was one of the seven too. And he always glared at Leo. Jealousy is just what they needed on the Argo II.

Leo was sleeping peacefully until an ice cold wave hit him, waking Leo up with a start. Apparently Leo wasn't the only one disturbed from his sleep. Frank and Jason were shivering, completely drenched. Leo warmed up easily by setting himself on fire. Frank was so scared he jumped away. Jason was giving a death glare to someone in the doorway. Percy was standing there with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Leo laughed quietly receiving Jason's glare.

"Come on guys we have to eat breakfast then leave. The only Romans who are coming will be Frank and Hazel. The girls are already dressed." With that Percy left.

"Wow he seems happy today. Even more than when he saw Annabeth." Frank retorted.

"Well it's probably because we're going back to Camp Half-Blood, everyone loves him there." Jason said.

"No kidding, they praise him like he's a god!" Leo added.

"Like you?" Jason asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah-wait hey!" Leo yelled.

Jason and Frank laughed as they all got dressed. Soon they were on their way to the breakfast place. **(A/N: Can't remember the name ) **by the time they sat down with all their friends, people were already leaving. Jason caught up with some old friends. Once in a while they would say something to Percy sharing an inside joke. Jason looked like he was forcing a smile when that happened but Leo knew better. _I wonder what my and Percy's first inside joke will be about…._Reyna decided to sit by herself at the praetor's table and looked at Percy with a longing.

"Hey Percy what did you and Reyna talk about last night? She looks like she wants to kill you dude…" Leo asked. Percy looked scared to answer biting his lip but when he saw Annabeth's glare he faltered and told them. He shot Leo a look clearly saying he would get Leo later.

"Just discussed the events that took place upon the day an abomination tore through my defenses to annihilate my body taking drastic measures and certain choice vocabulary befuddling my small mind into a world of foreign initiations…." Percy replied in such a complicated way, no one, not even Annabeth, could understand. _Whoa he can confuse Annabeth?_ Thalia seemed to read Leo's mind and she explained.

"Percy is so stupid that only he can confuse a child of Athena probably Athena herself. Hence the name Seaweed Brain."

"Hey! You know I can still hear Pinecone Face."

"Pinecone Face?" Jason couldn't contain his laughter. Soon the entire table was laughing and Thalia started to crackle with small bursts of lightning surrounding her. Jason was alarmed but everyone else was still laughing.

"Why don't we save the duel until we play capture the flag back home?" Percy retorted.

"Oh you're on!" she exclaimed.

"What if you're on the same team?" Piper asked.

"Your point is?" Percy countered.

"Well-uh-um..it's just that…" Piper was confused.

"That's never stopped them; it takes a whole damn week to clean up the forest after those two have a fight." Connor Stoll explained.

"Well I think now is the time to leave, don't you guys think?" Percy asked.

"YES!" All the Greeks yelled at once, capturing the Roman's attentions.

"Not that we don't like you guys or anything but no one here has a sense of humor and it's killing us." Clovis said. The guy was awake for like the first time and he saved their butts from an awkward silence.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Jason told his farewells while Percy was mobbed by the camp just like when the Greeks saw Percy. He was definitely loved. After what felt like forever, everyone was on board. They lifted in the air and set sail for Camp Half-Blood.

"Okay Percy you're captain since we're sailing by sea this time. I'll be co-captain." Leo said haughtily.

"Are you sure? I mean this is your ship, by the way it looks awesome." Percy replied.

"Thanks and yeah, dude this is you territory." Leo snorted. Percy shrugged and Leo took that as an agreement. With his super awesome sea powers, Percy set up the sail in less than five seconds. He and Annabeth were making out on the couch much to everyone's disgust. Piper was the only one who looked happy for them. When they broke apart, Annabeth and Percy went to his room.

"Hey there are kids here! Be careful about what you do, someone might walk in on you guys!" Leo yelled. Almost everyone laughed.

Next thing Leo knew he was on the floor. Percy blasted him with a water ball. That just made the laughter grow. Embarrassed, Leo went on deck to rest for a while. Leo was surprised to find someone else there. The Greeks were laughing their heads off in the common room along with Frank who disappointed Clarisse greatly. She found out that he loved archery. Leo learned that the Apollo Cabin and the Ares Cabin weren't the best of friends. _Wait, the person isn't Greek and not Frank .It was Hazel, Frank's boyfriend. Hey he could still flirt with her right? _

"Hey, Hazel right?"

"Oh-um yeah, hey Sammy- I mean Leo." Her voice was stuttering. _Sammy, that's my great-grandfather, how does she know him? He died in the 60's according to my mom. I saw pictures of him, most were with a girl that looked a lot like Hazel…no way that would make her soooo old._

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why have you been staring at me like you've seen a ghost? Did you know Sammy Valdez? Cuz that would make you really old and I thought you were thirteen. What kind of face cream have you been using?"

"You deserve to know the truth and I technically am thirteen, excuse you."

"No need to get defensive."

"I have a curse. My mom was greedy and asked for all the riches in the world because Pluto fancied her. I paid for it. My mother was controlled by Gaea and I help raise Alcyoneus from the dead but delayed the process before it was too late. I died trying. Later my brother Nico found me. His other, real sister Bianca died and decided to be reborn so I was the next best thing. The Doors were open and I came back to life. My father gave me a free pass I guess because I'm still here. Sammy was my boyfriend and you look so much like him. That's the truth." Hazel was trembling at the end. Leo was astonished and carefully put a hand on her shoulder she let go of a few tears and apologized.

"It's okay. I understand now and I'm relieved it wasn't because you thought I was a freak. I can understand why my great-granddad fell for you, you're really pretty Amiga. "Leo said which much confidence that is until Frank hurtled him to the ground.

"Don't you dare to try and hit on my girlfriend ever again you got that Valdez?"

"Yes sir not let me up I can't breathe."

"Frank! Get off of him he was only helping me, I even told him the truth." Hazel yelled. Frank blushed and gave Leo a death glare. _Great that's like the fifth one today alone._

"That's more like it! Finally you proved yourself brother." Clarisse said in approval.

"My family tree just gets better and better." Frank muttered. They all went back to the commons. Hazel looked grateful at Leo as if to say thank you for not freaking out. Leo was in love yet again. This time with a girl that was already taken. There was one more hour to go until they landed. Just then, Annabeth and Percy appeared their clothes a little ruffled.

"Okay before anyone says anything-"Percy shot Leo and Thalia a look, "we were just making out that's all." Percy announced.

"You're not convincing anyone especially me you know that right?" Thalia snickered.

"Yeah whatever, hey how much longer until landing co-captain Valdez?"

"58 minutes boss."

"Oh gods don't call me boss."

"Why not?"

"Because my horse already has taken that name and won't stop even after I give him sugar cubes…"

"You talk to your horse?"

"Poseidon created the horse; I can talk to them telepathically."

"Oh that's…cool I guess." Leo was trying not to smile but it was hard.

"Watch that smile or I'll have to cream you again."

"I would listen to him Leo; even without the Curse of Achilles he's still powerful." Annabeth added.

"Bet you can't beat Jason in a fight, he has sick lightning powers! It's all boom, boom, zap, zing!" Jason was trying to tell Leo to shut up. Leo didn't know what he was worried about so he kept bragging. Piper got the message and told Leo to stop.

"Hey Pipes using charmspeak on me is un-cool."

"Yeah but when you're stupid I have no choice but to use it."

"Sure you're going to pay for that! Fire power!" Leo burst into flames. Hazel backed away in fright.

"What's wrong?"

"Fire is bad."

"What that's ridiculous."

"Can you even control it punk?" Frank asked in anger.

"You're getting better minute by minute!" Clarisse screamed.

"Calm down I know you're happy but you're scaring the kid." Chris, her boyfriend said.

"No need to get angry, and yes, most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Frank asked this time a little scared. _Good you deserve to be afraid of the almighty Leo Valdez!_

"Frank's life depends on a stub of a wood. It's his lifeline and he plays an important part in this quest. He used most of what used to be a stick to free Thanatos." Percy said. Frank glared at him but faltered under Percy's intense actually everyone did.

"We can't keep secrets. This is crunch time and if the seven can't get along then no one can." Percy said with finality. Jason nodded in agreement.

The ship almost reached the beach right along Camp Half-Blood's borders. Percy navigated the thing without any knowledge. His face lit up with glee and before anyone could stop him he jumped off into the water below. Leo was sure he would be a goner but realized he was a son of Poseidon. By the time everyone else reached him, he was rolling in the sand having a blast. Leo thought he was pure crazy.

"Home, I love you so much!" Percy buried his face in the sand. A conch horn blew in the distance while Chiron trotted up to them with Rachel Elizabeth Dare on his back. She jumped off and tackled Percy in a hug.

"I missed you Perce! Everyone went crazy when you weren't in your cabin." Rachel said.

"Missed you too Oracle. Hey Chiron!" Percy practically screamed.

"Greetings I take it you two must be the Romans? Hello Percy good to see you made it back safe-what's that on your arm?" He asked.

"Oh I'm kind of part of the twelfth legion now, I'm a praetor at Camp Jupiter. And the Romans are Frank Zhang son of Mars and Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto."

He gave Percy a worse glare than Annabeth could ever give. Percy walked back in surprise, with a look of hurt clearly on his face. _Harsh much horse man?_ He heard that Chiron loved Percy more than the guy knew. Even as much as Annabeth.

"Chiron what's your problem?" Annabeth asked appalled.

"My problem? My problem is that-"he didn't get to finish. The rest of the campers rushed forward and lifted Percy into the air.

The entire place got brighter and no sad faces were visible. The place was one big blown out party courtesy of the Hermes Cabin; they knew how to party. Frank and Hazel were easily getting along after introductions and stories were told. Shocked faces were seen, it was no surprise and they were to stay there for five days. The next morning Percy and the other six were going to go meet Sally Jackson, Percy's mom and then go around New York to try and become friends a get to know each other a little better.

Leo was excited since he would finally hear Percy's adventures. Grover and Percy were catching up so he decided not to bother them. The scene was picturesque. Leo didn't want it to end. He knew that something was going to go wrong one way or another. When did they ever get a break? Percy seemed to have the worst bad luck according to Will Solace. Hopefully Leo wasn't going to have the same destiny.

A demigod can only hope right?

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and it took me the longest because Leo has so many things he can think about. Next up is Jason because it's important that he's next, I know Percy is gonna have a "talk" with Chiron but it will be mentioned next. After him it's either Hazel or Frank because they're in the Seven and so they get their own chapters. Remember REVIEW like crazy cuz it motivates me to write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jason

**Okay Piper will devote herself to Jason because she realizes it is wrong to love Percy and because of what Jason does in this chapter. No more love triangles for percabeth. I'm not sure if its Hazel+Leo or Hazel+Frank, y'all have to help me with this decision so please tell me what you want. I'm leaning towards Leo but then I have no idea what will happen with Frank (awkward much?) Percy becomes his self in this chapter even though Jason's thinking. Let me know what you think and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this and never will, period.**

Jason

** Jason was tired. **The party was amazing. The Greeks sure knew how to party. Percy was having a blast cracking jokes with everyone. Jason apologized to Percy for being a jerk but he couldn't but still be a little jealous. Camp Jupiter seemed to love him as much as the Greeks. Octavian cornered Jason just as they were about to leave, the words still played in his head. _"Praetor Percy is a much greater hero than you'll ever be. He saved the camp more than you in less than a week than you did in twelve years. You are nothing compared to him. That's why Gaea plans to use him instead of you."_

The twerp couldn't go on because Jason punched him in the jaw. He tried not to think of it but it still came back when Percy was sharing inside jokes with Dakota, Bobby, and the rest of the legion. Also, after Percy and Reyna's "talk", she seemed to want to kill the guy or kiss him. Jason loved Piper after all because it didn't faze him as much as he thought it would. He had a long day and was on his way to his cabin when he heard shouting from Cabin 3; it was Poseidon's.

Jason didn't want to eavesdrop but Percy was very angry and he thought he heard Chiron. Jason knew this had to be their argument that was about to erupt on the beach so he had no choice but to listen.

"What's wrong is that you betrayed us! Jason was accepted but he isn't on Greek terms. He can't fight like us much less speak our language. You on the other hand knew Latin as if it is your second language! It clicked in your head while it shouldn't have, then you learned the Roman's fighting skills. And lastly, the greatest insult of them all, you were branded with an SPQR tattoo symbolizing your honor to the twelfth legion of Rome. You were put into a cohort and made praetor, a much respected position Percy!" Chiron yelled with such seriousness and anger that Jason was surprised.

Since when did he ever yell like that? He waited to hear Percy's answer eager for more.

"What is wrong with that? I thought the whole point of Hera's exchange was to gain respect of the other camp. And if you haven't noticed, the Roman's are much harder to please than anyone I've ever met! I'm Greek I know that. If I make it out alive then Jason will go back to Camp Jupiter and me back here." Percy screamed.

"I'm not so sure and neither are you. I can hear it in your voice; you are torn between the two camps. You still have to go to regular school and during the summer you can only choose one so I recommend that happens fast. You're loyalties are torn, and remember your fatal flaw is loyalty and it will come back to bite you hard" Chiron warned.

"I don't need you reminding me! I know what my stupid fatal flaw is. And I know it will bite me in the butt, I don't need you and the gods telling me this every freaking time I see you! I looked up to you more than anyone else in my life. You've trained Achilles for gods' sake and helped me throughout all this." Percy shouted. His face was red and so were his eyes. He started to glow as he did in New Rome. The ground shook creating a mini earthquake/hurricane around Percy.

Jason was in awe once again. Percy calmed down and lifted his hand as if it was nothing to fill the cracks of the earthquake with new earth. Chiron was scared. Like super scared of Percy. The guy finally realized what he did after ten minutes of stony silence. His eyes were wide in fear. He ran out as fast as lightning passing all his friends including Annabeth, he even surrounded himself in a small hurricane again to make sure no one followed. He went into the woods disappearing.

"Chiron, what did you and Percy fight about? We could all hear you from the dining pavilion. No one could make out the words but both of you were obviously angry." Annabeth asked worried. Everyone else wore the same expression.

"Nothing you need to know of. Just let Perseus calm down for a while." Chiron replied nonchalantly.

"First, since when did you start calling him Perseus? Second, that was one heated discussion you two had. And third, we're about to play capture the flag, are you sure it's safe to even play in the woods while he's "calming down"?" Thalia wondered directing her question towards Chiron.

"I said it is none of your business, sorry Annabeth but this is something you must not know. Now what are the two teams?" Chiron said. Piper saw this as an opportunity to avoid another quarrel.

"It's Athena, The Hunters of Artemis, Aphrodite, Iris, Poseidon, Hermes, Hades or Pluto in this case, Apollo, and Demeter on the blue team while Ares/Mars, Zeus, Hypnos, Hecate, Nike, Dionysus, Hebe, Tyche, Nemesis, and Hephaestus on the red team." Piper explained.

"Good, now go get ready, oh never mind you are already ready, well then let the games begin!" Chiron refereed. Jason had to explain to Hazel and Frank how capture the flag was just like war games and they quickly caught on. Jason was hoping he'd be able to spar with Percy but he decided maybe tomorrow night he'd get his chance. The game was intense; a new surge of energy was used from the arrival of Percy. Athena's strategy was a clever one.

The Hunters, Hermes, and Apollo were all guarding an area where the red team thought their flag was but it was one big diversion. Demeter, Aphrodite, and Iris were all guarding the flag, or so Jason thought. Once past their defenses, Jason and the rest of the minor god cabins ran into Hazel, Piper, and Thalia. Soon Hazel formed a whole where the Hypnos kids were standing, now they were at the bottom of a deep hole. Piper charmspoke Nike, Hecate, and Hebe to walk away and forget they ever came that way. Tyche and Nemesis were gone the moment Thalia summoned lightning to the ground. That left only Jason to be the ladies' victim.

"Since Percy decided to be a no show I have no choice but to attack you as a replacement." She snickered.

"Whoa don't think you're going to replace me in this Grace…wait Grace, Thalia, Jason, Zeus, holy Zeus you two are related like brother sister from the same exact mother related?!" Percy asked in shock.

Jason and the other girls fell to the floor laughing from his cluelessness. He took that as an opportunity to attack Thalia from his embarrassment. He formed a very large hurricane knocking her to the ground. Jason thanked Percy for the entryway to their flag. He should have known better. Soon he saw Thalia tied to a tree with a water rope drenched; while Percy took out his pen…_wow he's going to stab me to death with a pen, so scary._ When Percy uncapped the pen though, it formed into a full grown sword.

"Meet Riptide Jason. He has slain dozens of monsters, three/four titans, and Kronos himself, so watch out!" Percy yelled.

The dude was a maniac. It was a combination of Roman AND Greek fighting. Direct stabs and slashes were made. Jason tried to parry them but he got hit about ten times. Blood was everywhere and five minutes into the one-on-one battle, Percy had his sword across Jason's neck. He was defeated. They shook hands and Jason noticed everyone else around them. Annabeth held the red team's flag looking at Percy happily while Connor and Travis with a few others cashed in bets.

"Wow that was impressive! You basically combined Roman and Greek fighting to create a mix, pure genius!" Jason exclaimed.

"Thanks, not bad yourself, that was the hardest sparring I've ever been in. and thanks for not calling me an idiot for once. Oh plus I call it the Percy Domination, nice right?"

"In my defense I think the Romans made you way smarter, Percy Domination really?! And let me out of this rope, Kelp Head!" Thalia shouted over the laughter.

"Told you I'd win, I told you so." Percy teased and with a snap of his fingers the bonds were released and

Thalia shocked Percy with a volt of lightning. He was still alive much to Thalia's dismay and to Jason's surprise. He didn't even need invulnerability to stay alive. He was like iron.

"That was just plain sad, so weak Thals. Better luck next time okay?"

"Just shut up."

Chiron watched this entire thing including the Percy Domination. He did not look happy one bit. Jason and the rest of the campers witnessed the scene unfurl in front of their very eyes.

"Percy do you see what I mean? That was unorthodox the way you fought it is highly effective! You don't even realize that you just gave Gaea another advantage-"Chiron was mad one moment the next afraid of the gods. He was looking up at the thundering, lightning filled sky.

"My mistake but he was utterly foolish-"this time Chiron was interrupted by Percy.

"Me, foolish? Maybe if someone explained all the rules to this problem to me, I wouldn't have done anything!" Percy shouted.

"I don't want to fight with you. You're like a son to me but use that brain of yours or the end of the world is already here." With that Chiron galloped back to the Big House.

"Percy why don't we go visit your mom? She's probably worried sick. Grover and Thalia, you can come too." Annabeth suggested probably trying to take the tension away.

Percy nodded and they all went down to the road to call a cab. Instead of a regular New York cab though, was the Gray Sisters Cab. Jason looked puzzled but Percy seemed to be immersed in memories. Somehow all nine of them were able to sit in the back quite comfortably while Jason noticed three old ladies sitting in the front bickering.

"Give me the eye Tempest I'm driving this time!" the first old lady demanded.

"Not until you give me the tooth, Wasp." The lady Jason presumed as Tempest demanded.

"You two stop fighting and greet our passengers. Hello again Perseus, long time no see! And Piper my my you seem to be battling emotions but don't worry after today all will be well!" The third lady cackled.

"How do you know who I am?" Piper questioned a bit freaked. Jason squeezed her hand for reassurance. She squeezed back.

"Anger don't scare the child, after all Frank Zhang here has to help Perseus in an important decision, the fate of the world depends on it!" Wasp said.

"What about Ms. Chase? I don't think we need to explain that after all, Percy knows what to ask." Tempest countered.

"I do? Wait I do know hey Annabeth what is…oh well I'll ask you later." Percy said a bit confused. Annabeth was staring at Percy trying to figure something out.

"Hazel Levesque, another battling emotion, so young…" Anger said thoughtfully.

"Jason Grace plays an even bigger part! He must be the one!" Tempest interjected.

"And Percy Jackson, oh he has much to overcome. That fatal flaw of yours is rather pesky, is it not? And Gaea's plans are devious; yes they are, but smart way to play. A pawn you are." Wasp shouted.

"I missed you guys." Percy said.

"I think you've gone crazy dude, hey I need an enchilada pronto. All of this in one car is not good for a satyr in anyway whatsoever, tin cans just won't do."

"No offense but you need to lay off the cans, oh look we're here. Come on Thalia, you don't want my parent's first impression of you to be bad!"

"Hmm, I don't think they'll be worrying about me once they see your tattoo."

"Okay now it's your turn to shut up."

"Oooo burn Pinecone Face, Seaweed Brain just showed you up!"

"Shut up Leo." The entire can yelled in unison.

The nine of them finally escaped the confinements of the car and followed Percy up to his parent's apartment. A young woman with dark curly hair and a kind face opened the door with a pained expression on her face. It soon turned to absolute happiness at the sight of Percy.

They were quickly ushered in while Percy was being hugged to death by the woman who Jason figured to be Sally Jackson, Percy's mom. A middle aged man walked into the room also hugging the daylights out of Percy. He had to be Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad. Everyone else except Annabeth had a jealous and sad look on their face. Both Percy and Annabeth still had their parents and stepparents, while the rest of them were alone, well except Piper who still had her dad.

"I've missed you so much and when you left that message from Alaska I was so worried that you were on a quest in the land beyond the gods! Chiron iris-messaged me earlier filling me in on how you restored the twelfth legion's honor and the entire exchange. Oh Percy I love you!" Sally cried as she talked.

"Good to have you back. We were worried sick and we still are since you're going on another saving the world quest." Paul explained.

"Good to be back and mom um dad wanted me to apologize to you for him. It's about how he shouldn't have broken the oath and put you through all this."

"Well it's good to know now are you kids hungry? I baked some cookies and I have milk." Sally asked.

"Yes please!" all of them yelled.

All of them were sitting in the living room eating blue chocolate chip cookies and warm blue milk. Apparently it was some inside joke. They were some good cookies. As Percy reached for another one. His forearm was facing up toward Mrs. Jackson and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"PERSEUS JACKSON. WHAT ON EARTH IS ON YOUR ARM?! IS THAT A TATTOO?!" Everyone burst out laughing and Paul looked unsure whether this was his place to start acting like a dad.

"Now mom, it isn't really a tattoo. It was burned into my skin-"Percy was cut off.

"BURNED IN? THAT'S EVEN WORSE; I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU GO REMOVE IT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN OF AGE, YOU'RE SEVENTEEN NOT EIGHTEEN MR. HERO OF THE WORLD! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" Sally continued. Percy tried to explain but it was useless. They were still laughing their heads off. Paul looked at Percy helplessly mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Finally, after Sally calmed down by a notch, Percy took that moment to explain.

"I had to do it because I was accepted into the twelfth legion. Jason has one to. It's a Roman thing, come on mom please understand."

"NO EXCUSES NOW ONCE EYOU GET BACK FROM THIS QUEST ALIVE I WILL KILL YOU."

"Nice to know."Percy muttered thinking no one could here. Sally blasted into another speech and after three scrutinizing minutes, she stopped.

"Well it was nice to catch up but we really need to get going." Percy said.

"Wait why not stay? We have an entire day come on Perce." Thalia pleaded. You could tell she just wanted to hear something else embarrassing so we dragged her away sending her all the way back to camp. Grover ate fifty cheese enchiladas that Mrs. Jackson made and couldn't stay so he left too. It was now time to get to know the other six greatest demigods of all time.

Really Percy and Frank were the only ones Jason didn't know. Hazel was an old friend, Piper his girlfriend, Leo his best friend, while Annabeth was just another friend. They decided to go to Grimaldi's in Brooklyn. The pizza was to die for.

As they ate, their past adventures were shared. Jason's were nothing compared to Percy and Annabeth's. They had to go retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt because he thought Poseidon stole it so it was only fit if his son, who was conceived under an oath, was the one to go get it back.

"Ares was being controlled by Kronos to take it from Luke and Hades' Helm of Darkness. He was the biggest jerk ever. He was my least favorite god at the time. He gave me a backpack filled with both items. When we went to the Underworld to confront Hades I was feeling my backpack heavier and my mom was being held captive. Grover meanwhile was being sucked into Tartarus by the sneakers Luke meant for me to wear. Zeus obviously didn't like me so I preferred to stay on the ground, so Grover got them. I saved him with my awesome strength while Annabeth was wearing a longing expression her face it was probably because she realized how amazing I was and Hades tried to take keep us there but I knew my mom would rather have me save the world so we left her there," he stopped for a breather and went on,

"She got out eventually don't worry. I battled Luke with my powers; actually I pummeled him into oblivion and returned the bolt. The end." Percy finished.

Silence consumed them and they absorbed the new information; it was a lot to take in.

"Whoa that's wicked! And you were a freaking twelve year old dude that's just awesome!" Leo exclaimed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and when we got back he was stung by a scorpion ending his reign of terror. He was all green and looked woozy. He had a nature spirit drag him into the cabin area and he passed out. I lost all my respect for the almighty Percy Jackson." She retorted.

"Seriously?" Piper asked trying to contain her laughter.

They were all having a good time. Percy was a cool guy. It made sense why everyone loved him. Annabeth was the happiest Jason had ever seen her. Piper looked at Jason and back at Percy. Finally she whispered something in his ear.

"I remember when I really fell in love with you, not through the Mist, but when you saved my life at the Grand Canyon, you were the one I thought. I love you Jason." She whispered. Jason was ecstatic. The world was perfect again.

"Hey Jason why don't you go with Percy and Frank to buy some ice cream?" Piper asked.

"Sure why not?"

"Wait what about me? I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of girls." Leo asked.

"Go Valdez but behave yourself, got that?"

"No problem I and Percy will give Jason and Frank the time of their lives. We'll show those Romans the Greek ways. Right?"

"Right, they need to learn how to make a joke. It's a complete disgrace." Percy said.

It was guy bonding time. No girls which could be good or bad news. Good news because they would keep on nagging to them and complaining. Bad news because they were the ones who were able to break up the fights. Frank seemed to hate Leo by the glare he was giving him and Jason was Leo's best friend so he was backing Leo up, but Percy was Franks' friend. Frank was a fellow Roman so Jason was torn. Vice versa for Percy.

Oh this was going to be interesting.

**Review people! And next POV is Frank. After that is Hazel which is where we see the girls bonding. Yeah the guys' bonding time takes up a whole chapter…wonder what'll happen…hope you guys enjoyed and adios.**

.


	7. Chapter 7: Frank

**In my head if you don't review that means you're perfectly fine with my story so I'm very satisfied right now, but still review if possible. After this guy bonding chapter is farewell to New York and hello to Rome (a lot of action on their way there), the girls are going to intrude in the middle though cuz Frank is a really hard character for me. Hazel is up next then back to Annabeth, Enjoy! P.S. forgive my terrible writing in this, I'm going to do Hazel way better hopefully and Courtneeeey, the movie is stuck in my head it was terrible and I haven't read the 1****st**** book since forever.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this Rick Riordan does. Done.**

Frank

** That Leo dude was getting on Frank's nerves. **First he decides to hit on Hazel which is totally unfair since they've only been dating a few days. Second, he can easily kill Frank with his stupid fire powers because he can't control them, what a waste. And third, he's just plain annoying. The Greeks themselves pull pranks and tell jokes 24/7. Jason seems to have adjusted to their laid back ways. Frank thought Percy was half stupidity, twenty five percent bravery, and twenty five percent discipline. He was very wrong. Percy was seventy five percent stupidity, ten percent bravery, and the rest was joking and pranking. He was a true Greek. Hazel was adjusting as well.

_Great now I'm the odd one out. _On top of all that, his family on the other side were pure evil. Clarisse disapproved of him but then started the love once he tackled Leo! Ares kids were much more scary and aggressive than Mars children. Anyways, they had just split up boys vs. girls to get ice cream. He knew Percy had his back if any fight broke out between him and Leo. Well he thought he did, or maybe Percy would stick with the Greek. If that was it then Jason would surely come to his rescue. _What if he doesn't? No he has to! They're asking me a question, pay attention Frank!_

"Hey Frank, what flavor do you want? We just arrived at Paciugo's." Percy asked.

"Uh I thought we were getting ice cream, this is gelato, what the heck is gelato?" Leo added.

"It's still ice cream in a way." Jason explained.

"No this is not ice cream." Leo said.

"Yes it is now stop arguing." Percy demanded.

"Fine, but it's still not ice cream." Leo muttered.

Frank rolled his eyes. At this rate, they would have millions of petty little arguments all because of Leo. He got his ice cream._ No not ice cream, gelato… stupid Leo! Wow this is good._ They all decided it was best if they sat down and ate. They would go back to the girls later.

"So will you tell us now what happened between you and Reyna? Annabeth isn't here you know. Come on, spill it." Leo pleaded.

"Fine, I told her I knew what she said and she buried her face in her hands saying she wasn't thinking and how she knew I was madly in love with Annabeth. She said she was heartbroken after seeing Jason with someone else but then realized he never really loved her or he would have remembered like I did. Then she said she loved me." Percy quietly said looking away, not meeting their eyes.

"Whoa what?! That's, I don't have anything to say to that." Leo commented.

"Now I feel terrible, thanks. Wait that can't be all that happened." Jason interjected.

"Uh, then she kissed me, end of story! Wow this gelato is good. Why don't we go somewhere without the girls, you know get to know each other a little better I mean we have all day and tonight we set off on the suicidal mission. I probably will never see New York again come on get up we're on a tight schedule. Up, all of you!" Percy rambled on and on but all of their mouths were gaping wide open.

"Dude, Annabeth is going to kill you!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah she is if she knows which if any of you mention you're more than dead I'll make sure of that, got it?" Percy threatened.

"I would just tell her." Frank replied. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay I know you're new to this whole dating thing, but honesty isn't always the best policy. If you play by those rules Hazel is going to leave you faster than you can say I'm so dead. Well then I might be able to have her…in that case go ahead with your honesty!" Leo shouldn't have said that because Frank pounced on him.

They were already outside just entering Central Park. Frank was punching him with all he had. Percy and Jason were trying to get him off of Leo but he didn't need them. Leo burst into flames. Frank was on fire, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He screamed.

"Frank, what in Hades was that?" Percy yelled.

"He provoked me!"

"No excuses that was just stupid."

"Like you haven't done anything stupid before!"

"You're on fire that's pretty….wait I've been on fire too….well-well I'm fire resistant so I had an excuse."

"Yeah you blew up Mt. St Helens and helped Typhon, the most powerful titan, escape." Frank swiveled his head to see Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper staring back at the boys with smirks on their faces.

"You did what now?" Leo asked excited.

"Old news guys, and if I didn't I would be dead." Percy said.

"You would have been dead either way of course the gods sent you to Calypso so no harm done right?"Percy didn't understand why Annabeth looked angry.

He was really clueless sometimes. Calypso fell in love with each hero she met. Frank knew that and she probably fell in love with Percy, he understood Annabeth's anger.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shook her head.

"You guys should come to meet us in Times Square before another fight over whatever it was breaks out." Piper added.

"Come back to us alive or we'll be in big trouble." Hazel finished. _Gods she's beautiful. I will be honest with her no matter what Valdez says…_

"Yeah sure whatever be right there." Percy mumbled.

Frank was thinking of ways to kill Leo. He knew exactly how to make Frank mad. Percy and Jason stood between the two of them probably so they wouldn't pull any stunts. There was a long stretch of a very awkward silence that lasted about fifteen minutes, so naturally Percy tried to break the ice.

"So are you guys excited for Rome? I mean there's the Coliseum, the Italian food, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Italian food, the Sistine Chapel, the Italian food, the Trevi Fountain, the Italian food…"

"I don't even think we'll have time for sightseeing Percy, we're kind of on a quest to save the world and most likely to end in death."Jason replied.

"Pish posh, we're more likely to die in the final battle in Greece Jason."Percy retorted. He looked at Jason if he was being ridiculous. Frank, Leo, and Jason were staring at him like he was a madman.

"So you're like not scared at all?" Leo asked amazed.

"I've faced death a lot of times before and a demigod has to be optimistic for crying out loud!" Percy said as if that explained it perfectly.

"I still have no idea how you're alive…you know if you accepted immortality from the gods then you could have really saved our butts right now. I mean there's no way you'd listen to Zeus and stay cooped up on Mt. Olympus and you'd be able to fight with us." Frank told him.

"Even if the world depended on it, would I ever be a god. They're arrogant, idiotic, blind, conceited, snobby, clueless-" Percy tried to keep describing the gods but the sky was thundering, streaked with millions of lightning bolts, yet Percy stared up at the sky, in the middle of an open area and yelled, "It's true and you know it!"

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Jason asked wide eyed.

"Just stating my opinion that's all." Percy said.

"Yeah right, you're even more unstable than me, that's saying something." Leo commented.

"I'm emotional too so watch out." Percy added.

The four of them cautiously made their way to Times Square. The girls were waiting for them. Piper had a worried look on her face as she saw Percy. Frank wondered why, the others seemed just fine.

"Took your time, what was the hold up?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy insulted the gods." Jason explained.

"What did you do that for? They hate you already, you know this isn't going to help us defeat Gaea one bit." Annabeth sounded exasperated.

"Nah, they'll help us. We're family after all right?" Percy smirked in irony. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"So we head back? Great bonding time huh, well us girls had a great time, not sure about you guys." Hazel implied.

"Ha well a fight here a fight there, nothing special." Percy winked and strolled defiantly to a little clearing where the pedestrians were avoiding a small family of rats.

He whistled a New York worthy way that could be heard all the way in Virginia. Frank thought he was only getting them a cab when four pegasi came hurtling down. The one with the shiny black coat was neighing at Percy probably talking. The fact that Percy could talk to horses was still a weird concept to Frank.

"All aboard the Pony Express, Leo you get your own since you don't have a girlfriend or anything." Percy announced.

The group snickered at Leo who grumbled some certain choice words at Percy, next thing Frank saw was a Leo dripping head to foot in water. He laughed loudly just so Leo could here. He stared at Frank with a menacing look.

The seven heroes were back at camp by sundown apparently just in time for the campfire.

"Wow Camp Jupiter is more like a military camp than an actual camp, a campfire seems fun!" Hazel said with glee.

"Wait until we get to the sing-along and you'll regret saying that." Percy stated.

That night was fun, it was a relief to do something like that, it made Frank feel like the kid he was supposed to be. Chiron trotted to the center near the bonfire that was bright and high (it was the camp's overall mood) and gave Percy a look of disgust before he went on to make his announcement.

"Tomorrow morning, our seven heroes will set off for Rome. We send our blessings and will assist them in anyway tonight and during boarding. Both camps will help them in Greece once the time comes. Now I want to wish all of you luck and goodnight campers and go to bed-"Chiron couldn't finish his thoughts. Rachel, the oracle started to spew green smoke and alarmed Frank. Everyone else wasn't surprised but were paying close attention to her.

"_They shall go find and do what they need,_

_But a trade will be made to take the lead._

_One is lost while the others fight,_

_The hero will come back after that night._

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome." _The girl then collapsed and the entire camp was in silence.

"Annabeth I was going to ask you in private but now I need to know what the Mark of Athena is." Percy demanded.

"I don't know…is this why I'm one of the seven? Wisdom's daughter is Athena and that's me, walk alone? The Mark of Athena burns through Rome…Chiron? What about the trade, what would Gaea possibly want, and hero could be any of the seven and someone will die while we fight! I hate not knowing anything about this!"Annabeth yelled.

"I'm afraid you'll find out soon Annabeth and prophecies have double meanings." With that the centaur trotted off with the other campers leaving the seven befuddled.

"The hero will come back. He probably sacrificed himself or something and will end the bickering. Good right? Um then we'll find what we need so not bad. The trade will help us in the long run but knowing Gaea it's probably something big..." Piper tried convincing the rest. Frank wasn't sure this was going to be a good quest. Only troubles laid ahead for the seven.

"Well wasn't that eventful? Off to bed everyone we have a big day tomorrow, come on." Percy ushered everyone back to their cabins.

He was worried about that prophecy, Frank knew it. Now he just had to figure it out on the eight hour flight aboard the Argo II. Frank closed his eyes on his bunk given to him by the Ares Cabin (they were feeling grateful that day) and tried to relax.

_Sure I'm about to go on another quest that I'll probably die on, I can relax._

**Thanks for the ideas and yeah I know Percy is emotional and yeah Rick Riordan would never do that but I'm not him, this is my imagination speaking. Amazing that I have so many readers…well remember review and Hazel's chapter is sure to be out in 3-4 days maybe even five. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hazel

**Sorry for the wait, writer's block. Okay finally I was able to sit down and write, had like a million auditions and schedule cards, etc. this is Hazel next is Annabeth, their quest starts now and thanks for all the subscriptions/story alerts guys! Plus sorry if my prophecy sucked, it is really easy to figure out…oh well!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Rick Riordan does end of story.**

Hazel

**Hazel was freaking out. **She did confess everything to Leo but she was still attracted to him. He was exactly like Sammy. Frank didn't like him; it was as simple as that. She was pretty sure he was attacking Leo before the girls interfered their boy bonding time. He did it once. _Enough about boys Hazel! I have bigger things to worry about like the apocalypse…_ instead, Hazel thought back to the time she spent with Annabeth and Piper. They got off to a great start talking about their boyfriends, school, family, and basically normal girl talk. Hazel could get used to that. She was stuck with Percy, the most clueless guy Hazel had ever met, and Frank, the guy she liked.

Great way to start a conversation. Anyways, Hazel was on her way to Hades' Cabin. It was obsidian black with the torches lit with green fire. Nico got to design it and he did a pretty good job. The inside was clean and dark. One bunk looked slept in probably from Nico's many outings. The prophecy burned in her mind. Percy seemed spooked as well he even pushed them to their cabins as quick as possible. He didn't even let Annabeth talk even though she was important somehow. _It's time to go to sleep, I can't worry we have a big day tomorrow. We're off to Rome…_

"Rise and shine Hazel!" Percy bellowed. He barged in the cabin without a care in the world. He was smiling as if this mission was one long relaxing vacation. The other five were right behind him still not dressed and groggy. They were loathing Percy as he said each word.

"Why do we have to get up at four in the morning?" Leo asked sternly.

"Well meeting our doom is best to be saved while the sun is still shining, am I not right?"

"You're a freak, you know that?" Piper mumbled.

"Yes, I'm told so every day. Now come on and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon enough." With that everyone dispersed.

Hazel entered the dining pavilion and found to see Percy all alone at his table. She started to go his way but shook his head quickly. Hazel was hurt but Annabeth guided Hazel towards the Hades table. Apparently the Greeks sorted everyone by their godly parent. After a quick breakfast, Percy stood up on his table silencing everyone.

"Now the seven are heading to Rome today and we need you guys to guard the camp. Camp Jupiter is doing the same. We don't know if anyone will attack but we need to do this. Better safe than sorry right?" no one moved an inch,"well that's basically it so bye guys and hopefully we'll survive to tell the story!"

The seven walked towards the ship slowly. Mainly it was because the Greeks were all trying to hug Percy and Annabeth. Soon they were all on board rising in the air thanks to Jason.

"That was one inspiring speech Perce…" Frank chuckled.

"Well I do my best."

"Yeah of course you do."

"Zhang what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"That's what I thought."

"Gods you can't go one day without arguing can you?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a habit; the Romans have that effect on you."

Jason, Frank, and Hazel all walked forward to strangle Percy but he smiled in their direction. He was annoying and Hazel had no idea how they were going to travel on the ship like this. Leo had the thing on auto-pilot so he walked and talked freely with everyone including Hazel. She was getting flustered at all his compliments. She knew he was trying to flirt with her but sadly it was working.

"So I think we should-"Jason was interrupted by a loud creaking noise.

"Great ten minutes into our mission and already a monster is going to attack. We're already out at sea…."Percy said thinking.

"How did we get here that fast?!"Leo yelled.

"He is the son of the sea god Leo, think."Piper pointed out.

Hazel was terrified. The monster slowly started to rock the boat. She was beginning to get seasick. Everyone got ready to fight then Annabeth started to realize something but she kept quiet. The ship was silent. The things started to attack. _Wait as in plural?! _Hazel didn't have time to dwell on her discovery. Jason started to summon the wind and air to make a tornado. Piper screamed and all Hades broke loose.

"What the heck is this thing? Annabeth?"Leo asked and screamed.

"It's the Ketos Ethiopia and the Ketos Troias! They're sea monsters sent by Poseidon to destroy Troy and Princess Andromeda. One was slain by Perseus and the other by Hercules! And to make things worse I have absolutely no idea how to kill them." Annabeth shouted.

"Perfect thanks, now we need a plan. Piper you try to charmspeak them into leaving. Leo you distract them with fire making them have to listen to Piper. Frank shape shift into a large bird to peck out their eyes. Hazel try to bury them with dirt from the ocean floor. Annabeth you can try stabbing their tails. Percy you can trap them in a whirlpool. And I'll fight them and use lightning."Jason commanded them.

Hazel didn't know what to do. The dirt was too far down to reach. She was useless. Actually, all their efforts were one big waste. Nothing was working even as Jason yelled and stabbed with all his might. The monsters didn't prevail. Percy looked bored twirling his finger creating a gigantic whirlpool around the things.

"They're evil mermaids! That's so wrong." Leo muttered barely audible.

"Percy help us and stop twirling your finger!" Piper yelled.

"NO I have this under control." Jason insisted.

If Percy heard him he gave no hints. He got up and channeled his energy. He lifted his arms and was concentrating hard. He whispered something Hazel couldn't hear and sat back down. She was about to yell at him for not helping, but realized everything was quiet again. She turned around to see Annabeth standing on deck with a small smile.

Piper was astonished and on the floor panting. Leo was still on fire in shock. Frank was near Hazel breathing heavily and had a gash on his arm. Jason's look was fury he was bloody and exhausted. Percy was laying on the sofa not even tired although from using that much power he should have been knocked out by then.

"That was easy if you ask me…"Percy mumbled but it was heard perfectly in the quietness. Annabeth ran towards him hugging Percy tightly.

"That was incredible Percy! You are really strong or you should be wiped out now. I wonder why…"Annabeth said ecstatic.

"Probably because I'm so amazing."Percy replied.

"But that was unbelievable Perce; you basically lifted your arms then sat back down!"Leo said still in shock.

"Leo's right…did I really just say that? Anyways you're being modest and you saved my life. The Ketos Ethiopia was about to devour me." Piper sprinted to Percy and embraced him in a brotherly hug even though she had a slight blush visible on her cheeks. Jason was more than angry especially after Piper's hug.

"What was that for? I told you I had it all under control and then you decide to take all the glory! I didn't get to slay the monster but you did thinking you're so cool-"Jason blew up in Percy's face. He seemed a little offended but quickly regained composure. Hazel didn't know what to make of it until Percy decided to reply.

"Calm down okay? Let's talk rationally here-"Percy started but Jason wouldn't let the poor guy finish.

"No I can't it's not fair. Your dad is Poseidon who's second rate to Jupiter, my dad! You can't just claim to be leader that is my job!"Jason continued.

"Really you're going to act like this? You don't even know half of what I've been through!-"Piper tried to make them stop it was pointless, "No Piper, if Jason wants to act like an idiot he gets to hear my speech. First of all, I'm not playing leader, that's you and me apparently. Second, get over yourself; it's not all about you. Third, if I kept on listening to your plan then we'd all be dead. It's not my fault that I have that power. Fourth, I feel as if we're our dads right now. Sure Zeus is the main god and all that crap but he shares that role with his two other brothers. And finally, what is your problem? The million dollar question is hanging over your head. I'm pretty sure it isn't a "Roman thing" because at Camp Jupiter they aren't as arrogant as you."Percy finished on the verge of killing Jason. They were all standing there dumbfounded.

"Let's see, you stole my life and added it to your own by taking my friends, taking my pride, making me feel ordinary compared to your stellar achievements, and what was it? Oh yeah you stole Reyna! She kissed you for crying out loud!"Jason said the biggest secret of them all. Annabeth looked as if she had been slapped.

"I trusted you, now I know that's a big mistake. And Annabeth would you really want to have known that? You would react the same way. I didn't feel anything because I love you too much and I would even sacrifice myself for you, do you understand?"Percy said in an angry voice.

"Yes-I'm still hurt and I'll kill that girl and close to slapping Jason but I know you would." Annabeth was so calm it surprised Hazel. She knew something. Annabeth was turning and moving a lot last night but Hazel thought it was just a bad dream. Piper was the one who looked hurt most of all.

"Hey don't worry Annabeth you don't have to slap Jason."Piper stated then just as Jason looked pleased she walked up to him and slapped Jason, hard.

"What was that for?!"He yelled.

"Oh my gods! Do you not realize what you just said? You clearly said that Percy stole Reyna. You still care about her even after I told you that I loved you? Percy obviously loves Annabeth a whole lot because he didn't forget her in any way whatsoever! You do need to get over yourself. I think now is a great time to mention that I decided last night, don't know how and I can't explain it so don't ask, that the Greeks and the Romans won't get along! That was my job to decide. We're done Jason."Piper stormed off and Hazel caught a glimpse of her crying. Leo was shaking his head in disgust.

"That was low Sparky. Don't care if you want to hear it or not. Percy is right."He sat down on the loveseat and burst into flames making sure Jason didn't come near Leo. Frank was a loss at words and sat down on the opposite end of the commons.

"I thought I knew you Jase. There's nothing left to say and I'm sorry."Hazel didn't know what else to say as she trudged towards the TV. She could still hear their conversation.

"That was your fault. And I guess I did a bad job too since I'm supposed to be glue. Good luck Jason and I feel sorry for you. Annabeth can you go check on Piper since you know she's CRYING HER EYES OUT by now?" Annabeth nodded and gestured towards Hazel to come with her. Percy went off to his suite while Jason stood on deck with a truly shocked face.

"Typical teenage angst…" Leo muttered yet again.

When the girls entered their room, they found a distraught Piper.

"Piper come here."Annabeth held Piper in her arms while she sobbed. Hazel could barely make out her words.

"Why did I just do that?!"Piper screeched.

"He was being a jerk and admitted he cared about another girl. He was practically cheating on you." Hazel said soothingly. Annabeth agreed.

"Hazel's right. You're beautiful so it will be easy for you to find another guy don't worry sweetheart."As she finished her sentence, the door flew open revealing Thalia the hunter. Hazel talked to her a few times but never a full in depth conversation.

"Leo just explained everything after Jason refused to say anything. I hate him too now so don't worry Piper. You will find so many other guys out there. Percy is a hotheaded demigod so I stayed clear. And I was sent here to assist you guys with Nico's rescue. I know why he's so valuable. Artemis explained it all so I could tag along." Thalia explained.

"Why does Gaea want him?"Annabeth asked quietly.

"He knows something about Percy that would help Gaea out a lot and he knows the person who can close the Doors of Death. It's the first person in over a millennia to have received the Mark of Athena. Annabeth knows this already I know you do." Thalia answered.

"It's me and it's on my shoul-it is on my shoulder. And Percy is going to sacrifice himself for me because of his stupid fatal flaw!"Annabeth cried in despair. Two girls were crying hysterically now in one room. Thalia exchanged a look with Hazel with an understanding passing between them.

"Wait did you say that YOU asked LEO for HELP and YOU TALKED WITH HIM?" Piper asked indecorously.

"Well he's really sweet actually…"Thalia sheepishly said. Hazel knew it was for the best. She wanted to stay away from all that drama. Leo would get a girl after all. The girls broke out laughing with Thalia blushing like crazy. Percy bounded in and was trying to contain laughter.

"Did I just hear that Thalia Grace likes Leo?! You're a hunter first of all and either you die or he gets turned into a jackalope. Ha!"Percy was soon pinned to the floor but he just kept on laughing.

"Stop it!"Thalia whined. She immediately covered her mouth. Hazel felt all the sadness and tension leave the room. Frank and Leo pranced right in.

"What are you guys laughing about? Leaving me and Frank out is terrible!"Leo stated. Frank slipped by Hazel explaining the sudden mood change.

"We talked and fire guy is in love with Thalia now not you anymore. Hilarious right? I mean Thalia and Leo would never work out!"Frank snickered and whispered it into her ear. Hazel saw Jason sneak a peek inside and disappointment washed over is face. She felt sorry for him for about a second then turned back to the laughter coming from the other five. They had problems but right now they needed to act their own age. _It's time for a break from all this. _

Hazel captured the thought and was never going to let go.

**Liked it? Review please and yeah Leo and Thalia who would have guessed? Piper and Jason will get back together but in time. Everyone will make up soon so stop worrying. A perfect relationship isn't good without the drama in between. Annabeth is up next and lots of drama up ahead. Love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Annabeth

**Thanks for the all the reviews! I thought the last chapter was bad…I know I lied about when this chapter was coming but in my defense I was crazy busy this weekend. I'll try to make this chapter long as possible and Thalia won't die but I feel she needs to be with Leo and yeah the poor guy's lonely.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but Rick Riordan does!**

Annabeth

**Annabeth was stressed out. **First off, the Mark was burning more every few minutes and it was creeping her out. The thing was a gray owl about the size of a thumbprint. She still hadn't told Percy but there were multiple reasons for that. He would definitely freak out and start panicking. Then he would get angry and create a typhoon. Also, he couldn't trust her with the whole Reyna situation. That leads into her second problem, Reyna. Annabeth was going to run her through with her knife. Going googly eyed on Percy was one thing but kissing him was not going to be tolerated. Third, Jason was already acting like a jerk and that was going to harm them in so many ways he just didn't understand. Finally, Percy Jackson was her final problem.

He was going to sacrifice his life for her; she knew that for a fact. The night before, Athena decided to pay a visit. She poofed into Annabeth's head and pointed her godly finger at Annabeth's shoulder. She even explained the Mark's powers. Of course she dropped the bomb right before she went back to Olympus. Annabeth could still remember the conversation loud and clear.

"_Hello Annabeth." Athena announced._

"_Mom, what are you doing here?" Annabeth questioned._

"_I'm here to warn you." With that Athena pointed her finger towards Annabeth's shoulder and she felt a light sting. She slipped her sleeve off revealing a small gray owl._

"_What is this?" Annabeth asked in wonder._

"_That is the Mark of Athena. You are the first child in over a millennia to receive it."_

"_Why me?"_

"_You are one of the seven and to complete the task ahead of you, that mark is required."_

"_Why in over a millennia?"_

"_My you are full of question aren't you? Well you are my daughter…either way it is a very dangerous gift."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Usually the person you love the most will sacrifice themselves for you." Annabeth didn't realize what her mother was saying so she kept listening._

"_It gives you the knowledge to open the Doors of Death. Nico di Angelo knows you are the one and that is what Gaea wants to know, who is the Marked one? That is you my dear. In the end the Marked one will be drained of all energy and will die."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Don't worry, as I said before the one who loves you the most won't be able to stand that and will sacrifice themselves for you."_

"_What about the Mark of Athena burns through Rome?"_

"_To open the Doors that is what must take place, but as I said before don't worry it won't cause any permanent damage!"_

"_So wait someone is going to die? But who?" Athena shook her head in exasperation._

"_You're blinded by love, curse Aphrodite." She was just about to leave Annabeth's dream when she suddenly stopped and turned back around._

"_Percy Jackson will sacrifice himself. His fatal flaw is loyalty as you know and he won't let you die so naturally he will trade with you. This will probably end the world as we know it because without him, not only is he one of the seven, but he has a key role to play out in Greece which will be the only way to defeat Gaea." Athena left Annabeth's dream leaving her in a state of shock not able to comprehend what just happened._

Annabeth now had a big dilemma. She knew Seaweed Brain was keeping something else from her but she couldn't figure it out. Annabeth got out of bed. Piper was a mess from last night. Her hair was rat's nest with puffy red eyes staring into nothingness. She was in a trance, Jason did break her heart and she did the best thing.

Hazel was still sleeping peacefully. She was so young and helpless. Thalia still looked amazing even after her journey to catch up with the ship. Annabeth had no idea how her Leo problem was going to work out but hopefully the huntress didn't do anything stupid and get herself killed.

"Hey Piper, how're you feeling?"

"Worse, I still can't believe last night."Piper spoke with an eerie, hollow voice which scared Annabeth. She couldn't have a depressed Aphrodite girl on board.

"Come on why don't we go show Jason what he's missing out on? A complete makeover is just what you need!" Annabeth couldn't believe her own ears. She offered to give Piper McLean a makeover. It caught her attention though.

"Whoa what happened to you? Well other than the Mark because you offering a makeover is like wow." She whispered the last part as if someone could overhear them.

"Ha ha I'm trying to be a good friend mind you." Annabeth replied.

"Piper get over here or Annabeth will mess up. And she's right. Show my stupid brother what he's missing." Thalia said as she started rising out of bed.

After Hazel woke up, the girls went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Piper did look great. That was an understatement, she was gorgeous. She had on white shorts showing off her athletic looking legs, an adorable blouse showing off her curves, her hair was in flawless corkscrew curls, her makeup looked professional thanks to Thalia, and her bronze skin was glowing. Jason's expression was desperate, envious, hurt, and love all wrapped into one.

Percy came in but only grabbed some bacon and toast then started back to his room. Before Annabeth could ask him what he was up to, Leo came in elfish as ever and winked right at Thalia. The crazy thing was that she seemed flustered! Her blue eyes sparkled and Annabeth started to worry. She swore an oath to Artemis herself that she would be a maiden forever. The punishment was death. Annabeth would have to discuss that later. Frank and Hazel were the perfectly happy couple that day. The world was in balance for once. She went off to Percy's room.

"Knock, knock, what are you up to now?" Annabeth asked.

She entered his room. It was the admiral's suite which Annabeth personalized just for him. The walls were blue waves with pictures everywhere. All his friends wanted Percy to have a reminder of them so Annabeth found each of the pictures and tacked them along the wall. She walked across the plush white carpeting to his bed where he was working.

"What is all this?"

"Special surprise which you have no access to." Percy shoved everything underneath his bed.

"Seaweed Brain, come on!"

"Don't worry, it can't kill, harm, or hurt anyone. It's harmless and I'll show it to you later not now since it's not finished."

"Fine as long as it won't kill, harm, or hurt anyone, I approve." Annabeth rolled her eyes she had a feeling it was for her. She didn't know why though. They're anniversary wasn't until August. She would just have to wait.

"I'm glad. Hey Annabeth are you worrying about Thalia as much as I am?"Percy asked in a tentative voice.

"About the Leo thing?"

"Yup."

"Yeah Percy I am. I'm pretty sure by breaking the oath it's her life at stake."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Not yet I was planning to though."

"Hurry would you? I can't believe that I care but she's one of my best friends…"

"Don't worry remember?"

"You seem a little pale, are you okay?"

"Yeah of course I am now stop paying so much attention to me."

"But you're so beautiful."

"Seriously."

"Okay but now is the perfect time to ask you about the Mark of Athena." Annabeth knew she had to tell him. She retold the story but left out the Percy sacrificing himself part out. He had more things to worry about.

"You'll do the right thing. Hopefully we'll get through all this soon. I really want to be friends with Jason but he's making it impossible!"

"Wow you took that better than I thought you would and Jason well he's a jerk plain and simple."

"I know and I'm some crappy glue like the ones from dollar tree…"Percy muttered. He started to think deeply.

"The Romans made you delusional, that's my only explanation of your extra weirdness."

"I love those guys; they were so much fun to joke around with mainly because they never knew the answer!"

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course I do they're like family now…"

"Like us or what?" Annabeth's voice was getting smaller.

"The Greeks will always be my real family."

"The Greeks? What happened to campers or Camp Half-Blood? And are you saying real as in I'm Greek because my dad is Poseidon, or what?"

"Sorry out of habit and no I love each and every camper even Clarisse."

"What about the Romans? You have friends there and they loved you, you can't go back and forth especially since California is on the other side of the country. Where would you go?"

"Can we not have this conversation right now?"

"Why not?"

"Because right now isn't the best time to talk about this Annabeth!"

"It's not my fault you're not he guy you used to be, the one I fell in love with!" their voices were getting louder.

"You know I would do anything for you."

"Yes and because of that the world is going to end! Do you really think I'd be okay with that? You're going to die for me and I love you Percy! I'd rather die than lose you. Now if we make it back alive you have to choose between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth's voice was wavering. She was trying to hold back the tears. "I can't live without you anymore."

Percy's face was grief stricken. He was about to say something Annabeth wasn't going to like either. He took her hands and told her the sentence that marked the beginning of a whole new world of problems.

"You need to survive without me because I have a strong feeling I won't survive this quest and know that I'll love you forever and always and we need a break. I'm sorry." Annabeth didn't have time to react.

The ship was being raised in the air probably by Jason. The two hurried out on deck to see a hurricane forming in the choppy ocean waves below. They were churning ice chunks and cool mists near the eye of the storm.

"It just came out of nowhere." Frank hollered.

"I'm going to be sick." Hazel mumbled.

"This is sweet." Leo commented yet he was green.

"Bad…very bad…just plain bad…" Piper mumbled.

"Percy, DO SOMETHING!" Thalia hollered.

"What is this?!" Jason shouted. Percy looked over the edge and Annabeth followed his lead. Something was glowing brightly underneath the waves. He took a deep breath a concentrated hard. A watery fist rose out from beneath and started working on stopping the disaster.

"Jason I need your help. Concentrate on stopping the winds while I do the same with the water!" Percy had to yell over the hurricane below. Jason nodded and closed his eyes as well. After twenty agonizing minutes, the storm stopped. The others were just standing frozen waiting until it died down.

"Thanks couldn't have done that without you." Percy told Jason. Everyone was quiet to see his reaction.

"Well there was Thalia…" Jason muttered.

"Yeah but she's no help." Percy retorted. Thalia glared at him surely to get payback.

"Can I um talk to you in private? I think the two of us need to straighten some things out seeing as we're both leaders." Jason suggested.

"Best idea I've heard all day, sure." Percy calmly replied. He signaled the rest to go back to whatever they were doing. Annabeth stayed sure of another fight to break out. Percy understood and took her hand.

"I'm an idiot and I feel jealous and overshadowed." Jason immediately spilled out.

"Wow didn't expect that to happen so fast. Well I agree no offense and that that's over we can focus on our quest!" Percy enthusiastically said. Jason stared at him in surprise.

"You're so calm about everything. How do you do that? You're not even mad!" Jason argued.

"So you want to get yelled at? I'm just that kind of guy, you know, a Greek. And my anger is all to the gods right now. I'm supposed to be glue so I will. Piper predicted wrong, we will get along. It's not your fault. Jupiter is an idiot too so no problem." Percy confidently replied. Annabeth was weirded out. This was the first time thunder and lightning didn't ignite in the sky. Percy understood as usual.

"I think he's tired of it now, or just used to it." He said thoughtfully.

"You're about to be my idol like Leo. Like you said, you've lost so many people yet you're still doing your duty." Jason said.

"Thanks and it's my destiny. I have lost many people I care about they were my family; two of them are dead because of my stupidity. Plus, I don't want the world to end because of me…." Percy drifted off a sad look shadowing his beautiful face.

"Percy please, I'm begging you, it's not required-"Annabeth tried to say but was cut off by the Kelp Head.

"No, it's my decision and really anything can happen I love you remember that." Percy sternly declared.

"Um what are you two talking about?" Jason asked.

"Long story short. I'm going to sacrifice myself for Annabeth because she has the Mark of Athena which is deadly and the world will end if I choose to do the sacrifice. I'm supposed to have a big role or whatever. Got that?" Percy finished. Jason slowly nodded as if he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"But he won't because I won't let him." Annabeth stated firmly.

"Sure whatever. Why don't we call a meeting and discuss everything? Bonus is it's story time!" Percy said with glee.

He looked twelve years old again drenching Clarisse in toilet water, or the time when he and Tyson were living together, it was as if it was his sixteenth birthday all over again. Annabeth didn't want to let those memories go. If she ever lost Percy not only herself, but the world would be in ruins. While she was submersed in the cherished memories, the other five came in.

"So I heard it time to hear the Great Adventures of Seaweed Brain! Am I right?" Leo chattered. He gave a flirtatious wink at Thalia.

"Oh yippee now we get to hear how stupid Percy is! This should be fun…" Thalia tittered. She glanced at Leo smiling. Annabeth seriously needed to talk to her.

"I thought this was time for a game plan!" Piper yelled. She looked better but still avoided Jason. She sat on the opposite side of the table near Percy and Annabeth.

"That's what I thought although your stories would be interesting too." Frank wondered aloud. He and Hazel were sitting snugly. It was sweet to see at least one perfect relationship. The trio, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth, explained everything. Surprisingly, no one interrupted not even Leo.

"Wasn't that the perfect thing to make our day better?" Thalia said sarcastically.

No one replied instead Percy and Annabeth started their stories. When they finished talking about how Thalia's pine tree was healed, she joined in talking about Percy's need to rescue Bianca and Nico, his mistake in coming on the quest, and many other mishaps.

Leo interrupted once or twice, or a hundred different times saying, "wow, whoa, nuh uh, dang, what, hold on there, sick, awesome, so cool, amazing, you held up the sky?!, insanity, holy guacamole, mamma mia, messed up, hold up, etc." he wouldn't shut up.

"Leo calm down!" Annabeth yelled in exasperation.

"But you guys had wicked quests! I can't wait to finish this one and then we'll have so many good times to look back on…"Leo rambled on and on.

Annabeth shot a look at Thalia clearly saying, _this is what you're getting yourself into, watch out. You have been warned officially. _Their meeting was adjourned. Annabeth cornered Thalia before she could run off.

"We need to talk now." Annabeth commanded.

"Why is that?" Thalia said innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Leo is a problem."

"He's sweet."

"I don't want you to die ruin your life because of a boy."

"You are such a hypocrite!"

"In what way?"

"If Percy sacrifices himself, and last time I checked he was a boy, you will never be the same. You'll be ruined. So in a sense you can't say that."

"I ALREADY LOST LUKE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!" Annabeth shouted unaware of everyone else in the room.

"Okay who is Luke and why won't anyone say anything about him?" Piper asked.

"He was a hero, end of story." Percy very briefly said.

"Everyone calm down. We don't need answers to that alright? Now we do need answers from you two, Annabeth and Thalia." Jason huffed. The two girls glared at each other before storming off to their rooms. Annabeth could still hear the last sentence.

"Well this working out well isn't it?" Percy sarcastically said.

Annabeth was mad at Thalia for being an idiot, Percy for being so amazing, Piper for her sadness it was rubbing off on her, Leo for his annoying self, Jason for causing so much trouble, and Frank with Hazel for being the perfect happy couple. In conclusion she was furious.

_Why me? This is going to be a disaster quest. I'm going to burn Rome for crying out loud. And this stupid Mark is killing me. The prophecy already scares me half to death and I have no idea what it means; I hate not knowing what things mean. I'm talking to myself in my head, I'm going crazy. I need to lie down._

After Annabeth's thinking session, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Annabeth quipped.

Percy walked in and sat down beside her. He put his strong arms around Annabeth. They stared intently into each other's eyes for a few moments. He started to whisper.

"You need to relax. I want to cherish each moment I have with you right now."

"First, you won't sacrifice yourself. And second, it's sounding like we only have a few more hours left. There is only an our left. It will probably take days until the choice has to be made."

"If only that were true…." Percy muttered so quietly that Annabeth swatted it away sure she heard nothing. She leaned into him. No way was Gaea going to mess up her life.

Not then, not ever.

**Yay! Now this was more sappy and what not. It was a catch up on Annabeth's troubles. Percy obviously is going to be mind controlled in the next chapter since Rome is soooo close. Jason is in an awkward position, really only Percy and Annabeth have forgiven him, actually scratch that only Percy. Can he redeem himself? Jasper? Are Thalia and Leo meant to be? Will Frank and Hazel's "perfect relationship last? REVIEW AND FIND OUT SOON!**


	10. Chapter 10: Percy

**First off, Jason is very important, otherwise why would he be a leader? I'm not even past the fifteenth chapter yet! Thalia and Leo are innocent it won't be a full out love thing. This is Rome and things will get interesting…frank and hazel won't be the perfect couple for a second longer. Also thank you for the subscriptions and story alerts. I know I know it's been FOREVER since I have wrote a chapter that is why I will be posting multiple chapter so don't worry cuz this one is short, the others will create one long chapter…in a sense. I'll shut up now and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **** Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Percy**

**Percy was pacing.** Rome was in sight and he knew that staying with the others was dangerous. Who knew what Gaea could do while he was there? That was why Jason had to take over. He didn't want to hurt his friends. The plan was simple. Percy would try to find Gaea, pretend to work for her, find Nico if the others didn't, make sure Annabeth closed the doors, and hopefully escape back to his friends. Of course no one could know about that. He felt terrible about leaving especially leaving Annabeth after they just reunited. His head was swarming with ideas and outcomes.

He now understood what it would be like to be a child of Athena; it hurt. Everyone was trying to preoccupy themselves with games, tricks, moving, or simply just staring intently at nothing. Percy was holding Annabeth's hand leaning over the rail. Jason and Piper were talking. Percy sort of told Piper what he was going to do.

Okay really he just explained that Percy had to leave for a while and Jason was going to be the leader and he needed her support. It took a lot of convincing but in the end it worked. To add to his drama, his peaceful night was interrupted by Leo's loud snoring. He talked nonstop about Thalia. Percy knew she only had a crush on Leo. He sensed it in a weird way.

"So what do you guys want to do in Rome?" Leo asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know, sightseeing?" Frank said sarcastically.

"Be nice we're all tense." Hazel scolded.

"How on earth are we supposed to find the doors? And how will I be able to close them?" Annabeth tersely added.

"Guess what guys Jason and I are back together!" Piper falsely cheered. Jason looked worried and Percy hoped it would go away. His plan had to be perfect.

"Take a deep breath, especially you Percy. It looks like you're about to explode which I would rather not see and I'm speaking from experience." Thalia stated.

Percy could feel the ship starting to descend. They hit the ground right next to the Trevi Fountain. The group slowly got off and soon they were all silent and still. The ground shook slightly and for some reason Percy knew it was a warning. He could feel his body wanting to give in. Random anger surged through his veins it was painful. Everyone snapped out of their trance and started to walk around. They were utterly clueless. There was an objective. It was to get to Rome, they didn't get any farther than that. Percy was pacing once again and creating puddles here and there. Jason was making a breeze in the air cooling them off. It was hot. Thalia blew sparks of lightning at defenseless flowers.

Percy felt sorry for the flowers. Leo was blinking on and off with his fire while Hazel was conjuring golden nuggets and jewels from the ground. Frank was practicing his shape shifting abilities, or trying. Meanwhile, Piper was braiding her hair and Annabeth was thinking. Nothing was unusual except they had no goal. Finally, Annabeth broke the silence and it made Percy stumble a little, unsure what to do next.

"I think we should go to the Roman Forum, it's the center of the city and only a few miles from here. I don't know why but I have this feeling." Annabeth said out of the blue.

No one contradicted her as they followed Annabeth towards the Doors of Death. They walked for a while and made small talk. He could tell everyone was nervous as they strolled to their ultimate doom. No one knew what would await them when they arrived at the Roman Forum. Percy was worrying about Nico too. He was only a kid a powerful one too. No way was Percy going to let him die just as he let Bianca. Half-bloods had it hard. Who knew Percy's plan would even work? He was side by side with Annabeth. She was fretting over his fate. It was typical, so naturally he zoned out. Hazel and Frank were bickering in the background about tiny unimportant matters; he even thought he heard Hazel scold Frank for wearing combat boots.

Piper was forcing a smile and pathetic laugh when Jason talked. He could tell Jason was noticing her unhappiness. Thalia was talking to Leo but a bored expression was easily read on her face. The world was going to end and It was up to the seven of them adding Thalia to save it. They were supposedly the seven greatest heroes of Olympus, but in truth they were a bunch of teenagers still having to face normal everyday problems. Percy decided to make his move and walked slowly falling behind with Jason. This was his opportunity to tell him about his new role.

"Hey Jason how's it going? Anyways, I have a proposition for you." Percy said in a hushed tone. Jason looked at him quizzically. Percy rushed on.

"You get to be the sole leader and show your true potential!" Percy whispered loudly.

"Uh wait why?" Jason asked.

"I have to make a little detour that's all."

"A detour to where and am I the only one who knows?"

"Somewhere confidential and yes you are and we're gonna keep it that way. Kapeesh?"

"I'm not going to question you but what about the others?"

"Say that I had to…I had to talk to…my dad! Yeah that's good…and I will meet you guys at the doors somehow."

"You're insane, should I be concerned about what you're going to do?"

"No you shouldn't now swear on the River Styx you'll be the leader while I'm gone and not tell anyone about this exchange."

"I'm going to regret this, if you die it's so not my fault. I swear on the River Styx."

"Good now I gotta go, see you later hopefully."

"Hopefully? Percy get back here!" Jason's whisper shouts were useless as Percy dashed off to gods knows where. Surprisingly no one else noticed. Jason wasn't even staring at Percy anymore. Gaea was helping him; that wasn't good. Percy knew his body wouldn't be able to blockade Gaea's power any longer, he was weak from walking for so long. Probably an hour or so until his defenses were defeated. He thought about the others.

_When would they realize he was missing? Would Jason listen to his words? Would his plan even work? _After an hour of thinking about his actions, it had started. His left arm went numb and his right leg cramped up. Percy crumpled to the dirt floor. He was in a plaza which was deserted. _How could I have been so stupid? No one is even here, Gaea planned this…_he couldn't finish his thoughts. The pain was much worse than before. It felt like his bones were snapping one by one. He was yelling but it wasn't heard. He went mute. Blood spilled onto the ground around him. Percy was getting dizzy. Dark figures started to make their way towards him.

Percy's body went slack.


	11. Chapter 11: Piper

**First off I am freaking sorry about my absence. I have been crazy busy and I guess writer's block (more like memory loss about what I was planning on next) thanks to story alert people and again soooo sorry!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

Piper

**Piper was dizzy. **She remembered landing in Rome, making up with Jason under Percy's command, and walking towards…somewhere. Percy was going to pay for that, her make up with Jason that is. Piper didn't want to be with him again. He broke her heart. Percy was pleading with her though and it was too hard to resist. Now for being dizzy, she had no idea why that was. Piper looked at everyone else and they seemed to feel the same way. She did a head count-where was Percy? This could not be good. They had just gotten there and their leader had gone missing.

"Where is Percy? What happened? I can't remember anything!" Annabeth shouted. She was in despair. Thalia tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Piper knew it was useless so she didn't try charmspeaking.

"Funny I can't remember anything either…" Leo commented.

"This is freaking me out a little anyone else with me?" Hazel shakily added.

"It's all my fault." Jason said this much to everyone else's surprise. He had a faraway voice and put his hands to his head not knowing what to do.

"Why-why do you think it's your fault?" Piper somehow managed to say.

"He, well oh gods I can't even tell you. I swore upon the River Styx!" Jason said exasperated.

"No this can't be happening we need to find Percy now." Thalia explained as if her life depended on it. A voice interrupted Piper's thoughts.

"_Split up you know the two groups already McLean." _Piper knew it was Gaea right away. No one else seemed to hear. She cleared her throat catching everyone's attention.

"We need to split up." Piper didn't know what made her say it but it flowed easily. The others clearly thought she was a raving lunatic but she kept going.

"Jason, Annabeth, Frank, and Leo on one team me, Thalia, and Hazel on the other. No arguments now my group goes west while you guys go east meeting up in the middle, there are bad vibes coming from the easiest course; straight ahead so we stay clear." Piper felt good about finally making herself useful and started to lead the way.

"Nice one Beauty Queen finally taking charge." Leo smirked. Piper was so happy she didn't mind the smug look on his face. She suddenly got worried. The first team was the one who was going to save Rome and Leo was with them.

"I'm going to kill that kid once we see him!" Thalia muttered very loudly. She was absolutely seething.

"The first group has the real heroes on this quest right?" Hazel asked out of nowhere.

Piper was a little startled at her keen eye but nodded anyway. Hazel shrugged as if she had been expecting it. Their group was important just not at the moment. Piper staggered and her vision was getting blurry and fuzzy. _'You won't get along. The Romans and Greeks are going to fall as soon as they discover trickery and betrayal, you have been warned.' _

She had no idea who said that but it made one thing clear; the two groups getting along was a false hope. Piper really didn't want to break the news to everyone else after all it was her call whether they would get along or not. When she regained focus, Hazel and Thalia looked alarmed.

"I'm okay no need to worry."

"Uh glad you're okay but we have bigger problems."Hazel replied.

"Well thanks for your concern."Piper said irritated. Thalia turned her around. Before her stood a tall handsome in a rugged way man. The bad thing was that he had his sword drawn to Piper's forehead. She started to shake badly.

"You're an Aphrodite child am I not correct?" the man asked.

"Yes sir." _'Why did I just say that?! I'm so screwed.'_

"Well then no need to kill you or your little friends."He said with a hearty laugh. Piper forced a laugh along with the other two. She was wondering who he was then she noticed the golden apple in his hand. '_Of course I remember now…the Trojan War started because of him.'_

"You're Paris of Troy aren't you?"

"Why of course I am. Honestly who else could it be?" Paris said. Arrogant and selfish crossed Piper's mind but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Hazel and Thalia stayed quiet too.

"Now the gods decided to have a little sympathy and send me to _assist _you." Paris rambled on.

"Assist in what way?" Piper asked cautiously.

"We can discuss that at a later time now I suppose I'll just have to tag along on this bandwagon of doom!" Paris in Piper's opinion seemed delusional and she was worried about how the gods wanted to help them.

"What about the other group?" Thalia asked.

"Oh they're a special case and have much more to lose so the gods are being lenient."

"That can't be good right?" Hazel said in a small voice. The other two nodded soundlessly and decided to play the gods' game. Paris was enjoying himself that much was obvious. The guy was so obnoxious it was nauseating. He pointed out all of the girl's flaws especially Thalia's.

"Just shut up!" Thalia exploded after a few minutes.

"Calm down let's just walk it off…" Hazel couldn't finish her thoughts because an empousa appeared scaring the daylights out of Piper.

"VAMPIRE!" Hazel screeched. The monsters were hissing loudly.

"Not vampires foolish girl." The creature yelled.

"I remember you; in the Titan War and Annabeth saw you in the labyrinth." Thalia stuttered. Piper was shocked and she didn't expect what happened next. The monster lashed out at her. Piper saw her life flash before her eyes. '_I'm dead this is it.' _Then, Paris, who Piper completely forgot existed at all, lunged in front of her and blasted the empousa. She was staring at him mouth agape. He just saved her life.

"You did that?"

"What would you have rather died? I'm your protector did I not mention that?" Paris said taken back.

"Well no and no. Usually when someone decides to help heroes or just us in general and they come from the gods, it's wise not to trust them."

"I'm going to ignore that and go on. I have other orders that are to make sure you never see the Doors so I might as well help now!" Paris had no idea what he just let slip. It took him a few heartbeats to realize his mistake. His eyes went wide for only a few seconds though. A smile slowly crept up his face.

"Now that I let that little secret go I guess I'll just have to kill you now! Now or never am I right?" Thalia was the first to jump and take cover behind a demolished ancient building.

They were in a graveyard of ruins. Hazel summoned large gold bricks and thrashed them at Paris. Thalia was striking lightning everywhere. Piper dashed to a fallen column and felt useless all over again. She felt like nothing compared to the other seven. All Piper could do was be pretty no special powers at all except maybe charmspeaking but that was still weak. She noticed day by day her charmspeaking abilities depleting.

She felt like she was nothing. An urge to cry overcame her. _'I'm crying over this? Am I really that pathetic?' _Piper blocked out all the havoc around her it was too much. Her insecurities were shining through her chinks in armor. A few screams were audible but that was it. Finally, the air was serene and still. She peeked through a hole in the stone.

Hazel was trying to get to Thalia she was limping. Meanwhile, Thalia was barely stirring. Piper could see the girl's breath in the frigid air. The temperature dropped by an alarming amount. Piper stood and shakily walked over to the two.

"I'm so sorry Hazel; I just didn't know how to help."

"Don't fret about it it's pointless." _'Just like me'_

It was quiet for a while as Piper and Hazel tried to nurse Thalia back to health. There weren't any words to describe their luck, bad didn't cut it. Other issues were brought to Piper's attention. Betrayal and trust were two reasons why the Romans and Greeks weren't going to get along. The gods already hated them tension between the demigods weren't going to help. In addition to all that crap, Paris' attempt at murder was nerve racking. The gods couldn't hate them _that much_.

They weren't supposed to reach the Doors and that could only mean that there were more obstacles to maneuver around. The other group had much more to stress about. For some reason Piper didn't feel that she could confide the information to Hazel. '_Is it because she's Roman? __No Pipes you can't afford to think like that.'_

"We might as well just camp here tonight." Hazel muttered. She smiled at Piper. Piper put a guilty smile on her face.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I need to rest and clear my head for a while."

"I hope the others are all right, good night Piper."

"Night." Piper replied weakly. She slumped onto her sleeping bag; they packed two tents and other supplies with them. Hazel and Thalia were in the other probably getting a good night's sleep while Piper had to endure a million nightmares.

She didn't know which one she'd get sucked into but one thing was clear, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

**Okay this was a sucky chapter to me. I'll try my hardest to post the next chap ASAP. Meanwhile, did you see that random underlined sentence? HUNGER GAMES! AMAZING MOVIE I so didn't expect it to be that good it was spot on just not elaborating on the beginning can't wait for Catching Fire (Peeta a.k.a. Josh Hutcherson was soooo hot). And I went to a One Direction concert on Saturday! It was the Bring 1D to the U.S. grand prize which Dallas won and I live in the city it was held at I KNOW most of this y'all don't care about especially the guys but had to say this…anyways I'll post ASAP!**


	12. Chapter 12: Leo

**Hey okay I knew the last chapter sucked. I have the end of this book all planned out in my head and I assure you I will finish before fall 2012 when the actual MOA comes out. The ending has a big cliffhanger inspired from other book and all that and ugh I can't think of what goes in between now and then. Does anyone know how many chapters rick usually does in each book? Suggestions are very much welcomed right now and review I love the feedback I'm getting. This is an in depth chapter and yeah (Lovey143 I know I know it is unacceptable but I'm surprised your counting!) I love how you guys love my writing, I never really thought I was a good writer I'm so flattered ;) Sorry about the wait I forgot to mention I had to take 2 STAAR tests (state test for Texans) that took 3 days and one of them was English so I was kind of sick and tired of writing, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Rick Riordan owns the series but these are my original ideas which he would never even think of in a million years…yeah I went there.**

Leo

**Leo was thrilled. **He was actually important enough to be part of the Alpha, top dog, dominant, almighty, the best, the awesome, a team. Annabeth and Jason were obvious picks but Frank and Leo were surprised when their names were called by Piper. They just went with it no point in arguing since their group was sure to get some awesome action. Annie was the main, main leader in Leo's mind while Jase and Perce were back-ups. Now all they had to do was save this Nico kid and Percy and make sure no one died, easy as pie.

"Leo stop looking like a wild dog and just walk." Annabeth scowled.

She was in a bad mood ever since Percy was announced gone. He figured she probably acted the same way the first time. It was annoying Percy couldn't seem to stay in one place; at all.

"No use in telling him off Annabeth he's here with us for a reason might as well keep him alive…" Jason interjected.

He was the one to talk. From the moment they parted ways with Piper's group all he did was bark orders at Frank and Leo. Leo couldn't blame him though. It was _kind of _his fault Percy was gone since he made a stupid oath and all that.

"Can we just find a way to the middle of Rome and get this over with?!" Frank yelled adding an exasperated sigh at the end. They walked in silence for ten minutes after that outburst. Ten minutes is a lot in Leo's world.

"You know we could play a game…" Leo suggested. In response all he got was three cold glares. Ouch.

"Well then not my fault if we all die of complete boredom."

"Not's not the time for joking Leo." Jason said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Fine whatever you want Jace…so what's going on between you and Piper and that is not a joking matter BTW."

"I think she's finally coming around!" that got him excited easily. Jason had it bad and Leo knew it was too good to be true so he changed the subject.

"Don't worry Annabeth we'll find Percy sooner or later. That's the pattern isn't it?"

"I don't know anymore Leo." Her eyes started to water and she tried to look away so no one else could see her but they all could. _This is not going well. That's an understatement…time for a subject change._

"So Frank! What's up with Hazel?"

"It's none of your business Valdez." Frank harshly implied.

"Touchy today aren't we?"

"JUST SHUT UP Leo!" It came from Annabeth. Never in a million years would Leo ever think something like that could come out of her mouth. It was so out of character. He was hurt.

"Oh gods Leo I'm sorry the stress is getting to my head-"Just when he was about to turn away from the group, an image appeared in front of them. It was an Iris-message.

"Guys don't come go back now! It's all a trap she can't get what she wants. The secret weapon is with you don't just don't come I'm begging you. Where's Percy? Get him in the picture!" it was a raspy, tired, weak voice coming from a small boy who was deathly pale and had black dirt matted hair. Frank gasped in recognition. Annabeth was speechless while Jason soon caught up.

"Okay what am I missing here and who are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm Nico di Angelo now where's Percy?!" so that was Nico the kid who was captured. Leo thought he would look more like Hazel. _Why am I always wrong?_

"Look Percy kind of…well it's hard to-this is awkward but he, you know what he is gone. He vanished. It's like a new trend! I need to try it sometime it's like all the cool kids are doing it now these days!" Nico stared at him in wonder. It wasn't the first time someone gave Leo that look so he shrugged it off.

"Lovely, just what I need. Please don't tell me he decided to come and plan this whole rendezvous to rescue me? I know Hazel must have helped but I warned that idiot not to! He just can't be disloyal can he? Well you four have to find him now. It's very bad if Gaea gets a hold of him. In that sense Jason and Annabeth you two will stay clear. You guys are good well bad with Gaea because you're really good. Okay adding onto that Frank doesn't get in the action either. You are frankly important Frank. So that leaves you elf boy."

"Insults I am not an elf! And you're saying that it's up to me to save Percy Jackson? We're talking Percy Jackson. I of all people am not a wise choice."

"Don't worry the others can help you just not actually get in the view of any monsters like behind the scenes tech crew and you're the actor. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel are part of the tech crew too so your alone. Thalia has to stay away from Jason by all means or it's worse than bad and that's why Hazel and Piper are there to make sure that happens. I told them this now one more thing-"Nico couldn't finish because he was cut off.

A shadowy figure was just barely visible and Nico struggled against the chains that held him. It had sharp claws and kept on hissing. The image faded and the other three snapped out of their trance.

"What just happened?" Jason asked truly befuddled.

"Did you not just hear the great news?" Leo said sarcastically. They didn't get it though so he explained the entire situation to them.

"Oh joy the fate of the world went from Percy to Jason back to Percy and shifted to Luke for five seconds then to the Piper and Leo and next Frank and Hazel partly to me and now back to only Leo. In the end my life depends on you. Holy Zeus please help us!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Hurtful and I still haven't forgotten about earlier miss." She blushed and stopped talking. Frank however, was losing it.

"This is probably the worst day of my life! Not only have I lost a friend like Percy now I'll lose my own life because my life doesn't depend on a stupid stick anymore it depends on a Leo." He said it with a shudder.

"You people have no feelings do you? No faith at all either. It's almost heartbreaking you know that?" Leo snorted it was hilarious. The entire situation was hilarious. _I'm going delusional, I actually think this is funny, oh no I feel woozy. That can't be good. _

And Leo blacked out.

**Okay so I got did get delayed a little bit more…my laptop decided to shut down and not save any of my work on this chapter so anyways please leave suggestions!found out about 51 chapters in each book so I'm aiming for 45 so I'm on I actually have no idea but I will get there, I'll shut up now you're already mad as it is.**


	13. Chapter 13: Percy

**I'm trying to catch up and I'm writing this as fast as I can. Hopefully you like the last chapter and enjoy. I do my research occasionally just letting you know. Thanks again for all the wonderful subscribers/story alerts/reviews!**

**Disclaimer****: Love you Rick Riordan and I respect you rights are reserved and all that but this is my original plot line just crafted from your interesting mind of genius-nous.**

Percy

**Percy thought life couldn't get any better. **He was passed out that much he knew. There were voices. He was hungry. They were growling. He was cranky. They were coming closer. He was mad. The voice stopped and Percy had no idea what was wrong. _Well except the fact that I have once again disappeared probably giving everyone a heart attack and that I'm probably going to die, wait think positive thoughts Percy; positive thoughts. _

"He looks ugly Joe."

_Excuse me?!_

"I think he's adorable Mo!"

_Much better._

"He's trouble Poe."

_True._

"He is disposable Clo."

_Yeah I-huh no, no, no bad idea. Stupid conscience wake up already!_

"No you know the orders Mo no killing the boy only capturing him."

_Thank you!_

"Whatever you say Bo."

_Love you too Mo…_

"We are geryons not silly little fauns Doe!"

_What am I doing listening to this? Get up Percy!_

That wake up thought seemed to do the trick and Percy shot straight up. He opened his eyes blearily and found himself face to face to the most gruesome creatures he had ever met. They had three heads and three sets of legs joined at the waist. A story Annabeth once told him sparked but Percy couldn't figure out what exactly the myth was. He was so confused he had to improvise.

"Nice names you know Mo, Doe, Bo, Poe, Joe."

"Are you making fun of us demigod?"

"No not at all. Now time for a Q & A session. Where am I?"

"In our lair very close to the Hades child in fact."

"Nico? Well you just made my life easier. Next question, why am I here?"

"Because of mother Gaea she said so."

"Well that can't be good. Let's see what exactly are you to do with me?"

"Wait until she controls you and let you go once your friends arrive."

"Evil. Hmm well what's the plan?"

"Friends come you kill and Nico has no choice but to tell secret."

"What's the grand plan may I ask?"

"We find the marked one and make sure he or she dies so they can't close big doors then find the ones who have the power to close them."

"You lost me. I thought the marked one was supposed to close the doors,"

"Yes, yes but she or he needs the power sacrifice, only a little, and then doors go close. And we need to find out who shall be the one to aid the Marked one so we can kill them."

"So the Marked one can close the doors but she, or um you know he, needs the sacrifice of a little power from a pair and then and only then they can close. Also some guy, or girl, has to help the Marked one get through this."

"Yes, yes."

"Yeah that's really bad." Percy was about to faint.

Annabeth could only close the doors with the help of two others and then Frank he assumed has to help her in a big way. Gaea needs to find out who they are. That's what Nico must know and that's what Percy and the gang need to know too. He had no time to dwell on the matter because a much more big version of the geryons bounded its way in.

"Did you just tell Perseus the plan? Did I really just hear that happen?" the big one angrily asked. It was terrifying really. His vision was getting dizzy and another round of pain pierced his mind.

"It has started you will be punished later now we go and put him near the others."

"Isn't he supposed to be controlled when they come near?"

"No you oaf I'll do it myself out of my way!"

Percy was barely paying attention. The monster picked him up and his vision went away once again. The next time he woke up it was dusk outside. It would have been beautiful if only the image wasn't tinged with red. He was lying on the stony hard floor of dirt and he could see and hear a crackling fire and hushed voices.

"How are you feeling Hazel?" Percy recognized the voice as Piper's. he wanted to go forward but his body was rooted to the spot. _Strange._

"Doing better I'm just glad Paris is gone that was a nightmare." Hazel was talking and more than anything Percy wanted to answer back but he couldn't.

"I wonder if we're there yet. I'm worried about the others too what has happened to them?" Thalia had a worn out tone to her voice. _Why can't I talk?!_

'_That would be me.'_

'_Gaea?'_

'_Who else?'_

'_What are you doing in my head? Get out.'_

'_Not only in your head but in your body. I'm controlling you.'_

'_Crap that's insanely bad. What exactly are you planning?'_

'_To lure your friend to their death of course and they'll just think it's you.'_

'_No this can't be happening. I won't let it.'_

'_Too late now and all I see in your future is an upmost unpleasant tale of woe.'_

'_Stop it please Gaea just stop it-'_

Percy couldn't go on. The pain was too much to bear and he gave in. He felt violated. He wasn't using his arms and legs it was Gaea. He tried again and again but nothing worked. His mind was blended with Gaea's. Then PercyBot, _yeah she deserves a stupid name, _started talking.

"Hello girls." Thalia was quick and drew her bow and arrow then let it down once she saw it was only Percy. Piper sheathed Katopris again seeming relaxed once he appeared. Hazel came toward him and embraced Percy in a hug.

"Thank gods you're okay what happened? You just went missing again we were so worried especially Annabeth." Hazel squealed with delight. _It's not me Hazel! Thalia or Piper tell her help me!_

"Percy you are such an idiot why would you go off like that!" Thalia was fuming and struck him with lightning. At least he couldn't physically feel it but he needed them to understand the truth. Finally PercyBot spoke.

"I was being dragged away and I awoke and traveled a bit. I was lost. I found Nico though." She was good.

"What seriously!? That's great news take us to him." Piper exclaimed. _No it's a trap run!_

"No problem just don't lag behind I think I'm being tracked or trying to be." Gaea was stupid for being such a good actress. The pain was throbbing everywhere; torture is what normal people called this. The girls had no idea what was happening.

"So who has the mark again? My memory has been knocked around again but only a little so don't worry." _Gods don't answer think that something is fishy please. Not her don't say it!_

"Um Annabeth Percy, it's Annabeth. You should have remembered. This is bad." _Understatement of the century. Now she knows for sure that Annabeth is in trouble._

'_You're friends are very gullible I relish it Jackson.'_

'_This is inhumane.'_

'_And I don't care they are disposable creatures all of you are.'_

"Why don't we get some sleep? Long day ahead of us I'm sure." Hazel suggested. The others nodded in agreement. _Perfect. Whoa no whoa did I really just think that? We are already in sync by tomorrow we will be one and you're voice will be barely heard. Piper was right this is bad._

The next morning the group set off following PercyBot. The real Percy was starting to give up. His hope was slowly evaporating into the thin air like water in a boiling pot. If anyone died he would never be the same again. He knew then what it felt like to be Luke struggling constantly. Kronos and Gaea seem to share that one thing in common. Control.

The others were laughing at PercyBot's jokes. It was unfair. What would they say and how would they react once they found out about his betrayal? Annabeth was going to see it too. All his close friends were going to see Percy turn evil. He needed help from them other six to break free of the wretched spell of dark conniving cruelty commonly known as creature Gaea. He was going to go insane and end up in the asylum.

'_You already are.'_

**Ooh what happens next? I never even noticed that Gaea's mind control was like Luke and Kronos! Perce does have control but it's his mind that's being befuddled. Percy's POV from now on will be Gaea's with many interjections from Percy. She's a devious one. Next I'm going to Frank cuz he's gonna get some let's just say interesting news…I regret to say someone will die. It has to happen and some others will be coming so you'll have a variety to guess from and it won't be towards the end. Once I get to chapter twenty will the two sub groups merge into one and their talents will be tested. Almost there. Next chapter after Frank's will be Jason then Jason again and then Percy's mini chapter of like 200-300 words then Annabeth gets two chapters to herself for the climax! Remember suggestions welcomed at this point.**


	14. Chapter 14: Frank

**Okay so Frankie dearest is up here and just to let you know the person will die in chapter 20 so after that climax you won't be seeing me for at most a month because I plan to write chapter 21-35 and update it daily and then another break but that time most 3 weeks for chaps 36-45. I might write more than that depending on how my imagination wishes to cooperate with me but most is 55 that's my limit. Just letting you know ahead of time so you don't freak out. This is a chapter where the four just need a breather. The other group had theirs. Don't worry action and fighting in next chapter!**

**Percy94: sorry I didn't reply earlier but it actually wasn't even hard the test and all. I have to take reading next week so Yay!**

**Disclaimer****: I think I got the message, really everyone has, I don't own it Rick Riordan does.**

Frank

**Frank was turning delirious. **The mission was doing some scary things to him. Leo of all people was going to be their savior! Of course he decided to faint in the middle of the silent chaos. The other two and Frank heaved Leo about three hundred feet until the sun started to set. It was early morning and Annabeth was staring at the burned out fire.

Her eyes were tired and red; it was like she was in a trance. Her cup of hot chocolate Jason managed to make last night was still full but probably cold. Her blanket was wrapped tightly around her. Jason and Leo were still asleep and Frank couldn't feint his sleep not when a distressed girl like Annabeth was looking like a zombie. He got up cautiously towards her. She made no indication that she noticed.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you feeling?" he got no response so he tried again.

"Are you hungry because I can whip up something." She still hadn't moved or spoke.

"Come on please say some-"he was cut off abruptly. Frank almost didn't hear her but caught the three words she uttered loud and clear.

"I feel empty."She was scaring him badly. He had no reply. _What could he say to that?_

"Good morning you two!" Leo barged in and plopped himself down on a large boulder. He even started whistling. After a few minutes though of stony silence, he finally noticed Annabeth's state.

"Annie, what's wrong with her?"Frank didn't know and just shook his head. Leo yelled for Jason.

"What Leo what happened? Is something wrong is someone hurt come on say something!" he was frantically looking around for the trouble. When he saw nothing alarming he smacked Leo on the head.

"Why did you call me over here? I was in the middle of a pleasant dream. Piper and I were dancing and laughing and-"Leo pushed Jason around so he was now facing Annabeth. That shut Jason up.

"Annabeth what happened?" his voice was small and frightened. She actually replied.

"I had a dream Jason." She quietly said it. Her voice was full of sorrow mixed with the emotions of fear and anxiety. A dream for demigods can never be good news. _Well Jason had a nice one…so once in a lifetime will we get a decent dream? Great just great._

"What exactly happened?" Leo slowly asked. Annabeth looked up at him making sure they had direct eye contact. Because of me they'll die, I'm a murderer," she started to silently cry, "because of my mark I'm supposed to die but I don't, my mom told me, I can't let this happen." No one said a word.

Not just someone but two someones were going. They packed with no communication whatsoever. It was like everyone knew what to do already and no questions were to be asked. They walked for hours having to go around the same places due to barriers created by old ruins. The ground shook numerous times as if Gaea herself were telling them danger was lurking ahead. They were simply walking when Apollo, the sun god, made an unexpected appearance. All four of them couldn't move. Then he spoke.

"Frank I regret to say I need a word with you, you three may keep moving forward I'll make sure to see Zhang here back with you shortly." He gave the other three a curt nod then transported himself and Frank to a cavern of some sort.

"You have to convince Percy to not trade himself. He will sacrifice his life for Annabeth but I am not talking about that this is…different. Then you yourself will have to give something up to help Annabeth, she needs you. Frank Zhang you are the guide. Each of the seven has a role to play and this is yours. I cannot give you any more information." Frank was speechless. Apollo furrowed his eyebrows. Something was annoying him.

"Why won't you speak?" that was not what Frank was expecting.

"I um I you see this I uh um uh." He was a loss at words. The god shook his head as if he were disappointed.

"We are doomed the boy can't even speak." With that he left and Frank found himself with his back against the earthy dirt floor.

He got up and saw the others staring at him. He soon realized they wanted an explanation for his abrupt absence. Frank reencountered his short trip Annabeth was looking better and asked him a million questions. _Back to her normal self thankfully, Frank thought._

"That well we knew that but Percy can't sacrifice himself this is nonsense. All of it is absurd." She was sounding like a professor.

"We don't know anything guys so why don't we just try to I don't know, calm down and get to finding Percy and Nico even if it is a trap. Finding the others is a good idea too then." Jason sounded so rational it was hard not to listen.

Leo was for probably the first time in his life paying close attention to every word that came out of Jason's mouth. He was surprisingly alert and clam. He was smoking but only a little. If he could do then so could Frank. He tried putting on a brave face and straight posture that would surely make Terminus proud. Annabeth seemed to give in too. She sighed and shocked them all by gathering them into a group hug. She laughed and smiled wide for ten seconds straight. She still had a smirk playing on her face afterwards.

"Thanks I needed that pep talk. I am not letting a bunch of stupid gods ruin my life. I'm going to be with my soon to be best friends and boyfriend. We're going to save Nico and head off to Greece. We're going to end this once and for all. It all ends here." Leo whooped loudly leading everyone smiling to each of the corners of the universe.

Frank wished Hazel was there. Soon she would be along with Piper and Thalia. Maybe their lives didn't have to be so crappy. They were going to be heroes. The team started to joke around and share stories. Annabeth was the most excited about that part. She recited dreamily about all of her and Percy's amazing adventures. She even brought up the early years with a guy named Luke. Jason and Leo were surprised when she mentioned him. It was all dandy until Annabeth said something very disturbing.

"You know I hadn't thought of Luke until I saw that scrawny little kid who Percy was hunting down when we first arrived. He kind of looks like him…the same hair and eyes and complexion too. Luke was a traitor so I would watch out for that Octopus dude he could be one of them too."Leo didn't know Octavian as well as Jason and Frank knew him so he wasn't that alarmed except by the fact that Annabeth was acting like she was downright drunk.

"Now Annabeth let's not jump to any conclusions. I know Octavian is a worthless pile of scum but he wouldn't do that." Jason tried to convince her but she drawled on as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Luke was a nice guy too I was in love with him! See how that went." She collapsed in Leo's arms.

"Ha the heat must be getting to her…" they decided that was the safest and only answer they wanted to hear. Annabeth woke up instantly only minutes later.

"What happened I have a terrible headache?" Frank hesitantly told her everything. She laughed to herself.

"I am crazy, gods. Can we possibly just take a break? You know just talk and hang out like normal teenagers?" she asked. Frank was flooded with relief. Something like that was exactly what he was craving at the moment. Leo smiled widely.

"Of course I mean not that any of that wasn't entertaining you know it looked like you were wasted and all that." He got punched-hard.

While Leo was wincing in pain, Jason help Frank set up camp. They made small talk and cracked a few jokes. It was a nice breather. Hopefully the other group got one too because Frank had a feeling they wouldn't be able to enjoy the vacation much longer. More than likely a monster had to come and pop up somewhere. It was a routine known by every half blood in their hearts. Frank thought about his role. He thought back to his father's wise words told to Frank at his dying grandmother's house. Annabeth and Percy were the ones in real danger. That was Frank's conclusion. The Mark of Athena wasn't good news as far as Frank was concerned. There was either something Annabeth wouldn't spill or something Athena just won't even tell Annabeth.

The others were falling asleep. Leo was mumbling about ducks and how they were going to eat him, Annabeth was peacefully sleeping for once, and Jason was smiling about something. Frank couldn't sleep. His mind was full of ideas some good some not so well. Before he could think twice however, a shadow played across a closed pizzeria. _That outline looks familiar…wait it can't be! _The figure was retreating but Frank had a feeling he knew who it was. He had to follow. The person was a fast walker. By the time Frank had reached the plaza, he was out of breath.

_How can it be moving so fast? It's not humanly possible…humanly oh well oh._ Frank realized he was following a monster. Not the best idea. Right when he was about to turn back and run for his life, a hand clasped down on his shoulder. Frank wanted to yelp for help, or scream bloody murder, or even scream, but the figure held his mouth shut.

He was twisted around to come face to face with another face. The first thing Frank looked at was the eyes. They were sea green like a sparkling lagoon. _Percy? _Frank was about to ask when he noticed something different. There were specks of red throughout his irises. Percy or his clone let go of him.

"Hey Frank thank the gods I found you!" his voice wasn't his own. It was colder and more isolated. It wasn't Percy.

"What's wrong I thought you'd be relieved to see me? You wouldn't believe what happened to me…" the Thing trailed off. Frank had to get out of there and warn the others of the impostor. _What if the girls ran into him? _His own thoughts were interrupted. Hands closed around his throat.

"What are you thinking of doing Frank, go tell the others that there's an impostor? Well news flash buddy I am Percy. I'm with Gaea now it's too late to save me. The gods are the evil ones. They care for no one but themselves. They're lazy making us do all the work for them." It couldn't be Percy. His words seemed similar to that of a story Frank once heard not too long ago.

"Sounds like Luke right? I know you've heard the stories. He was right and now come join me Frank." It couldn't be Percy. It was like the Thing could read his mind.

"I am Percy this is the new and improved me." It was Percy and he was gone; way past gone and out of reach for any of them to help. Frank felt betrayed.

"No I don't care if you're gone but not me I can stay loyal to my friends." With that Percy gave him a glare.

Soon Frank felt his cheek start to sting. His body felt weak and a cloth closed over his mouth. He was being drugged. He felt powerless and the final thing he saw was Percy menacingly towering over him. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain in his ribs from a hard kick. The last thing he smelt was blood. The last thing he felt was the ground pounding against him.

The last thing he heard was a laugh.

**Yay cliffy! Didn't see that coming did you? Neither did I. hope you enjoyed and action packed for Jason up next a lot of blood just warning you. Remember Review!**

**Love,**

**NataliaHallows**


	15. Chapter 15: Jason

**Let me state the obvious, I'm terrible at updating. It's been what? A month exactly. This is chapter 15 so I say five more than my break which I've kind of already done…I'm so bad at this. Oh well and yeah I have my reasons. Braces are stupid and my mouth is in pain, end of the year projects are due, etc. but summer is almost here so yay more opportunities for me to write so don't fret. **

**Lovebug109: I will try to update twice a week, if not then weekly. And thanks!**

**athenas daughter: AW thanks! And me being a writer…remind me in seven years.**

**Kat: It's all a surprise and I've mentioned this before; I will not under any circumstances kill a main character. I will say no more on the matter I won't reply if anyone gets it right or wrong so don't worry ;)**

Jason III**  
><strong>

**Jason woke with a start. **It was still dark out as far as he could tell. Something just didn't feel right. He went to go see if Annabeth was up. She was fast asleep. Jason was worried for her; she had her boyfriend taken away from her twice, had to save the world twice, and was now going crazy. He decided not to wake her and left her tent. Jason chose to visit Leo next, as predicted the guy was sleeping too. Next, he checked up on Frank.

"Hey Frank, you awake?" Jason asked before entering. When he opened the door to the tent apart, Frank wasn't there. Instead, his rumpled sleeping bag lay on the floor with no Frank in sight. _That's odd, where could he have gone? _Jason decided it was best to wake Annabeth and Leo. They were in trouble.

Jason strolled over to their tents went a hand stopped him. He looked up in surprise to see Thalia stare back at him. Besides her was Hazel, Piper, and…Percy.

"Percy? Where were you? This is insane did you know how worried we were especially Annabeth I can't believe I was so stupid to let you go!" Jason kept on going off until someone smack him on his head.

"Dude shut up for a second you woke me and Annabeth up with all your screaming. We get it Percy's here." Leo grumbled impatiently. Jason stopped talking immediately and took in the scene before him.

"Annabeth are you okay? You're not even yelling at Seaweed Brain." Thalia asked cautiously. Everyone else seemed to realize this fact too and she just shrugged not really replying but staring intently at Percy.

"Annabeth dear I love you too but I suggest we search for Frank, don't you agree?' Percy asked in a very non-percyish manner. Hazel tilted her head in confusion probably thinking he was off his rocker. Thalia just shook her head while Piper, gods she was beautiful, took a step back. Leo didn't say anything and Annabeth was still analyzing him.

"Yeah I agree with Perce, let's go. Any suggestions on which way we should head next to search for Frank?" Jason questioned but only one person responded. Actually they just started leading the way. Percy was ahead of everyone seeming to know exactly where he was going. Something was up. Something happened when he disappeared. The Percy Jason remembered from two nights ago was a little frazzled. Frank was a little off too before he disappeared. Hazel was already hyperventilating Piper trying to calm her down. _Oh gods why am I so crazy in love with her? Did I just say love…I have to tell her forget Percy and Frank for a sec Jace. _He forgot all of the problems and slowed down a little to be next to Piper. She stared at him for a few second before sighing and shooting Leo a look signaling him to go distract Hazel.

"What do you want Jason?" she sated bluntly. He was taken aback but that didn't stop him. He wasn't going to stop.

"Piper I need to apologize for being such a jerk. I don't know what I was thinking, all I know is that this has been stressful for me and I need you. You're the one person who can anchor me to the ground. Please just give me another-"she stopped him. In her kaleidoscope eyes, tears were forming. Jason didn't even think twice about what he was doing and hugged her. Thankfully, she reacted the same way. She tried to speak but Jason stopped her and nodded knowing he gained her back. The rest of the journey was one in silence. No one spoke or even laughed. They reached what looked like a ring of fire. Percy had a gleam in his eyes that Jason was wary of.

"We have arrived now everyone let's search the perimeter to see if there's any opening. Leo you can obviously go through. So can I. Annabeth you can come with me and everyone else go in pairs. Leo you can go and first I presume." There he went again with the big words. Jason wanted to say something but he thought better against it. Leo picked up something weird too but he went ahead and followed his orders. Piper went with Thalia counter clockwise to find an entrance while Piper and Jason went the opposite direction. It was a big circle. They most likely got halfway before they heard a loud yell. It sounded like Leo. Piper looked at Jason in horror and they weren't hesitant to run back the way they came. Hazel and Thalia met with them too with Percy telling something to Annabeth. Soon enough an opening appeared in front of them. It was a city of ruins. Annabeth seemed scared out of her wits.

"Something got him out of nowhere, what is this place?" Annabeth said. No one spoke. Both Leo and frank were gone now. Jason's thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sound. It was coming from a half demolished building. By the looks of it, one of the only ones left. He turned his attention towards it.

"What's that you're looking at Jason?" Percy asked his voice with a hint of menace. Everyone turned towards the two.

"I thought I heard something, on second thought I know I heard something. Now if you'll get out of my way Percy…" Jason was getting annoyed. Percy wouldn't let him through and led him back towards the group. His grip was as hard as iron. Jason tensed up. Something was definitely not right. Percy went on.

"Okay now you guys wait here while I go to make sure we can still get out." He started off without even waiting for the others to respond. There was a tree root that Percy was about to trip over and just as Jason was about to warn him, he sunk it into the ground. Suddenly Jason stopped moving. The world was spinning. The weird behavior, the sudden super strength, the vocabulary, him knowing exactly where to go, and lastly the powers that only one person could have. He felt like an idiot not to have realized it earlier. The imposter was already at the edge of the ring of fire but the entrance was closing and It was doing it with one hand out.

"Nooooooo!" Jason yelled but it was too late. The others crowed around the thing in shock with Jason while it turned towards them. Percy's usual tan face was a sickly pale and the eyes were ruby red and blood shot. And it was smiling.

"Hello there, Percy is long gone and soon will all of you including your three precious friends. The ground shook and they all turned to see Leo struggling with chains around his arms and legs shackled together. Frank was unconscious hanging upside down in thin air with a gag around his mouth. Hazel stifled a scream. And finally a young boy, with midnight black hair and pale, waxy skin, was in a floating sphere of some sort that was glowing blue. He looked down at the group with pain and sorrow.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, afraid of the answer Jason assumed.

"No I am Gaea now bow down to me." And then thousands of creatures came out with horrifying and frightening faces. Sharp fangs and long claws were ready and aimed at them. They were waiting for some sort of signal.

"Go." Gaea/Percy commanded and the army came forward to kill them.

**Fun, fun, fun. Soooo how was that? I kind of got into that chapter and I proudly finished it in an hour. Jason is coming back with an interruption from Piper…hmmm what could I be up to? Then Percy's/Gaea's (I know ugh she's so stupid) which will be extremely short and finally Annabeth's final two chapters in which someone will die and basically half of the prophecy is fulfilled. The, "**_They shall go find and do what they need, But a trade will be made to take the lead. One is lost…" _**parts will be done. So they found what they needed, the trade will be made, and one is lost sadly. Won't tell you who it is though so guesses will be ignored. Hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully I can update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Jason Piper Jason

**I'm updating Yay! Okay my "n" key is being stupid and I have to push it hard for it to actually work so sorry ahead of time if there are any grammar mistakes. And thanks for understanding my dilemma with the updating thing! You guys are awesome. Anyways I'll shut up now, enjoy! Oh and did you guys know that RR hates fanfics about his stories? He feels as though someone is going through your clothes trying them on…sad and he didn't even have a say in the movie he didn't even see it. Plus RR read the first chapter of MoA at the Serpent's Shadow Premier Night and it's o YouTube, well it was I'm not sure about now just try typing in mark of Athena chapter one. SPOILER: it's in Annabeth's pov and I now respect her way more than before, she has a sense of humor even though it's not supposed to be funny and no percabeth reunion just stops at when they land in New Rome! I didn't get it right but whatevs a lot of other people did it was so good can't wait until October 2, 16 days before my bday. Now I'll shut up.**

**Disclaimer: ****All hail Rick Riordan and his genius mind I only own the plot line.**

Jason

**Jason felt betrayed and angry all at once. **Gaea invaded Percy's mind, took Frank, Leo, and the kid Jason presumed as Nico prisoners, tricked the group, and was going to kill them all. _Fantastic. _ Demons and monsters were coming out behind from all the ruins and had all their weapons ready. There was no way that the five of them could do anything. Hazel was trying to contain her tears. Annabeth was staring at the Percy imposter in horror. Thalia was actually scared. Piper was clutching her head in pain. And Jason-well Jason was trying not to scream like a little girl.

"It's over so give up now. Annabeth dear come forward." The Thing. _'yeah that sounds good.' _

The thing grabbed Annabeth's hair in a flash and then the monsters came forward. Everyone concentrated on killing them. Jason slashed everything in his path. He was going to free his friends. I no time he reached them. Jason slashed at Leo's shackles; they came off easily. _Odd was that supposed to be easy? _Jason shook off the feeling and Leo burned the ropes binding Frank together they ungagged him. He was soon conscious and ran off to find Hazel.

Nico was a whole other problem. The sphere seemed indestructible. Lightning didn't even scorch it. Without warning a gigantic worm like creature came to smash down on them. Leo and Jason seemed to be thinking the same thing because soon they were jumping over the sphere causing the catastrophic creature to smash into the sphere. It electrocuted him, but their plan worked. The sphere started to crumble to a fin blue powder.

"Booyah!" Leo cheered. He was at least trying to stay upbeat about their death. You could always count on Leo to brighten up your day. Hazel came out of the rubble with several gashes running up her arms and legs. Her clothes were torn and singed in many places. Even though she was wincing, Hazel hugged the life out of the weak boy. He tried to say something but it came out muffled as his head was buried in Hazel's shirt. Thalia soon limped into the group and Jason saw she was trying to get away from the monsters that were still coming for her. Annabeth and the Thing were nowhere to be found. Neither was Piper.

"Guys, where's Piper?" Jason asked suddenly very worried.

They all looked at each other and into the gaggle of monsters before them. She wasn't in the crowd. Jason feared the worst had happened and was about to cry out when he saw three figures approaching.

"Guys leave now before it's too-late." Nico managed to wheeze out.

They couldn't take any action even if they wanted to. The mysterious figures soon came into view. The Thing was holding Annabeth's hair ad she was bleeding terribly. Piper looked frightened and was being held against her own will by a goulash looking monster. Jason tried to restrain himself. It was hard but he managed. She looked back and forth between Thalia and Jason.

Her beautiful, crazy colored eyes were full of worry and were watery. He didn't understand. He slightly shook his head signaling his confused state. The Thing stared hungrily at the two siblings. Jason's uneasy feeling had crept back up his throat. He closed his eyes silently praying to his father knowing full well that nothing was going to happen. He could only hope.

"I know everything now. I have everyone who can harm me at my possession. Nico your attempts failed just as I told you they would. Come Jason and Thalia Grace." The Thing boomed. He tried to resist, but the Thing had some sort of power bringing Jason ad Thalia to its disposal. Everything was quiet. Nothing moved or even let out a breath. They were all waiting for something to happen.

Just as the Thing started to smile, there was a flash.

Piper

**Piper was freaking out. **One moment she was beside Jason trembling, and the next she was being dragged away. Before she knew it, Gaea or Percy or whatever it was stood towering above her. It had an evil glint in it's eyes. For a second she thought she saw Percy's old relaxed demeanor back. Perhaps it was her imagination or something.

Piper missed the days when her only problem was trying to impress Jason and Leo constantly calling her annoying names. Her daydreaming was cut short as she felt a strong yank on her hair. It's fingers made contact with her temples and a burst of pain made her headache even worse than before. She didn't understand why it was hurting so much but Piper had a feeling It knew.

"Who are the ones? I know that you know. That is why you are experiencing headaches. The gods sent you a message, it was faith. Now Piper darling tell me the two who have the power. Annabeth here is the obvious source and the child of Mars can't aid her. Of course Perseus is taken care of now I need to know the other two threats. Tell me." Piper wanted to argue, to fight back, telling It that she had no idea what It was talking about but the she realized the gods had told her. It was in her mind. The names flashed in her mind. She tried to keep her mouth shut but It had a type of charmspeaking ability. The names tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop. Shock hit her hard and she fainted weeping.

"Thalia and Jason Grace."

Jason Again

**Jason was preparing for the worst when the flash struck. **_Holy Zeus_, it was actually Zeus himself. His dad was there. He had answered Jason's prayers after all. The Thing's smile faltered but only for a mere second. It shouted and cackled loudly only making Zeus angrier.

"It's too late even if you have decided to help the young "heroes," The Thing sneered at heroes, "they will never bring me down no one can as long as I have the ones who can at my beck and call." Percy looked menacingly. Zeus seemed to be gathering strength and was about to pummel the Thing but backed down as if realizing something.

"That's right if you kill me now Percy dies too even if you have both children by your side and a few meek demigods."

"That may be the case now but mark my words these heroes, these Heroes of Olympus, will bring you down one way or another I just came to give my children what they rightfully own. Goodbye Gaea and may the end be near for you." Zeus said calmly.

Jason and Thalia looked to each other before staring back at their father. He touched their shoulders and a tingling sensation filled Jason. Power. The Thing seemed agitated. Zeus left in a blink of an eye but not before saying one last thing.

"By the way, The Thing? Very creative Jason." Jason blushed a deep red.

"That foolish god simply pushed back my plans o need to worry. You two don't even know how to work your powers-"The Thing choked. A bright light escaped out its mouth. Soon the earth was shaking. They heard Gaea's voice.

"He fought and won but he is drained and will predictably die. Poor Percy, anyways my plans will still stay the same. Percy doesn't leave, unless of course you'd be willing to make a trade…"

Piper, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and somehow Annabeth managed to all look at each other. The prophecy rang in Jason's ears. They needed Percy and Annabeth so Jason was willing to do anything. So he gathered some courage and what was left of his dignity and asked the question they were all dying to have answered.

"What kind of trade?"

**Btw The Serpent's Shadow was amazing and for some reason I have a feeling he's gonna do something similar to what he did with PJO and make a HOO thing. Any who I will finish this before school starts again I am determined. And REVIEW? Hopefully you guys liked it. Next chapter I might actually get in tomorrow seeing as it's short and just explains from Percy/Gaea's POV so I got it in my head. Annabeth's chaps are gonna be fun though so yeah. Remember review, review, review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Percy Gaea

**Okay so I will I am absolutely determined to update twice this week. School is almost out so YAY! Anyways this is Percy/Gaea. Enjoy, Comment, and Subscribe!**

**Disclaimer: ****Rick Riordan owns all of this except the plot which is all MINES.**

Percy

**Percy was agitated. **Gaea decides to just barge in his life and ruin it. Take right now for example. The old hag was trying to make a trade with his friends. He couldn't wait to hear this.

_You should be happy since they will get you back in return._

Gaea kept on interrupting Percy every chance she got and he wanted to hit her badly. '_shut up there is no way in Hades you would let us go that easily'_

_Watch me._

Of course Percy had o choice but to let the monster talk.

"I will let Perseus go if I get the brother and sister." Everyone turned towards Thalia and Jason. Percy felt incredibly bad. He understood Piper had no choice but to tell the truth though.

_Watch while your world falls apart Percy._

"Why do you want them?" Annabeth spat. She was terrified at the same time. Percy could easily tell just by her facial expression.

_It will be easy to take her down too then._

'_Gaea please stop talking you're getting on my nerves here.'_

"For my own reasons now deal or no deal?" Gaea replied fiercely. Percy could tell that they were going to say o but Jason stepped forward with Thalia by his side. Piper tried to tell him to stop being ridiculous; it didn't work.

"We'll do it." Thalia said defiantly. She was brave-and that's why Percy wanted to strangle her. The two looked confident and even though he tried to hide it, Jason was clearly trembling.

_He should be._

'_I'm going to mentally slap you. *slap* there now go on.'_

"You're crazy, Gaea would never even give Percy back then it would have all been a waste. Please Thalia you're my best friend I can't lose you after what happened last year." Annabeth was on the verge of tears. Hazel was comforting her. Percy wished it was him in her position telling Annabeth that everything would be alright.

"Annabeth's right and Jason you can't. I'm sorry about me acting like a brat before. I-I love you." She buried her face into Leo's shoulders. He was patting her head awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Jason faltered when she told him her feelings but he somehow managed to stay strong. Thalia quavered and came closer to him. _'Wait no it's her I'm not myself anymore. Wait that also means I'm a girl…oh great my dream comes true.'_

_Quiet! Your adolescent behavior is foolish._

"Thalia don't." with that the insane girl came closer and was right beside Percy. Jason slowly followed although hesitant. Gaea cackled loudly and Percy felt like he was choking. The scene must have been bizarre. He was wriggling on the floor gasping for breath. He heard sharp intakes of breath and small yelps.

_I keep my promises._

"What's happening?" Frank cried out.

Gaea pushed Thalia and Jason into a cage of some sort leaving the group on the other side of an electric wall. Percy miraculously managed to say,

"Don't worry guys, I'm getting out."

And with one final glance, filled with thanks and regret, at Thalia and Jason, Percy was free and thrown into Annabeth's welcoming arms that were shaking badly. He had an urge to erupt into a smile but saw his friend on the other side.

Second Person POV 

The trade was complete and at that moment Percy had no idea, but life was going to get harder; much harder.

**Look at me mixing it up! That was dramatic. Now next chapter Annabeth describes them fighting and after that the finale comes into play (not final chapter but more like climax). I can't wait and I will update soon like this week. Look on the bright side, at least Percy's free!**


	18. Chapter 18: Annabeth

**To make up for my bad uploading skills, I'm doing two chapters! I didn't think I would be so busy during this summer…oh well. Enjoy and COMMENT.**

**Disclaimer: **** Rick Riordan owns everything except plot line.**

Annabeth

**Annabeth had mixed emotions at that moment.** On the bright side Percy was finally back. On the down side Thalia, her best friend, and Jason were both gone to the dark side basically.

Percy coming back was one burden released from her shoulders. The scene was a little traumatic and disturbing but she brushed it off.

"Now." That was all Annabeth heard before the monster army came out.

She didn't even think twice as she slashed all around hoping not to attack any of her friends. Everything was happening quickly and it was impossible to tell who or what she was killing. She managed to catch a quick glimpse at the others and the scene was already heinous.

Nico was even trying to help although he was extremely weak. Her heart broke at the sight of Thalia and Jason trapped and protected by Gaea. All that evil thing wanted was to kill them so she couldn't be defeated.

"Annabeth turn around!" Percy yelled and she finished off the monster. It had to be 30 minutes tops and she was wiped out. There was a shield on the ground from a fallen soldier and when she peered in, the reflection was horrifying. Annabeth's hair was all over the place as if she just woke up.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from her tears and just her being plain tired. She was pale and hollow with dirt and blood smeared across her face and arms with multiple holes and tears in her clothes. Nobody, not even Piper, looked good at that point. They were either similar or worse. Percy seemed as if he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

It all ends here.

That was all Annabeth could think of. They were outnumbered by far and she knew it wasn't going to end well. She knew all that, so Annabeth gave it all she had. Her life without Thalia or anyone else especially Percy (she's gone through it, what? A million times now?) would be unbearable.

She heard screams similar to Thalia's but there were too many monsters so she had no choice but to keep on fighting. There were more and more screams.

Leo was telling her something he couldn't make out. _She shrugged it off_.

The monsters loved her apparently as she could see that there were tons around her and barely any with Percy. She started to notice small things from the others and she was ready to explode at them for distracting her.

Hazel was crying and desperately trying to get near her. _She shrugged it off._

A monster almost chopped off her head. Cursing under her breath, Annabeth kept going. Again, they interfered and it was making her madder by the second.

Frank was yelling her name over and over again but she was busy. _C._

She almost slipped and flicked his forehead. Annabeth scurried away from him occupying herself with her new "friends". Yet another disturbance came her way.

Piper yanked on her ponytail making Annabeth screech and glare at her for a few seconds but still, _She shrugged it off._

She wondered what their problem was and before Percy could even make as much as a sound she shoved him away not in the mood for their games. She finally sat down in a secluded area.

Pain was all that she could feel. The only thing that could make her snap now would be another childish gesture from the seven. Of course, that's what she got.

Thalia kept frantically waving at her and she was getting annoyed as she stormed and stomped her way over to finish this. She stood in front of the barely opaque wall and her eyes found their way to Thalia. _Wait where was Jason?_

At that moment Annabeth finally understood why everyone was being so antsy. They were trying to tell her that Jason, the guy who she was in reach of that entire time, was almost dying. He was right next her the entire time. She couldn't get that out of her head. One of Gaea's henchman had been slowly cutting into his throat.

Guilt washed over her.

She could have saved him. Now he was going to die; all because of her. Annabeth turned towards Thalia hoping she would understand just how sorry she was. The poor girl was collapsing in sobs. Gaea did this to them. They weren't even going to make it to Greece.

Many things came into her mind all at once. Images flashed through her mind at lightning speed. Athena's plan was unraveling piece by piece and realization dawned on her. She shrugged off the sleeve of her shirt a little to reveal the Mark still present on her shoulder. There was only one way she could possibly save everyone including Jason. She didn't even know what to do but all she had to do was ask her mother.

Annabeth wasn't sure if it would help at all. It was taking a chance. She didn't know if it was the right time. She didn't know if Jason should just die; if it was his destiny. A small voice, probably a god, told her that he had something bigger in store for him. She decided to take the chance and called on her mom.

A weird sensation filled her. It burned lightly at first then it grew gradually. She somehow managed to withstand it. Flames erupted around her. The last thing she heard before it officially started was Percy calling, "Annabeth?"

Silence filled her mind. He concentrated on the Mark. It had the power to injure Gaea and wipe out all the monsters. Nico knew what to do and Percy would help him. They would close the doors while Annabeth let the Mark burn through Rome. She had to do this all alone. She would die trying and Percy would eventually save her…she let the thought go and the owl in fire was the only thing she could see. It was complete. The Mark was burning and then she died.

**Do not fret she did not really die and keep on reading to my next upload to see the twist?**


	19. Chapter 19: Annabeth Hazel Annabeth

**Alas, I fell asleep. But I uploaded two back to back so brownie points still count right? Oh well, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** RR owns everything as I have clarified this 19 times.**

Annabeth

**Annabeth awoke to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at her. **She was laying on something soft and comfortable.

"Why am I on a mattress? What just happened? Guys say something!" she was met with complete silence. She did a quick sweep and did a head count to make sure everyone was there so she could yell at them all. Seven all present. _Wait, there were nine of us._

She was about to yell the name when she looked closer at everyone's faces. They were all crying and a body was covered in a white sheet. _No, please gods no. _she didn't know where the other was and she didn't want to.

She was about to ask and was trembling. Percy gripped her hand fiercely and shook his head in confirmation telling her already answering the question he knew she was thinking and was about to ask. It was too much and she fell apart.

_҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉_

_24 Hours Earlier…._

Hazel

**Hazel was upset and confused. **Everything happened so suddenly. She could only assume what had happened. First, everyone except Annabeth noticed that Jason was being murdered. Then, something flickered inside of her and she started to glow. Frank whispered in awe murmuring something about the Mark of Athena. Hazel guessed that's what Annabeth was doing.

Fire erupted everywhere and Hazel jumped at the same time as Frank. His lifeline was with her and they were surrounded. Frank dazed out for a sec and he swiveled around to her.

"Hand me the stick."

Hazel was terrified of where this was going but Frank seemed to have an aura of power around him. The Mars inside of him was finally showing its true colors. She tentatively handed him it.

And the unpredictable happened, he tossed it into the air and it burst in flames. In the air where there was nothing, it ignited. She was dumbfounded.

"ARE YOU INSANE ZHANG?" Hazel screamed at him and shut her eyes to prevent the tears. She gave up only finding that he was gone and talking to Nico.

'_When was he going to die? How long did he have? Why'd he even do it?'_

Those were the thoughts going through her head. Her mind was spinning. Piper knocked some sense into her by pulling on Hazel's arm. Piper, Leo, and she started towards the edge. The fire was engulfing them, trapping everyone and everything inside.

Leo, being Leo, took out a small helicopter and some sort of controller out of his tool belt.

"Leo! Now is not the time to play with toys do something useful for once?" Piper hollered at him. He winced but decided to explain himself.

"Well Miss Know-It-All I was actually just going to move the helicopter above us to see everything from an aerial view not play with toys." He huffed indignantly. Piper rolled her eyes and grudgingly said good idea. He smirked.

The two girls crowded around Leo to see the small screen in his hand. The fire had just completed to form the shape of an owl.

"The Mark of Athena…" Hazel muttered although Piper and Leo heard her clearly. They turned towards her expecting more information.

"Sorry that's all I've got. Frank is the one who said it. I have no idea what it does." She admitted.

"Guys look, Annabeth's burning Rome…that's kind of cool." Leo said stupidly. Hazel didn't wait for Piper to do it and she slapped Leo on his arm, pretty hard too.

"Ow! Touchy, touchy aren't we Hazelnut?" Leo replied back. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Leo now is not the time to be joking. She's burning Rome for gods sake!" Piper exclaimed exasperated.

"Without humor the world will end. You can't be so serious."

"It's a wonder how you're not a Hermes kid."

"I'm giving a name to Hephaestus."

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Hazel gave them an odd stare and turned her attention back to the scene before them. Annabeth was being drained of energy. That much she could tell. Percy was aiding Jason and trying to heal all his cuts and bruises. Frank and Nico were nowhere to be seen; it was getting her worried. Leo and Piper were helping fix their injuries too and were trying to surveillance the area. Thalia was slowly going near Annabeth. Hazel just stared. Then the girl collapsed. She looked dead.

Thalia took her pulse and screamed.

Percy rushed over while the others limped along with Hazel. They were shaking her violently. Athena, or more like a hologram, appeared in front of them. Hazel hadn't noticed until then but the monsters were all gone. They were just gone.

"The one who loves her the most will sacrifice their life for her. They have to. Perseus, you cannot because of the destiny ahead of you. Jason also the same goes for you. The others choose wisely. Let me help you out. The one who shouldn't have come along. The eighth when there should have been seven. I know Annabeth will be crushed but a goddess has already consulted her. Goodbye heroes." With that Athena left them shocked. Then the sacrifice stepped forward.

"It's me. I've known it for a while and besides Percy I love Annabeth more than anything. I'm sorry and I love you guys too."

Before anyone could do or say anything, their friend stepped forward and even amidst the protests and cries they touched Annabeth's hand and it all happened in a few seconds. The person collapsed and Annabeth awoke, grasped Percy's hand, and fell into a deep sleep. At least she didn't have to see who died.

Thalia was gone forever.

_҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂҉҂_

_Back to the Present…_

Annabeth

**Annabeth was in grief. **After crying for probably an hour, she turned to look at everyone.

"She did it for me…why? Gods I miss her." No one said a word. She had to know what happened to the other.

"Where's Frank?"

Hazel started to cry uncontrollably. Her question was still left unanswered.

"He disappeared and we tried to search for him and we ended up finding Nico half unconscious on the floor." Percy briefly explained.

"Frank had to open the doors to save Percy because originally he was supposed to open them but it would have killed him. He knew that he would die one way or another because of the stick so he finished the job while I told him what to do." Nico finished.

"He's dead?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"We don't know he could be just lost." Leo said hastily seeing Hazel crying even more. Annabeth had to process what was happening.

"It's like when everyone thought I was dead but really I was on Circe's Island!" Percy yelled reassuringly. She glared at him. It wasn't the time to bring that up; she was still sensitive about that.

"Never mind." Percy muttered. There was only one person who hadn't spoken a word other than Piper and that was because she was whispering in his ear the entire time. Jason was sitting at the edge with a blank stare at them all. Piper was holding his hand trying to make sure he didn't have a breakdown. Annabeth had tuned out of all the conversations and looked at Percy. He knew right away what she was thinking and held out his arms. She sobbed silently and everyone let the grief overtake them.

She had thought that the Great Prophecy had been hard, but this time it was more complicated than that. It was their last chance to make everything right.


	20. Chapter 20: Leo

Okay I know it's been a while since I've updated (a month) but I want have to do ten more chapters minimum honestly because I need to complete my prophecy. And I had to kill someone/some people. Anyways this is basically them fighting...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the oh so original and creative plot!

****Leo

Leo was quiet for the first time ever. So much had happened within a few short days. After saying their last goodbyes to Thalia and Frank, the crew packed everything, fixed injuries, and headed off to find the Argo II. No one said a word as they treaded through the carnage. Leo didn't even want to ask if the Doors were really closed.

Gaea had made six of the world's most powerful demigods _very_ angry. Surprisingly, Piper was the first to say something. The sun was already setting and they were a long way from the ship.

"Guys...I can't help but bring this up. The prophecy isn't finished." Leo did a double take. He had completely forgotten about the prophecy. _'How did it go again?'_

"_One is lost while the others fight; the hero will come back after that night." _Piper answered quietly. Leo looked up in surprise.

"You said it out loud." She replied. Leo started to think again, _'I really should stop doing that.'_

"Yeah you should." Piper responded shrugging at him.

"Can you two just stop fighting for a moment?" Nico politely asked. Leo didn't really have a time for a meet n' greet with the kid. He had dark hair and pale skin.

He wanted to joke around and see if he was the serious type, but Leo felt that it still wasn't the right time.

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for Percy…" Leo had to process what he just heard. Looking around he saw that no one else noticed. They were too immersed in pain and regret.

Making sure his thoughts stayed in his head, _'Whoa that was deep…'_

The words came from Jason surely and Leo grew wary. The next thing he heard was even more disturbing. "If only Frank never listened to Annabeth!" Now he was sure that came from Hazel, yet no one else heard a thing.

Leo was getting weirded out and shook his head to clear his thoughts; it didn't help.

"If only Jason had listened to me none of this would have happened." It came from Percy this time and Leo already knew that the others were apparently deaf.

"I told everyone I had it and the Greeks listened but not those Romans." Annabeth muttered. _'Uh oh.'_

Without meaning to Leo couldn't help but think of the same thing. If only the Romans had listened….

'_No Leo snap out of it and stop being an idiot even though I am…ugh this is useless. How come I can hear everyone else clearly? I mean come on, unless I can read minds now-'Leo_ stopped thinking. He touched one of the monster's guts. Not on purpose but it was right there.

He thought again, _'that's, it's awesome wait until the others hear about this and then all the pranks I can pull gods this is cool. Wait but then that means I read everyone else's mind a few minutes ago. Bad.'_

He was a little too late.

"You know Percy if you hadn't been trying so hard to take control none of this would have happened." Jason, he said it in a low, menacing voice that was laced with a cold, empty feeling. Everyone stopped. The sky was a purple-ish blue mix and the temperatures were dropping.

"If you had bothered listening to your sister and one of my best friends, she wouldn't be dead." Percy calmly replied back, making it even scarier.

Annabeth had sucked in a sharp intake of breath. Jason took a step closer. The world was literally so quiet and still that even the smallest rustle of leaves would have been heard.

"I want to add to that Jason. If Annabeth hadn't been here then Frank wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself, _for her_." Hazel snapped. _'Oh gods this is getting out of control.'_

"Well then let me elaborate Percy," Annabeth took a step closer to Hazel so they were a mere inch apart, "I had a plan which the Greeks listened to but not the _Romans._" She said their name in disgust. And without warning, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"It's the Romans fault." All Hades broke loose.

Instead of using their powers though, Jason and Percy fought hand to hand combat punching and kicking like maniacs. Annabeth and Hazel were throwing one huge hissy fit pulling each other's hair and taking out their swords and knives.

Nico still had some common sense left in him and tried to break the boys apart and Piper was doing the same with the two girls. Meanwhile, Leo stood there like an idiot. They were torn apart already even though it was three against two-well if they had to, the other three would join their fellow Greeks making it six to three, not fair at all.

"It's your fault they're dead!" Jason yelled.

"How is that? Last time I checked we were in this together!" Percy hollered back.

Annabeth and Hazel had scratches and nicks all along their arms and legs and were collapsed on the ground out of breath with Piper between them not moving at all but in shock.

Nico finally summoned enough power and made the ground shake. Skeletal arms were climbing out of the cracks. Before their heads emerged Percy stopped and so did Jason. Nico covered the earth back up.

"What were you guys thinking? You could have killed each other and I'm sure that none of us would be able to handle any more deaths and or disappearances! Gaea warned me about this, about how we would turn against each other Greeks versus Romans. This is not what we came here for and frankly we've been through enough of this to last us a lifetime. Now let's stop blaming each other and get the heck out of here." With that Piper turned around and stormed angrily towards the faint outline of their ship and ride home.

They silently arrived to the Argo II only to find a little surprise. Something Leo never thought they'd find again. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Nico and Percy you two don't have to be disappointed I closed the Doors. The sacrifice, the Mark worked." He said warily. They all stared at him wide eyed and Annabeth finally muttered,

"_The hero will come back after that night."_

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'm pretty sure y'all know who that is. See I'm not that heartless! The action still isn't over. After all they have to head home; no way can they go to Greece in their condition. Anyways, vote (if on Wattpad), comment, and subscribe (if on fanfiction)**


	21. Chapter 21: Hazel

**I'm in my writing zone and written a lot it's crazy so I'm using that to my advantage! Enjoy this chapter and COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, VOTE, FAN, whatever you can do on either website!**

**YessicaG: thanks for spamming myinbox!XDand I love your comments**

**Alice/NirvanaWandering: It's fine I saw all the emails I got and freaked out then I noticed that you wrote MANY reviews. I couldn't but smile and laugh thank you so much for the compliments! And crazy people are the best people:)**

**Awesome101:hahaI can't bother reviewing either but I still like reading them and sorry about Thalia although I never knew there was that rumor O.o**

**Guest: I made the Piper crush on Percy because I don't like Jason very much and so I made him jealous:)**

**KeepMeComing: Yeah I never noticed all the love triangles until you pointed it out and thanks! Plus you and your friend are confusing me here...and yeah I know Rick would never be this serious I like drama that's just me there and bible huh? Interesting...**

**Guest: Thanks for saying I'm a brilliant writer, makes me smile;)**

**And I will say this again I know I messed up a little about the whole Grover and Hades thing the movie was terrible and hopefully the new one that's coming out next year is better since it includes characters that were supposed to be in the first one and a new director. And I at least want one thing that Rick will do the same, the pairings are so obvious! Well except from The Kane Chronicles with Sadie and yeah. And for Wattpad picture from the set of Sea Of Monsters to the side!**

**Disclaimer:****I think I skipped this last chapter...Anyway Rick Riordan owns almost everything!**

Hazel

**Hazel almost fainted.**And she sprinted even though she would rather collapse on a soft bed and never wake up again. She could hear footsteps of the other behind her as they ran and ran towards him. The hero and love of her life was coming back. The prophecy was right and she couldn't help but be overjoyed. Hazel jumped into his open arms and kissed him fiercely.

"Cough, cough! We're all here you know?" Leo interrupted. Hazel rolled her eyes and held his hand.

"The great and mighty Frank is back! Nice to see you man thought you were a goner." Percy smiled for the first time in hours. He was probably relieved to since he loved being happy go lucky all the time. The others had small smiles but were still sad about Thalia.

"Good to be back Percy." Frank said. His clothes were tattered and dirty just like the rest of them yet he seemed fine otherwise.

"Frank, what happened exactly?" Annabeth asked hesitantly. She and the others were coming closer while Nico was helping Leo open the Argo II.

"I think it's best if we all share our stories once we get changed and eat something and rest too." He suggested.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day, thank you Frank we needed that." Piper said grateful. Jason and her were holding hands.

They boarded the ship while Leo and Percy went to go and try to get the ship airborne. Everyone else went to their rooms to get changed and freshen up. Hazel unwillingly let go of Frank's hand and they parted ways to their dorms. She decided on a comfortable black shirt and grey shorts so she could evaluate her wounds.

She winced upon looking at them. Deciding it was best, Hazel went to go knock on the other girl's rooms to see if they had anything to help. Annabeth was already out dressed similarly except in a blue shirt and black shorts.

"Need to fix those up?" she asked gesturing to my legs and arms. I nodded and she knocked on Piper's door.

"Okay I'm ready I'm in so much pain right now." Even after all that happened Piper still managed to look perfect. She noticed Hazel staring and ran back into her room.

"Really mom?!" Hazel heard her yell. She stormed back with us to the commons.

"What's the matter Pipes?" Leo asked while munching on a bag of chips. There was an array of food on the table and they girls piled as much as they could onto their plates.

"My dear mother decided to make me look like this!" she exclaimed holding out her hair. The guys looked at each other then back at her.

"I'm fine with it." Jason said cheekily and Piper blushed.

"Stop acting like a snob Jason." She muttered. They all laughed and continued eating. Either everyone forgot about their earlier argument or they just didn't want to remember it. Hazel could feel the tension building up in the air getting bigger and bigger.

"Why don't you explain what happened Frank I think we all want to hear your story especially since you decided to make us, Hazel in particular, worry like crazy." Percy said while still eating.

The boy had no manners and she turned to glare at him, he smiled like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland which Hazel had been fortunate enough to watch before coming on the journey. They all waited for an answer. Frank seemed to be collecting his thoughts on how he would tell them, he was never the one for public speaking.

"Well let's see I heard Annabeth say the Mark of Athena and could see the owl imprint tattoo thingy on her shoulder which for some reason no one else did then it hit me. She needed fire to activate it so I tossed my life stick in the air praying to my dad, Mars, to help out and it worked." He started but Jason cut him off.

"Even though you knew you would die you did it?" he asked not believing it.

"Fine, my dad kind of told me it was coming a few minutes before. He gave me a pep talk you could say and he was trying to convince me to do it. I guess I was just tired and knew it's what my mom would have done." He finished and Hazel took his hand. She knew his mom was still a touchy subject. He smiled at Hazel silently thanking her.

"Anyways where was I? Oh yes, okay so I knew I only had a matter of moments before I died because of my sacrifice but the Doors still weren't closed. Nico happened to notice too so both of us went to see if we could close them. He started to say some sort of incantation while I tried turning into various animals seeing which one was strong enough to close them. Whatever Nico said worked and the magic was gone. Everything was burning quickly so I was rushed through my transformations and I was getting weak." He took a pause for taking a breather and so everyone could catch up. Hazel slapped him upside his head and scowled.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing is head.

"That was for being so stupid! I swear sometimes I think Percy is rubbing off on you." Hazel stated. Annabeth smiled with her while Percy caught up and looked offended.

"Hey! I'd watch what you're saying Levesque or I'll unleash my powers on you." He tried to be serious but failed and ended up laughing. Soon they all were laughing with him. Frank continued his story.

"As I was saying, I finally turned into a hippo," everyone started to snicker and immediately sobered up after Frank sent them a glare, "No one laugh! I turned into a hippo and it worked. I was able to close one half while Nico closed the other with the rest of his powers. He was drained and fell unconscious in seconds. I slowly transformed back into me and felt terrible, all woozy and stuff. Next thing I knew I was in the Underworld." He paused for a dramatic effect; which was needed.

Gasps erupted through the room as they stared at Frank in wonder. He had died and come back from the Underworld, not just visiting like Annabeth, Percy, and Grover had done more than once. They waited impatiently for him to finish the story. Hazel had no idea how he could have came back. She herself had because the Doors were open and her father being Hades gave Hazel a huge advantage since he was the god of the Underworld.

"Everyone listening?" Frank asked building up the suspension.

"Yes! Now get on the story for gods sakes!" Leo yelped. He wasn't very patient Hazel observed. Leo seemed as much ADHD as Percy was. If didn't know them any better she could have thought that they were going to explode any minute.

"Calm down, okay so then I awoke to see Hades was right next to me." He kept saying. Hazel and Nico looked at each other. They're dad wasn't the nicest god out there. He had too much pride in her opinion.

"Don't worry it was a decent conversation." Hazel groaned, _decent?_

"He explained how he didn't want to see his daughter without me," Hazel squeaked. Even when she barely saw the guy as a father figure, he went to go take the parental guardian role.

"Awwww!" Piper and Annabeth said simultaneously cooed. Hazel frowned but then Frank gave her a side hug.

"On with the story, and apparently since I'm one of the Seven I have to stay alive. If one of us dies it's the end. On a bad note I was the last one Hades could save because he already did that for Hazel and myself. So he did some mumbo jumbo and next thing I knew I was laying on the ground and everything and everyone was gone. You guys left a disaster behind, scorch marks everywhere. And so I started walking trying to remember where the ship was. Guess I'm smarter to have beat you here by ten minutes." He concluded.

"Actually we just had a little…mix up on our way." Piper said. They knew she was talking about the fight.

"Wait what mix up?" unfortunately Frank caught it. Nico sighed.

"It was Greeks against the Romans and Piper, Leo, and I seemed like the only ones with any brains." He explained.

"Leo, smart? How come I missed that!" Frank whined. Leo frowned and whipped out his hand of fire. Percy poured water over it probably wanting to avoid a fight. Hazel realized something.

"So your life is not threatened anymore? The stick is gone!" She yelled happily. Frank hadn't been thinking of that and he grinned widely.

"Seems like it." He hugged her tightly.

"That was a beautiful story Zhang but I'm beat." Leo stated yawning obnoxiously.

"Me too I think I'm going to go to sleep." Piper said warily. Just as she was about to go, Jason called her name.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She nodded as they walked towards his room.

One by one everyone left. Percy wanted to talk to Annabeth too. Hazel had a strange feeling but ignored it. Leo and Nico went to play some board games while Hazel knew Frank was more tired than she was and nodded, signaling him to get some well deserved rest. She walked over to her room and shut the door. She laid on her bed reflecting on everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. Her eyes fluttered closed and went into a deep sleep which she never thought she'd get again after all that had happened. Finding out that Hazel was a part of the prophecy was a shock. She prayed to her dad having to say one last thing.

'_Thank you, for bringing me back to life and Frank.'_Not thinking she'd get an answer she started to go into sleep mode. Hazel faintly heard her father reply,

'_You're welcome and be careful.'_

**I think I'm gonna take up three more chapters of them on the ship….then a six back home and then the end not a big cliffhanger this time yays! No drama really and I'm planning on at least 30 chapters in all, so nine more so sad. I'm not going all out because October is almost here and I think this will be nice. Anyways vote and comment pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


	22. Chapter 22: Piper

Okay guys for the first time ever I have proofread! That's big news since I never do that and I have gone back to all my chapters to edit grammar mistakes and some silly facts and have added some stuff, basically details. Oh and y'all better thank me for two uploads in one day…I want you guys to start suggesting some books for me to write fan fics about from your favorite series! Just leave the name of the series and if possible the title of the book. I'll try reading the other books if I haven't already and see what interests me, sorry for the rambling and enjoy!

COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE/FAN, VOTE/FOLLOW

Disclaimer: The amazing Rick Riordan owns all this except some of the plot!

Piper

Piper couldn't wait to get back home. She had thought that her first quest was hard but now she understood what hard really meant. Being a demigod is hard. Being a _teenage _demigod is even more difficult. Not only do they have to fight to save the world, but their love life was still present. After all that they had been through Piper had still not been able to talk to Jason face to face. She finally found the perfect opportunity as soon as they boarded the Argo II.

"What did you need Piper? Is something wrong?" Jason's voice had a concerned tone to it. She smiled and answered back.

"Nothing's wrong really it's just that I think we need to talk." He tilted his head in confusion then it dawned on him what she was talking about.

"Look I love you Piper and I was stupid not to do anything earlier." He said. Piper wanted to hear those words for a very long time.

"Jason I love you too and thank you for giving me some space."

"Well it was the least I could do after I practically asked you the same thing months ago." He chuckled and held out his hand.

Piper took it and they stared out in the ocean. She had to thank her mom as soon as she saw her again. They had been through so much and piper wanted to stay with Jason through the rest of their battles. There were more to come alright. She wasn't going to rely on him for everything, but Piper needed to know Jason would be there for her. It was like he was the only thing keeping her sane throughout it all.

"It's going to be a hard journey ahead of us." Jason was almost talking to himself but then he turned to Piper.

The waves were thrashing around to a steady beat. The sun was beginning to rise. New York was miles and miles away yet she felt as if home was closer than she thought. What would happen when they arrived back? Jason would surely want to go back home after his time apart. When Jason entered Camp Jupiter, it was the happiest Piper had ever seen him even if he was kind of being ignored. She could see the appeal. It was a safe haven for people like them. A community was thriving in there. Piper knew she had to stay at Camp Half-Blood not only because she was Greek but because it was her true home; just like Camp Jupiter was Jason's.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked. He wasn't worried just curious. Piper hesitated before answering. She thought it would be best to not mention her previous thoughts.

"Home honestly, I miss my dad." That part was true.

She kept in contact with her father, but Tristan McLean was a busy man. He had movies to film and premiers to attend left and right making him have to travel all over the world. Mellie was doing great as his manager trying to schedule video calls often. Meanwhile, Gleeson Hedge was living the high life with no worries whatsoever. Sometimes Piper wished that she could go back to that.

She wondered what it would have been like if she actually accepted all the brand name clothes and expensive gifts or the nice private schools near their house. She could have lived a monster free life just like she'd been doing until Wilderness School. On a sour note she would have never met Jason or Leo or really anyone else; her true friends.

"It must be hard but think about it. After all this Gaea commotion you can go home and visit him. He is in California after all very close to Camp Jupiter where I'll be." Jason smiled. _Camp Jupiter is where he'll be._

"But that's only during breaks other than that I'll be on the other side of the country in New York…" she trailed off hoping Jason would catch on.

"It's better than nothing, I'm sure your dad will appreciate it no matter how often you come along." He still rambled on. Piper sighed in frustration and asked him straight up,

"What about us?" the question seemed to have an effect on Jason.

"Us. We could-"he couldn't find any words to say and Piper couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"Isn't that just perfect?" she asked Jason sarcastically. They finally were a couple and then this happened.

Jason went into deep thought. He was no doubt trying to figure out some ridiculous solution. She was lucky to have him like Annabeth had Percy. Hopefully the trip back would be smooth and trouble free. Although being a half-blood for almost a year had taught Piper that smooth trips weren't gonna happen.

"Okay I'll admit I am stumped but let's not think of that. We have a long way until then and nothing matters more than the present." Jason was right as always. He knew what to say in the worst case scenarios. One of the many reasons why he was a great leader was what Piper thought. Excluding the bickering from this quest, he was perfect.

"You're right I'm getting ahead of myself. All I need is you." Under normal circumstances she would have laughed at how sappy she sounded but everyone needed some love in their lives.

'_Indeed they do Piper McLean. I wanted to remind you that according to yourself the Greeks and Romans will not get along.' _Gaea's sleepy voice interrupted the moment and ruined it completely. She was sure that Jason didn't hear. Piper would worry about that later she didn't need some old mother earth telling her that.

'_I'm not going to think about that, now leave me alone you monster.' _After all that Gaea did with Percy, Piper was feeling ever more hostile towards the goddess.

"Jason why don't we go inside?" Piper suggested. Honestly she just didn't want to be out when Gaea was talking to her.

"Sure come on." Jason looked at her funnily but didn't ask any questions. After all, it was warm and nice out. She pulled a fake smile on and almost skipped inside. She was bursting with joy. Leo happened to be getting a glass of milk. He stared at her in bewilderment to see her so excited but saw Jason and Piper's entwined hands and smiled nodding in her direction. She felt bad for him with knowing that he liked Thalia. It must have been hard for him.

"Thank you Piper I needed that talk. I can't forget what happened to her." It was if Jason was reading her thoughts. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. Somehow Piper had almost forgotten about how Jason lost his sister that he hadn't seen in years.

"No problem and you know, I think Leo needs a girl in his life!" Jason shook his head and laughed.

"Looks like your inner Venus, I mean Aphrodite is coming out." He teased. She blushed and smacked him playfully. For once Piper didn't need to end a day or start one with a bitter problem.

Everything was falling into place; like a big puzzle, one by one.

Yokay guys this was jasper and their lives because I thought this thing needed it after all the tears and drama from before. Next is percabeth which is a little more intense. I have the last chapter planned out and it's a cliffy I will plan to write the next book as soon as rick reveals the details and remember leave fan fic suggestions in the comments, greatly appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23: Annabeth

Okay I feel bad for not including Frank but he'll get one after the next! And you'll soon understand why percabeth and jasper get their own chapters, I'm a genius

Here's the order:

Ch.23- Annabeth

Ch.24-Frank

Ch.25-Jason

Ch.26-Percy

Ch.27- Percy

Ch.28- Piper

Ch.29- Annabeth

Ch.30- Annabeth

THE END

Disclaimer: The amazing Rick Riordan owns all this except some of the plot!

Annabeth

Annabeth was curious to see what Percy wanted to talk about. She still felt hollow after what had happened in the battle. She was pretty sure Percy was feeling the same way even if he tried not to show it. Those three had been through a lot together and had lost the same friends. Although Thalia was the only one who felt the same when they lost Luke last summer. Percy was waiting at his balcony calmly looking out lost in thought.

"Hey." She said quietly not wanting to startle him.

"How come I feel like this isn't the end?" he ignored her greeting.

"Well it isn't there's still Greece and the final battle." She was confused which was rare considering her mom was Athena.

"I meant this one. I have this awful feeling." He muttered furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

Annabeth knew what he meant though. The prophecy was fulfilled but something was definitely missing. Percy didn't make any life or death decisions involving her. That's what everyone had been so concerned about but it didn't happen. Her whole life was déjà vu. Nothing ever seemed like the end. She finally was able to reply after a few moments of silence.

"I know what you mean but I was kind of hoping we would get some rest until the major battle came." She barely whispered.

"I think everyone feels the same at this point. Frank did his duty but what about me? Thalia basically did it for me." The last past was when his voice cracked. She looked at him analyzing every move like a true Athena child did. His movements, breathing patterns, and his gaze-everything was taken into account.

As a result, she concluded that Percy was still taking it hard like any other person would. Slowly Annabeth realized she was in no better condition than he was. Jason was composed on the outside but obviously broken trying not to show it; it was his sister after all. On the other hand Percy and Annabeth had known Thalia for a while. She was soon shaking and taking deep breaths. Out of nowhere Percy kissed her as if it was their last. She was surprised but responded back with just as much force.

Everyday Annabeth was scared that it would be true; that that moment in time would be their last no matter what they did. They were just two teenagers madly in love but with a twist. A factor so big that it was a life or death situation. They were half mortal and half god and the odds were that nothing in existence ever came out good.

"You know we should get a break after all that we've been through." He said.

Annabeth couldn't agree more. Aphrodite had it in for them or the Fates were messing around.

"Love conquers all Percy." The words of wisdom slipped out of her mouth without a second thought.

'_That might be true but how long shall this love last? You're a smart girl, Annabeth. Do you really think any of this will last?' _Gaea's voice filled her head.

Percy apparently hadn't heard a single word. He was too busy thinking again. He had been doing that a lot lately. It was strange to see someone who used to be so carefree and act before they thought to be thinking so much. Being at Camp Jupiter and training at the Wolf House had a massive effect on him that would probably never leave Percy.

'_It will even if I have to die first.' _She shot back at the creature.

She was tired of Gaea trying to control her life. They would defeat her and the army even if it would be the last thing they did. They were the seven most powerful demigods of their time and they were assembled for a good reason. Annabeth understood what Hera had to do no matter how much she hated the woman, Hera was smart.

Percy and Jason did have some issues to work out but they had the time. New York was still far away. Anything could happen between their current position and the destination at hand. She wondered what her mother thought about everything, she couldn't really ask due to the "almighty" Zeus.

The thought reminded her of the Mark. Annabeth had expected it to fade at least but it was still on her shoulder. She tried contacting her mother but it seemed as if Zeus was still being stubborn as ever not budging from his closing off from the world idea. Before any bad or negative things could start filling her mind, Percy interrupted thank the gods. She didn't know how much longer she would have lasted.

"You're amazing Annabeth." he said hugging her from behind.

The words filled her with joy. She didn't need Gaea ruining this. Her stupid Mark wasn't going to ruin it. Not even the gods-with the exception of the love goddess-could tarnish the bond that they had. Being with Percy was all that really mattered to her. They had been through more than the average teenage couple could and nothing was getting in their way any time soon. No other girls or guys could try and separate them. They were Percy and Annabeth; they were one.

"Thinking again Wise Girl?" Annabeth smiled at the use of the nickname.

"When am I not thinking Seaweed Brain? Honestly did holding up the world mean nothing to you?" Percy laughed along with her.

To any normal people or even demigods that sentence would have sounded like a coded message, but to them it was their life story. Their laughs echoed throughout the ship. Further, in another room the same type of laughs traveled back to Annabeth's ears. They were a relief to hear after the rough past few days. She was glad to know that the Seven could still enjoy themselves.

"Don't move." Annabeth whispered.

"I wasn't planning to." Percy replied back.

**IMPORTANT: I have taken the real first chapter that Rick Riordan wrote himself and writing a version based off f that and it will be very different I just want to try writing in his way. Also I will be uploading like crazy to finish this one and try to get as far as I can with the other!**

**Notice some similarities? Now what is Gaea up to? I don't even know yet but I'll figure it out. I like writing these they're so cute! Anyone who isn't a fan of romance sorry but I needed this or fans would feel incomplete in the end. Anyways hope you liked it and **

**COMMENT, **

**SUBSCRIBE/VOTE, **

**FOLLOW/FAN, **

**)**


	24. Chapter 24: Frank

Okay updating two chapters again today so that's Jason and Frank. Enjoy and remember to comment and leave suggestions! And sorry that this is kind of really short.

Disclaimer:  Rick Riordan owns the series and basically everything except for some of the plot.

Frank

Frank was frazzled. The whole experience had been one that he would surely never forget. All in all he was happy to be back and with Hazel again. The whole thing drained energy out of him. He had gone to sleep last night immediately even though he wanted to spend some more time with Hazel.

Frank felt like a terrible boyfriend for putting her through so much. He couldn't imagine what she had to endure with thinking he was dead. Technically he was but still. Going to the Underworld wasn't all that bad either. It didn't take long for Pluto and Thanatos to bring him back to life. Plus the stick of life was gone. That was definitely a big bonus.

He made his way towards the breakfast area. Frank had never been more grateful for Leo being a genius building that thing. It was still pretty early for anyone to be up, but when he got their Piper was already cooking. He could smell bacon, eggs, and toast. He loved breakfast. Frank had never really talked to Piper before so he felt a little awkward going in.

"Oh hey! I thought I heard someone lurking." She smiled at him and piled on some food onto eight different plates.

She handed him one with a glass of orange juice. They sat down on a couch in the living room. After a few minutes of a rather comfortable silence, Piper started talking.

"Do you think we'll get along?" the question sounded weird to Frank.

"There haven't been any problems so far other than a few fights here and there. And that was before all that happened yesterday." He replied back.

"I don't know I mean I'm supposed to decide if the two sides will get along and as of right now nothing feels right." Piper said unsure of herself.

"I'm Roman, you're Greek, and we're doing fine right now." He told her trying to make her see some sense. They could not, not get along. Otherwise how else were they supposed to defeat the giants?

"I guess you're right. All we need now is for Zeus to help us. We need the gods and we closed the Doors. What else do we have to prove?" she sighed and closed her eyes.

Now Frank was worried. She could be right and none of the gods had said anything. Not even Pluto acknowledged their accomplishment. He died just to please the gods. And Jason was Roman. That meant he was born, raised, and taught to be a leader.

It would have been fine but Percy was a natural leader too. He had the power and wit. On the other hand Jupiter was more important than Poseidon. He groaned inwardly cursing their bad luck. No doubt would they fight.

"What's this? Breakfast being served and your captain not being called!" Leo yelled. Frank jumped in surprise and narrowed his eyes at the elf.

"Look Leo Percy is more of a captain than you are so shut up." Piper said. Leo huffed and grabbed a plate of food joining them.

"So Beauty Queen, Dead Guy, what have you been talking about?"

"Leo!" Piper tossed a pillow at his face making Leo drop everything as he yelped.

"What's all the commotion?" Hazel asked coming in looking beautiful as ever. Percy and Annabeth followed closely behind. Jason came soon afterwards.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Percy and Jason were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Everyone had gotten their breakfast and was eating. Something was up. Both of them were glancing at each other at different times without the other knowing. Piper had noticed the same thing too.

"Okay spill you two." Even if they wanted to her charmspeak was too powerful to deny. Frank had already spilled all his juice on Leo who was next to him.

"Hey!" he yelled. Although in seconds he was on fire and he was dry yet sticky. Frank flinched forgetting that the stick was long gone.

"Nice going." Hazel smirked.

Leo grumbled some obscenities under his breath and was trying to figure out how to clean himself up without going to the shower. Percy solved that by dousing him in water. He cursed as he fell over from the power of the water.

"Funny now tell me what the heck is going on!' Piper commanded once more. The two looked at each other before Jason spoke.

"We had a dream…." He started. Piper signaled them to go on.

"Something bad is going to happen that's all they know." Annabeth suddenly said. They all stared at her.

"She's right something's been off." Percy added. Frank was suspicious now. Piper had seen this coming.

"Guys just don't try to cause ant fights." Frank told them uneasily.

Silence hung in the air. They had to be thinking about the same thing. What if they couldn't prevent that? There were a lot to be jealous of the Romans in Frank's point of view. It was bad. He was already thinking of that. the silence was unbearable. Lightening struck the ship and a huge wave drenched them all.

That was when pandemonium broke out.


	25. Chapter 25: Jason

**Okay I lied I fell asleep so I couldn't upload the second one but here it is now! The chapter you're about to read involves the gods so let's see this play out. And the next chapter is basically Piper's point of view of this one. Enjoy and COMMENT!**

**Disclaimer:**** RR owns almost all of this blah, blah, blah.**

Jason

**Jason wasn't looking forward to this. **He really didn't want to fight with anyone especially Percy, but it just happened. He hadn't even produced the lightening. They had to though. Percy and Jason were told by the gods themselves to cause a fight to test the other's strength. It was times like these that Jason really disliked them.

_*Flashback*_

Jason was in the middle of a peaceful sleep when he started dreaming. He was in a throne room by the looks of it. There were twelve in all and in each was a giant-not the bad ones that they were supposed to kill but godly ones. It hit Jason; they were the gods. He recognized the one in the middle almost immediately knelt down.

"Jupiter?" it came out as a question since his dad was having some kind of glitch, if that could happen to gods. He was switching from an angry face to a really angry face.

"Yes, yes that's me but now I'm Zeus at the same time." He grumbled.

"Is that any way to talk to your son?" another god said. He was Neptune. "Right now I'm Poseidon but same concept."

"Where's Perseus? He was never the reliable one…" Pluto or Hades Jason guessed since they appeared to be in their Greek form.

"Percy? He's probably still sleeping." Jason mumbled. Poseidon chuckled. He heard a thud behind him and turned. There on the floor, looking incredibly grumpy was Percy.

"Seriously?! It's like five in the morning." He said narrowing his eyes at the gods. When they landed on Zeus he exploded.

"Hey! You're lucky I gave up immortality or you'd be dying over and over again." He threatened.

"Don't get mad at me Jackson you're an insult to all demigods and don't think you could have killed me you-"the god was cut off by Venus. _'Aphrodite it's Aphrodite!'_

"Now is not the time to have petty fights! And the boy has a right to be mad." Zeus was about to start ranting again but Jason just wanted to go back to sleep.

"As amusing as this is why exactly did you wake us up and bring us to-"He wasn't sure where they were but Percy luckily knew somehow.

"Mt. Olympus in Manhattan…hey you could just zap our ship here!" he shouted.

"Doesn't work that way Pablo and we need to ask a favor." Jason didn't recognize the god at first but then saw the wine he was drinking, Bacchus to Romans and Dionysus to the Greeks. He would have been honored to be at Mt. Olympus but he had bigger problems.

"Favor, you expect us to owe you a favor after all that we've been through?" Jason asked angrily.

Zeus gave him a sympathetic look. He had forgotten that the god had lost his only daughter. Losing Thalia had killed him inside. He tried not to show how hard he had taken it. They'd only been reunited for less than a stinking year.

"It's the final task to do before we shall help the Seven." His father announced.

"I thought closing the Doors would please you but no." Percy said not bothering to make sure no one else heard it. Lightning and thunder surrounded them but it soon simmered down.

"Now go before Zeus here decides to kill you Percy. You two will have to pretend to fight and the others will break out too. They all have bitter feelings towards one another even if they didn't know it. We need to see if the greatest demigods of our generation can do this." Mercury or Hermes said.

They didn't need to be told twice. Poseidon helped them by using his godly powers and whatnot. Percy gave him a hug and said their farewells. If only Jupiter was like that was all Jason could think of. Next thing he knew, Jason was back in bed. It took him a while to fall asleep. The next day him and Percy would have to cause a fight. He couldn't help but think of the bad possibilities. That's how his night ended.

'_What in the world did I agree to?'_

_*End of Flashback*_

Of course then the questions started. Him and Percy kept on making eye contact. They were having a silent conversation wondering if they should do it or not. He was pretty sure it was a mutual agreement to wait a bit longer. Annabeth being as smart as she was played along and made up some story that something bad was going to happen. He would have never guessed that she would be right.

So there they were in a heated silence when his dear father decided to help them out by almost killing everyone with a bolt of lightning. Poseidon did his job by getting them all wet with a huge tidal wave. Before anyone could say a word, swords and knives were drawn.

It was himself against Percy; well they were acting it out, Annabeth against Hazel, Frank versus Leo, and Piper was aiding Annabeth. Meanwhile Nico was trying to make them stop. Jason leapt towards Percy to talk. They needed to figure something out.

"Curse the gods right now. This is not the time to make us fight!" Percy whisper yelled.

"Well I don't think we even need to act this out. Everyone seems to be in their own world now." He whispered back.

"Yeah and that's bad. What if someone gets…hurt." Percy said. He had hesitated because he didn't want to think of the other outcomes.

"Piper's long gone or we could have used her charmspeak. I know why don't we do some really extravagant fight to distract everyone for the time being and then pretend to snap out of it?" he suggested. It was their best chance.

"Good idea Jace. And here I thought you were a useless prick." With that he winked and whistled loudly.

Jason saw a black Pegasus coming towards the ship; Blackjack. If Percy got to use horses then so did he. Jason had a dark grey horse back at camp. He wasn't sure if it would work but he brought out his gold coin and pressed it. A few seconds later came his own horse. Jason never rode him, heck he didn't even know his name, but it was there if he ever needed it; like at that moment. They mounted their steeds and zoomed into the air still following the ship. Jason produced multiple bolts of lightning pretending to miss his opponent. He could hear the ongoing battle on deck ceasing. They were all staring at the duo.

"Is that all you've got?" Percy challenged.

The guy seemed to be enjoying it. He smiled and created his own hurricane. Jason felt bad for any islands that they passed. Percy deliberately made sure his natural disaster was under him instead of Jason. He could actually withstand being sucked in. Just to make everything more dramatic, Jason decided to slip off his horse. His master plan wasn't that great. He was really slipping. Percy noticed and they made an agreement with their eyes.

'_End this now'_

"Jason!" he yelled in mock horror, not that anyone noticed. They were all too busy worrying over Jason's fate.

Percy flew to him and helped him back on his horse.

"Smooth, real smooth." He smirked. Jason glared at him.

"We need to stop fighting. It isn't getting us anywhere." Jason shouted to the others.

"He's right, we need to unite as cheesy as that sounds. I won't lose my friends, I'd rather die than have that happen." Percy said. Jason had a weird feeling about the last sentence but decided to dwell on it later.

"So let's call truce. Romans and Greeks as one." He finished. Piper stepped forward.

"I think we'll make it." That was all they needed to hear.

**Love, hate? Comment/Review because I love feedback more than anything. I hope I didn't make any of you go crazy with the whole fighting thing cliffhanger on the last chapter:) Remember…**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW!1**


	26. Chapter 26: Percy

Alright sorry about the wait I had to go through the first week of school then last week I was just plain busy I'm thinking of uploading three chapters today so I'll only have to deal with two more so yay! I will address all of your concerns in the following chapters so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except plot.

Percy

Percy was relieved. As soon as Piper declared that they'd be fine, Jason and he came back towards the ship. Blackjack was in the kitchen eating all their sugar cubes while Jason's was munching on carrots. All was well for the first time. Annabeth seemed to read his mind and shook her head.

"Really, Percy you should know by now that nothing will stay good for a long time." She said.

"Nice way to bring down the mood!" Leo shouted with his mouth full. Annabeth turned away in disgust.

Percy knew she was right and they still had Greece to go to. At least the gods would be helping for once. That was a definite bonus. Everyone was lounging around, talking and laughing and he was so tired words couldn't describe it, so he saw that as an opportunity to escape. He walked over to his cabin and sunk down in his bed. It was really comfy. He fell asleep only to have a stupid nightmare.

_The Nightmare-_

Percy was in a room filled with ancient scrolls and whatnot. The weird part was the fact that Annabeth was staring right at him. She didn't seem to notice him even though he was standing right in front of her. He tried waving and tackling her but Percy just passed right through her. He scratched his head not able to understand what in Hades was going on.

"Hey Annie!" He yelled. Although, he was cut off when he saw Athena walking towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth dear you do understand you still have the Mark right?" the goddess asked.

"Yes, but why? Shouldn't it be gone by now?" Annabeth looked worried and kept on rubbing her shoulder where Percy guessed the Mark was.

"Thalia's sacrifice wasn't enough because she went against Artemis."

"What do you mean went against Artemis, mother tell me!" Percy was concentrating so much that he fell over. Thalia hadn't done anything wrong as far as he knew.

"Artemis told her to stay behind and not to follow you seven, but she wanted to make sure Jason was safe."

"She died for nothing…" Annabeth looked lost and was about to cry. Her and crying are never good.

"Not for nothing because without her the Doors wouldn't be closed."

"So what does that mean?" Percy already had a feeling what the answer would be.

"You're still going to die. Using the power of the Mark drained you greatly. I gave you the gift so you could save everyone, the price being your own life."

He was getting dizzy. He felt like that was really all for nothing. She couldn't just die. Annabeth was his everything. He couldn't believe he was really seeing this.

"I need the real sacrifice don't I?" Annabeth asked suddenly after going deep into thought. Athena nodded. The dream or in Percy's mind, nightmare, froze and Athena looked towards him.

"My daughter had this dream last night. She didn't want to tell you. Good luck Perseus."

_End of Nightmare-_

Percy woke up with a start out of breath. It all clicked. He knew exactly what was happening. And Annabeth wasn't going to stop him. He went to go get a drink of water. The entire ship was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a glass. While drinking, he felt a gaze. Turning around, Percy saw Jason. That kid was everywhere.

"I need to talk to you." Was all Jason said.

"Well spit it out." He sighed and put his water down.

"I had a dream and Juno told me Gaea's army will attack the camps as soon as we land and their monsters outnumber us by a lot." Percy was stunned and had a sick feeling.

"The only way that won't happen is if there's some sort of sacrifice. I think she meant me." That sentence launched Percy into thought.

He then realized something. Yeah Annabeth was going to be very mad when she woke up. He told Jason his theories and his side of the story. Piper was probably going to be very mad too. Even if they did manage to reach out to them they'd be dead either way. Silently, they both went to their rooms while Percy wrote a letter, which mind you is very hard for a dyslexic guy. He met up with Jason in the lobby area.

"So do you have any idea how this exactly works?" he asked curious. Because honestly he was very confused how to sacrifice himself.

"Dude, I don't even know how inception works." Was Jason's brilliant reply.

"Yup we're screwed."

Then they heard a noise. It was a crash emanating from the kitchen.

"Fizzle Sticks!" it was Leo.

"Isn't it fiddle sticks?" Frank was there too. _Great._

"Oh same thing!" Leo snapped back. Their voices were getting closer. Jason looked at him panicking. Percy did the only sensible thing.

He pushed Jason into the ocean and did the same to himself.

**So hopefully you were satisfied with this one. Only a few more until the end:( Also sacrifice does not always mean death…but it could be. Remember I have a life so don't expect me to finish this thing until like the last week of September. I'm a procrastinator if you haven't already noticed.**

**COMMENT/REVIEW/VOTE/SUBSCRIBE/ADD TO FAVS/FOLLOW/FAN/ETC.**


	27. Chapter 27: Percy

Okay I am only doing this chapter and that's it for today. So one more after this, so exciting! Hope you enjoy and I am only doing one more chapter sorry guys! This is short because I like to leave cliffhangers.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except plot and yeah.

Percy

**Percy felt really stupid. **He wasn't thinking he just jumped and happened to push Jason down too. Well that's what he told Jason once they were submerged with his cool water powers that let him telepathically talk to him. His face looked angry. Thankfully, they were in two separate air bubbles. Percy had a feeling if they were in the same one that he wouldn't make it out alive.

They had a telepathic conversation that went something like this.

"_I just wanted to make sure Frank and Leo didn't see us!" Percy said in defense._

"_We could have just hid behind a pillar or go back to our cabins which were in our direction not theirs." Jason said. Percy couldn't really tell since Jason was thinking it but he still seemed mad._

"_Hey I just did the first thing I thought of!" he said again defensively._

"_Yeah and it was the worst idea you've ever had." Jason retorted._

"_Actually I think me blowing up that mountain was the worst…" Percy said after thinking for a few moments. Jason rolled his eyes._

"_At least I didn't tell Voldemort how to make a freaking horcrux!" that would be way worse. Percy was satisfied with his answer and turned back to Jason only to see a black holey whirlpooley thing behind him._

"_But Voldemort isn't even real!" Jason screamed-mentally of course. Percy was wide eyed._

"_Okay we need to leave now. We need to end this. We're only 200 miles away from Camp Half-Blood anyways." _

_Jason just stared._

"_I have watery powers remember?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Look I say we get it over with here."_

_Jason looked at him hesitantly but obeyed._

**Confused? Cuz I am:)**


	28. Chapter 28: Annabeth

Last chapter and I'm sorry if I disappointed but thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all!

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything

Annabeth

**Annabeth woke up relaxed for once.** That is until she went to the kitchen and saw Leo panicking.

"What's wrong now?" Annabeth asked groggily.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Leo yelled. She stepped back a little. His face looked terrible with dark circles under his eyes and rimmed red.

"What happened?" she asked out of breath.

"Percy and Jason they're gone." Annabeth couldn't ask any further because Piper came running in.

"They're really gone." Her voice was vacant as she handed Annabeth a crumpled note. She read over it and almost fainted.

She ran back towards her cabin pushing past a sleepy Hazel who just got out of her room. Annabeth tore her room apart frantically searching. Someone entered her room. She didn't turn around to see who. Soon strong arms held her down.

"Calm down and take a deep breath. And think Annabeth think." It was Frank. She relaxed a little trying to think it through.

A million possibilities ran through her head so much that she started to get a migraine.

"Why though? Why?" she walked back with him to the living room.

There was no laughter or joy emitting from them. It was almost like when Thalia was gone but ten times worse.

The only times they did talk was hushed and rushed. Everyone was still processing everything. Annabeth was the first to get out of her stupor.

"That boy is beyond dead." She seethed.

Abruptly, she got up and stormed off to the deck. New York was close. They were almost home. Explaining things would be difficult for sure. Chiron and maybe even the she wolf Lupa would be there. The gods had no choice but to help now. She had been dried up of all her tears. After everything from the Mark, Thalia, Percy, the Doors, and back to Percy again, she was done and ready to end it all.

"What do you think will happen?" Annabeth jumped in fright and her hand whizzed to her heart.

"Hazel you scared me." She squeaked.

"Oh I'm sorry should have realized you were deep in thought I could tell."

"When am I not deep in thought?" she smiled weakly. They couldn't be all gloom and doom. Camp was getting nearer.

"That's right daughter of Minerva or I mean Athena." That dampened her mood. Because of that they were gone. She mentally cursed the gods especially her mother.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked. Annabeth thought a bit about that. She faintly heard lo announce they were starting to descend so they could land.

"You know what? I don't know. I really don't know." With that Hazel nodded seemingly satisfied. They walked towards the area where the ramp was.

"So do you guys want me and Frank to explain?" Leo asked. Annabeth shook her head no. they could do it. The other campers didn't need to be alarmed especially during the next big war.

"We can do this just smile and we only need to talk to Chiron and if she's there, Lupa." They all nodded meekly in response.

Piper stepped up but had no smile whatsoever etched on her face. She understood maybe a little too well what was going on through that girl's mind.

The Argo II thumped onto the ground below. The ramp lowered. They were greeted with applause and cheers. They descended. With forced smiles. And then they were bombarded with the predictable.

"Where are Percy and Jason?" to that they just ignored.

And finally the question they dreaded to her was asked,

"Are you okay?" that was asked by Chiron.

The laughter and joy had died as soon as they all saw that they were quiet. Annabeth started to nod with a watery smile, but then Leo touched her arm gently. That gesture got to her. Normally she would have karate chopped him but it was an exception. Frank tried to speak but his voice cracked. Hazel tried too but just hugged Frank. Leo started to walk away towards his cabin where everyone made a path and didn't follow. And Piper broke it all.

"It's okay." She whispered only meant for her but everyone heard.

And that's when she started crying.

"They're gone." Piper announced and they stayed there watching as everyone stood in shock.

Percy and Jason were gone-for good.

**Okay I know that was a bit vague. I've just been busy due to school and my stupid science teacher and I have an English project due on Monday. Loving eighth grade *rolls eyes* Anyways thanks you to all my readers and positive comments. And thanks to all the constructive criticism and opinions that I've tried to take into consideration. It means so much to me to know that this many people loved my story. I always smile when I see a new review or my views going up. Thank you again to all my wonderful readers and hopefully I'll see you soon with a new book:)**


	29. Epilogue

Alright surprise! Epilogue that is the shortest thing ever...seriously it's like one sentence.

**** Epilogue

It was dark . But one thing was for sure, they were trapped, trapped where no one would find them, where She only knew where, She imprisoned them, Gaea had gotten what She wanted all along...

Percy and Jason were finally hers.


	30. Author's Note

**OMG! Just finished reading the amazing Mark of Athena and I could not tell you how amazing it really was! I was screaming in joy at the percabeth reunion and how they all met. Only read my rant below if you have read the book if not skip down to the bottom bolded section!**

SPOILER ALERT*:

The Top 10 WTF Moments That For Some Reason I Loved

10. Romans invading camp half blood? Crap

9. I was kind of right! They got possessed in a way and I had a few of the same monsters. Success.

8. No Thalia…but no one died either so woo!

7. Annabeth and Percy moments-I cried.

6. Arachne, shudder cuz I HATE spiders.

5. Very funny I was laughing a lot:)

4. it got so real I mean the other books were like whatever that's normal but this was just so serious and it was all life or death. They went through so much-each of them individually.

3. the thing about people being on both sides of the Doors scared me because I knew someone would go and thought it would be Jason and Percy…I was half right:/

2. My face when I read the last two chapters=priceless. I felt so baaaaaad! I mean I thought Percy was gonna let go of Annabeth because he was thinking of everyone else and the world but when he said he was never leaving her alone again, I totally fangirled it was so freaking sweet. They went there together and it was just….ugh! I can't stop smiling right now:D

1. Cannot wait for The House of Hades next year. I'm gonna be in ninth grade reading this….:O

**Alright that wasn't really a rant due to the fact that that book was flawless; GO READ IT NOW, but aaaah! I am screaming mentally right now. The House of Hades is an awesome name and I can finally know what it will be about since they explained it in the book. Percabeth fans will love the ending because it's so darn sweet. And about sequels…I might actually do one since I know the title and gist of the next book. I am planning to go off of the real MOA storyline where it left off instead of mine just because I won't be able to get the real version out of my head. So only read the first chapter, which I'm hoping to upload soon, after you have read MOA. It is worth $20. I mean you could also just stay at Barnes and Nobles and read it for free. That is if you're a fast reader like me. Anyhow…definitely look out for that and it will be up before my birthday (it's the 18****th**** btw in case you were you know wondering, turning 14) which also happens to be zac efron's bday;) wow that's a lot okay so leave comments and reviews telling me some suggestions for the next one and/or telling me your reactions about MOA and rant all you want:)**


End file.
